Melhores Amigos!
by Nami-chan vampire
Summary: Inuyasha e Kagome são amigos há muitos anos, mas de repente kagome começa a enxergar Inuyasha de uma forma muito diferente. Por mais louco que seja, ela está se apaixonando por ele! E como se isso já não fosse confuso o bastante... leiam para saber !
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Inuyasha n me pertence, e sim a Rumiko ^^!

**CAPITULO I**

— Ali está Kagome — Kikyou cutucou Inuyasha, que se virou no banco da igreja e observou Kagome e Sango vindo, apressadas, pelo corredor.

As duas melhores amigas da noiva estavam estonteantes. Sango era morena e estava lindíssima em seu traje amarelo-ácido, enquanto Kagome optara por um visual mais romântico: um modelo esvoaçante rosa-suave. Para completar, Kagome usava um chapéu espetacular, de aba imensa.

Inuyasha não entendia dessas coisas, mas ela certamente chamava atenção. Até o chapéu de Kikyou parecia discreto em comparação. Era típico de Kagome, pensou ele afetuosamente. Ela sempre soubera fazer cabeças se virarem, com ou sem chapéu.

Sango acenou ao ver Inuyasha e Kikyou e apontou-os para Kagome antes de seguir para falar com seu marido, Miroku, que era padrinho e que esperava junto ao noivo, nervosíssimo, no banco da frente.

Inuyasha percebeu o momento exato em que Kagome notou sua presença e estranhou a expressão estranha que tomou conta do rosto bonito. Percebeu-lhe a hesitação antes de ir para perto dele no banco. Aturdido, Inuyasha franziu pouco as sobrancelhas. KAgome era sua melhor amiga, mas andava estranha ultimamente.

— Desculpe, eu não posso beijá-lo — disse ela, apontando para a aba imensa do chapéu.

— E meio esquisito, não? — Mesmo assim Inuyasha enfiou-se por baixo do chapéu para beijá-la e teve certeza de que Kagome se contraíra sob o leve contato dos seus lábios.

Ele franziu os cenhos e recuou.

— Está tudo bem?

— É claro que sim — ela respondeu, evitando encará-lo quando inclinou-se um pouco para a frente para cumprimentar Kikyou. — Você sabe como são os casamentos — prosseguiu, sentando-se. — Sempre há um certo pânico na última hora.

Então era apenas o dia, pensou Inuyasha, tentando explicar a si mesmo a tensão incomum no sorriso dela.

— Como está Rin?

— Meio inquieta, mas vai ficar bem. Ela deve estar chegando a qualquer momento.

Do outro lado, Inuyasha inclinou-se, debruçando-se sobre Josh.

— Fiquei surpresa por você não ser dama de honra de Rin, Kagome — disse ela. — Afinal, você é a melhor amiga dela.

— Sango também é — Kagome afirmou num tom frio. — E Rin não é muito alta. Ficaria ridículo nós duas formando duas torres ao lado dela.

— Sim, mas Sango é casada.

— E daí?

— Daí que como a última amiga solteira que restou, teria sido natural que Rin tivesse escolhido você para dama de honra — explicou-se Kikyou.

— Acho que sou um pouco velha para isso, não? — disse Kagome num tom agradável, mas Inuyasha, que estava sentado entre as duas mulheres, sentiu nitidamente a tensão se formando.

— Pois eu não acho — disse Kikyou. — Você não deve ter mais de trinta e cinco, não é?

Inuyasha pigarreou e mudou de posição no banco da igreja. A Kikyou estava entrando num terreno perigoso. Com um olhar discreto, ele viu os olhos negros de Kagome estreitarem-se por baixo da aba do chapéu.

— Não — disse, baixinho. — Aliás, eu só tenho trinta e dois. Com isso, ela lançou um olhar mortal para Inuyasha, que deixou bem claro que ele não devia nem pensar em acrescentar algo como "quase trinta e três".

— É mesmo?! — exclamou Kikyou, surpresa. — Como você e Inuyasha estudaram juntos, eu pensei que fossem da mesma idade.

— Não. Quando começou, Inuyasha era um pouco mais velho que o resto da turma — disse Kagome, por entre os dentes e Inuyasha decidiu que era hora de mudar de assunto.

— Rin não vai ter nenhuma dama de honra? — perguntou ele, apressadamente.

— Será Yumi, a Prima de Rin — disse Kagome. — Ela está em êxtase! Acho até que mais do que Rin! Ela mal conseguia parar quieta enquanto ajudávamos Rin a se vestir.

Kagome sorriu com a lembrança.

— É muito melhor Rin ter a Prima como dama de honra. Além disso, se eu fosse dama de honra, não teria podido usar este chapéu!

— E isso teria sido um crime — disse Inuyasha solenemente. Kagome ajustou o chapéu na cabeça e lançou um olhar especulativo por baixo da aba.

— O que você achou dele? — perguntou.

— É... grande — Foi a resposta mais diplomática na qual Inuyasha conseguiu pensar.

Ela riu e, por um momento lembrou a Kagome de sempre, com o rosto vívido e os brilhantes olhos azuis acesos pelo sorriso. O que fez Inuyasha lembrar-se de como havia sentido falta da companhia dela ultimamente.

Não que não tivessem se visto mas, de alguma forma, Kagome não vinha sendo ela mesma. A amizade de ambos sempre fora uma coisa fácil e natural, mas Kagome andava contida. É claro que talvez ela estivesse tendo problemas com Kouga, mas Inuyasha já a vira passar por inúmeras crises românticas, sem que aquilo afetasse o relacionamento entre eles dois.

Talvez daquela vez fosse diferente. Talvez Kouga fosse mais importante para ela do que os outros haviam sido.

Por alguma razão, Inuyasha não gostava de pensar naquilo. Na sua opinião, Kouga estava longe de ser bom o bastante para Kagome.

— Onde está Kouga? — perguntou ele, tentando disfarçar a reprovação que sentia pelo outro homem. — Achei que ele fosse guardar lugar para você.

— Kouga? — perguntou ela, tentando soar despreocupada. — Ele está em Hong Kong.

— Hong Kong? — zombou Inuyasha. — O que ele está fazendo lá?

— Ele teve uma reunião — disse Kagome, examinando a decoração.

Inuyasha deu de ombros, indignado.

— Quando ele arrumou isso?

— Foi uma coisa inesperada.

— E ele não podia ter deixado para ir na semana que vem? Afinal, o casamento de Rin está marcado há bastante tempo...

Kagome manteve os olhos fixos nas flores.

— Sim, mas era importante — acrescentou, reticente. — De repente, ele teve que largar tudo e ir para lá.

— Você também é importante — disse Inuyasha, irritado. — Além disso, ele não faz nada. Passa o dia sentado num escritório na cidade, jogando com dinheiro. Qual é a importância disso?

— É a carreira dele — defendeu Kagome. — E ele não fica apenas jogando com dinheiro. Ele lida com milhões e milhões de libras e quando alguma coisa dá errado com esse volume de dinheiro, pode acabar afetando as bolsas internacionais, o que, por sua vez, afeta a economia do mundo todo. E isso afeta os nossos empregos, os nossos salários e a nossa qualidade de vida. Eu acho isso importante — concluiu, desafiadora.

Inuyasha não estava disposto a ser convencido de que Kouga tinha alguma contribuição útil para fazer a sociedade.

Se eu achasse que a estabilidade econômica do mundo reunir na rapacidade de Kouga de se mandar para Hong Kong num piscar de olhos, eu ficaria realmente apavorado — disse ele. — Mas como não é assim, desconfio que a economia global nem fosse se abalar se ele tivesse deixado para viajar na segunda-feira e estivesse conosco, hoje.

Kagome olhou-o.

— Qual é o problema? Se eu, Rin, Sesshoumaru entendemos a ausência de Kouga, por que você não é capaz de entender?

— Eu só acho que ele deveria estar aqui para apoiá-la — disse Inuyasha, intempestivamente.

— Mas eu estou no casamento de uma das minhas melhores amigas, cercada de pessoas que conheço. Por que precisaria de apoio?

— Acho que Inuyasha teme que você se sinta meio excluída — disse Kikyou. — Ele me contou como você era chegada a SAngo e a Rin quando vocês dividiam aquela casa. Eu imagino que seja um momento de muita vulnerabilidade para você — concluiu Kikyou com um olhar de compaixão.

Kagome olhou-a com desagrado.

— Se está tentando sugerir que eu estou com ciúme, engana-se — disse, claramente. — Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por Rin e por Sango. Elas duas encontraram os homens de suas vidas e eu não estou me sentindo nem um pouco excluída, simplesmente porque também encontrei o homem da minha vida. Kouga e eu estamos muito felizes juntos, de forma que eu não me sinto nada vulnerável e nem acho que preciso de apoio, graças a Deus!

— Você não parece muito feliz, Kagome — comentou Inuyasha.

— Talvez isso tenha alguma coisa a ver com o fato de vocês dois não pararem de falar mal do meu namorado e de me deixarem com a sensação de que eu sou digna de pena! — ela disparou.

Quando Inuyasha ia responder, foi interrompido por Sango, empurrando-os para sentar-se ao lado deles.

— Aí vem ela! — exclamou Sango, animada

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Oie genteeeeeee!!

essa eh a adapitação de um livro q li ontem q eh maraaaaa!!!!

mudei algumas coisas para se encaixar melhor na fic ^^!!

conto o nome da autora no final okk??

espero q gostem quero reviews para continuar ^^!!

kissus!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

— Aí vem ela! — exclamou Sango, animada.

Quando Kagome se virou e avistou Rin vindo pelo corredor, de braço dado com o pai, sentiu um aperto na garganta. Tudo nela parecia brilhar. E os olhos castanhos, fixos no homem que a esperava no altar, estavam iluminados de amor.

Kagome seguiu o olhar de Rin e avistou Sesshoumaru, que havia se virado e esperava a noiva aproximar-se. A expressão no rosto dele deixou Kagome com vontade de chorar.

Será que algum dia, alguém olharia para ela com tanta adoração e desejo? Kagome tentou imaginar-se no lugar de Rin, mas, por algum motivo, não conseguiu visualizar o homem que ocuparia o lugar de Sesshoumaru.

Sabia que não seria Kouga, apesar do que havia dito a Inuyasha e a Kikyou. Kikyou! Havia alguma coisa na namorada de Inuyasha que simplesmente a tirava do sério. Constrangida por estar pensando em outras coisas que não no casamento, Kagome fixou os olhos apressadamente nos noivos.

Rin havia se virado e dado seu buquê a Yumi, que estava quase explodindo de orgulho pela importância do papel. A menina pegou as flores com uma expressão séria, mas quando Rin piscou para a prima, ela retribuiu com um sorriso extasiado, que deixou Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos.

Era um casamento tradicional na pequena igreja da vila, mas Kagome flagrou-se profundamente tocada pelo clima da cerimônia. Ela e Sango não foram as únicas a passarem a maior parte do tempo enxugando as lágrimas e quando Rin e Sesshoumaru saíram para o terraço ensolarado da igreja, os dois pareciam tão perfeitos um para o outro que Kagome começou a chorar novamente.

— Que horror — sussurrou, entre soluços, para Sango. — Eu não choro assim desde que assisti Laços de Ternura no cinema!

— Eu sei — respondeu Sango, fungando. — Eles parecem tão felizes!

— Qual é o problema com vocês duas? — quis saber Inuyasha. — Casamentos devem ser ocasiões alegres!

— É coisa de mulher — disse Miroku, sábio. — Aparentemente, chorar significa que elas estão gostando. Elas vão ficar bem assim que começarem a beber champanhe.

Kagome não conseguiu deixar de reparar que Kikyou não estava chorando. Devia ser para não borrar o rímel! Em vez disso, segurava firmemente no braço de Inuyasha, serena em seu charmoso vestido agua-marinha, sorrindo com suavidade sob um chapéu irritantemente elegante. Kagome havia ficado tão satisfeita com o próprio chapéu, mas de repente estava começando a se sentir exagerada e ridícula.

Tudo em Kikyou fazia com que se sentisse daquela forma. Kikyou era meiga e confiante enquanto Kagome era barulhenta. Kikyou era elegante e ela, espalhafatosa. Kikyou sabia armar com perfeição uma barraca de camping e descer um morro íngreme, enquanto ela era a encarnação da mulher urbana.

A verdade era que Kikyou era perfeita para Inuyasha e Kagome era apenas uma amiga.

Irritada, Kagome virou-se rapidamente e estampou um sorriso luminoso no rosto ao observar os noivos posarem para as fotografias. Miroku havia organizado tudo muito bem e depois das inevitáveis poses familiares, foi a vez das fotos dos noivos com os amigos. Tiraram uma de Rin com Karin, Sango e Kagome, as amigas com quem a noiva dividira a casa de solteira, e depois uma de Karin e Sango com seus maridos e os noivos.

Em seguida, chegou a vez da foto de Rin e Sesshoumaru com seus amigos mais próximos e seus pares, o que significava Sango e Miroku, Inuyasha e Kikyou e Kagome.

Kagome estava duramente consciente de ter saído sozinha nas fotos. Era uma experiência nova para ela. Afinal, sempre tivera namorado enquanto Sango e Rin reclamavam sobre a falta de homens. Não deixava de ser irônico que as duas estivessem casadas e ela, não.

Mas não demonstraria sua insatisfação a Kikyou. De forma alguma. Assim, Kagome manteve um sorriso radiante no rosto enquanto o fotógrafo tirava as últimas fotos. Não muito tempo depois, todos voltariam para a vila, onde haveria a festa, nos jardins da casa dos pais de Rin.

Kagome estava certa de ter enganado a todos com o seu bom humor, mas não conseguiu enganar Inuyasha. Seu mau humor tinha a ver com a chegada de Kikyou. Algo a ver com o fato de ter olhado para Inuyasha durante o jantar de casamento e percebido que ele não era mais o estudante inteligente e divertido que ela conhecia há tanto tempo.

Para Kagome, era como se, de repente, estivesse cara a cara com um estranho. Não que algo tivesse mudado na aparência dele. Josh tinha um rosto tranqüilo, olhos Ambar incomuns e cabelos prateados.

Mas nunca antes percebera como ele havia amadurecido e como aqueles quatorze anos haviam dado a ele uma presença firme e agradável e um ar de competência serena que impressionava, sem chegar a intimidar.

Kagome havia reparado na boca dele, ou em suas mãos, seu pescoço ou na linha do seu maxilar. Nunca percebera que ele tinha um corpo incrível. Inuyasha não era excepcionalmente alto, mas era esguio, tinha músculos rijos e se movia com passos confiantes e relaxados.

E agora que havia reparado, Kagome não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Aquilo a incomodava. Afinal, era Inuyasha. Seu melhor amigo, aquele que a vira passar por incontáveis idas e vindas românticas. Inuyasha a vira sem maquiagem, cansada, bêbada, doente e de ressaca sem o menor problema. Estar com Inuyasha era como estar com Sango ou Rin, confortável como um par de sapatos velhos.

Mas agora, de repente, ela não se sentia mais confortável perto dele e não entendia o porquê. Queria que tudo pudesse voltar a ser como antes.

Kagome sentiu o corpo contrair-se e bebeu mais um gole de champanhe quando viu Inuyasha aproximando-se, pelo jardim.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele, preocupado.

— É claro. Por quê?

— É que você parece meio tensa e eu pensei que talvez você e Kouga estivessem tendo problemas.

— Não sei por que você cismou que a minha relação com Kouga é um desastre — disse Kagome, aborrecida. — Que problema poderia haver? Kouga é fantástico. Ele é incrivelmente atraente, generoso, inteligente, bem-sucedido...

Era mesmo, lembrou Kagome, quase em desespero. Ela havia ficado louca por Kouga quando o conhecera. Por que não conseguia mais se sentir do mesmo jeito?

— É que ele está longe e eu estou com saudade — falou, torcendo para que Inuyasha parasse de insistir. — E a casa vai ficar muito vazia agora que Rin se casou.

— Eu tenho certeza que sim. — Para alívio de Kagome, Inuyasha havia se deixado distrair. — Você vai ficar morando lá sozinha?

— Acho que sim. Afinal, o aluguel é tão baixo. Sango não precisa do dinheiro, uma das muitas vantagens de ter um marido rico!, e eu poderei me dar ao luxo de ficar com a casa só para mim!

— E por que você não vai morar com Kouga se ele é tão perfeito? — alfinetou Inuyasha. — Ele não quer compromisso? — prosseguiu, salientando bem a última palavra.

— É incrível ouvir isso de você! — Kagome redargüiu, aborrecida. — Logo você, que nunca se comprometeu com ninguém.

— É que eu estou esperando a mulher certa.

— Não é verdade — disparou Kagome. — Você tem medo de arriscar.

— Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? — perguntou Inuyasha, boquiaberto.

— É isso mesmo. Eu sei que você vive enfrentando perigos no trabalho — comentou ela.

Antes de fundar a própria empresa para treinar executivos uns dois anos antes, Inuyasha trabalhara oferecendo apoio logístico a expedições. A maioria eram expedições humanitárias de ajuda, mas ele também havia organizado algumas excursões motivacionais para empresas e outras para levantar fundos para ONGs. Kagome nunca conseguira entender por que alguém se dispunha a pagar um bom dinheiro para se cansar, passar frio e fome por um mês inteiro, mas as expedições sempre haviam sido um sucesso.

— Mas são riscos calculados, Inuyasha. Você já assumiu algum outro tipo de risco?

— Foi arriscado fundar a minha própria empresa — defendeu-se ele, meio incomodado.

— Foi um risco financeiro — argumentou Kagome, sem se abalar. — Estou falando de riscos emocionais.

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

— Todos os riscos devem ser abordados da mesma forma. Basta analisar a situação de maneira lógica e ponderar os resultados prováveis.

Quando ele tinha um ataque de lógica como aquele, Kagome sempre imaginava como fora possível tornarem-se amigos.

— E que, no tocante aos relacionamentos, eu nunca achei que o risco valesse a pena — disse ele. — Mas isso não tem nada a ver com medo.

Era evidente que a palavra medo havia incomodado.

— Nem todo mundo é como você — acusou ele —, que investe tudo num relacionamento, cinco minutos depois de conhecer a pessoa. Com a experiência, você devia ter aprendido a se preservar, mas não! Você mal sai de um namoro e já mergulha em outro!

— É melhor fazer isso do que não mergulhar nunca e passar a vida inteira imaginando se não estou perdendo a chance de um relacionamento perfeito — respondeu Kagome.

— E é isso que você tem com Kouga? — perguntou Josh, cético.

— Eu creio que sim. — Ao falar, Kagome ergueu o queixo em desafio.

— E por que vocês não moram juntos?

— Porque estamos felizes assim. Cada um tem o seu canto e seu espaço. Todo mundo precisa de espaço.

Josh nem se incomodou em disfarçar a incredulidade.

— Você? Você é a pessoa mais sociável que conheço! Não consigo imaginá-la defendendo o próprio espaço.

— Talvez você não me conheça tão bem quanto imagina — disse Kagome, friamente. — Aliás, eu estou ansiosa para morar sozinha. Fui me acostumando com isso, à medida que Rin ia passando cada vez mais tempo com Sesshoumaru. Talvez, algum dia, eu volte a ter vontade de dividir meu espaço — disse ela.

— Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa. Afinal, onde eu encontraria alguém com quem me desse tão bem quanto Sango e Rin?

— E Kikyou? — perguntou Inuyasha, casualmente.

Kagome olhou-o, preocupada. O que ela tinha a ver com Kikyou?

— Ela está procurando alguém com quem dividir uma casa

— explicou ele. — E vocês têm tudo para se darem bem.

Em que planeta ele estava vivendo? Kagome olhou-o, incrédula. Não era possível que Inuyasha achasse que ela e Kikyou podiam ser amigas. Será que a conhecia tão pouco assim?

— Eu não creio que tenhamos tanto em comum — argumentou Kagome, com cuidado.

— Não?! — Ele parecia surpreso. — Pois eu acho vocês muito parecidas. Kikyou trabalha em marketing e você, em relações públicas... São carreiras complementares, não? E ela também é bastante sociável.

— Pois eu pensei que ela passasse o tempo todo escalando montanhas e descendo corredeiras... — comentou Kagome, sarcástica.

— Ela tem muita experiência em expedições — concordou Inuyasha. — Mas também gosta de sair e se divertir.

Está bem. Então, Kikyou jogava nos dois times. Era capaz de desbravar a floresta amazônica e de usar batom. Ótimo para ela, pensou Kagome, dando mais um gole no champanhe.

— Mas ela não é como você — emendou Inuyasha, com menos tato que de hábito. — Ela não leva secador de cabelos quando vai acampar.

Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar hostil. Certa vez, Inuyasha insistira em levá-la para acampar em Yorkshire Dales e ficara perplexo quando vira que ela não só levara o secador, como também conseguira usá-lo. Ele nunca havia se esquecido daquilo e Kagome tinha quase certeza de que Kikyou ouvira aquela história e rira bastante ao descobrir como uma pessoa podia ser tão urbana.

— Tooting não seria muito conveniente para Kikyou. Fica meio longe do trabalho, não?

— Kikyou já fez trekking no Saara — comentou Inuyasha. — Acho que ela não vai se incomodar em ter que fazer uma conexão de metro.

Não adiantava insistir com ele, pensou Kagome, decidida a mudar de tática.

— Bem, eu vou falar com Sango — disse, sem entusiasmo. — A casa é dela. É ela quem decide.

— Ótimo — disse Inuyasha. — Estou certo de que Sango não vai se incomodar.

— Mas onde está Kikyou, afinal de contas? — perguntou Kagome. Tinha que falar com Sango antes de Inuyasha. Não dividiria a casa com Kikyou nem em mil anos.

Inuyasha correu os olhos pelo jardim e apontou.

— Ali, conversando com a sócia de Sesshoumaru.

Kikyou virou-se como se o tivesse ouvido e chamou-o. Inuyasha foi. Era a chance de Kagome falar com Sango.

— Você me promete que vai dizer que não? — implorou Kagome, assim que conseguiu afastar Sango de Miroku e contar-lhe a história.

— Se é o que você quer — disse Sango. — Mas eu não sei o que dizer a Inuyasha. Não consigo pensar em nada para vetar Kikyou. Ela me parece ótima.

— Eu não gosto dela — disse Kagome.

— Por quê?

— Simplesmente não gosto — respondeu Kagome, amuada. — Ela exagera naquele charme. E eu não acho que ela seja a pessoa certa para Inuyasha.

Sango estreitou os olhos para a amiga.

— Tem certeza de que não está com ciúme?

— Ciúme? — disparou Kagome, quase derramando o champanhe de susto. — Não seja ridícula! Você sabe que eu nunca tive ciúme de Inuyasha e que sempre me dei muito bem com todas as namoradas dele!

— Eu sei, mas era porque nenhuma delas se parecia com você.

— Kikyou não se parece comigo!

— Parece, sim. Tenho certeza que é por isso que você não gosta dela. Kagome virou-se e olhou para a direção de Kikyou e Inuyasha. Ela evidentemente não conseguia manter as mãos longe dele. Inuyasha deve odiar isso, pensou Kagome, em reprovação. Ele detestava demonstrações públicas de paixão.

Por outro lado, ele não estava exatamente afastando Kikyou, estava?

Kagome desviou os olhos.

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com Kikyou — disse. — Para começar, os cabelos delas são mais negros, e os olhos mais escuros!

— Está bem, mas mude a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos dela e o que teremos? Ela é incrivelmente bonita, tem pernas longas e bem torneadas e um ar elegante totalmente diferente de todas as outras namoradas que Inuyasha já teve. Admita, Kagome, vocês são praticamente clones!

Kagome não estava preparada para admitir nada naquele terreno.

— Nós somos totalmente diferentes e temos personalidades opostas! Eu diria que tudo o que Kikyou e eu temos em comum é o fato de sermos mulheres. Inuyasha não se cansa de me dizer como ela é prática e como gosta de fazer coisas saudáveis como escalar e acampar.

Sango deu de ombros.

— Como quiser, Kagome.

— Ora — prosseguiu Kagome, defensiva —, há muito tempo Inuyasha e eu concordamos que seríamos apenas amigos. Não há espaço para ciúme.

— E você nunca o achou atraente? — perguntou Sango e, por mais que quisesse, Kagome não conseguiu olhar a amiga nos olhos.

— Ele não era meu tipo.

— E você acha que era o tipo dele?

Será? Pela primeira vez, Kagome flagrou-se divagando.

— Ele nunca disse nada e, de qualquer forma, sempre teve aquelas namoradas cheias de espírito de aventura, que não se preocupavam com os cabelos e nem com maquiagem e que adoravam se levantar às seis da manhã para cozinhar. Inuyasha e eu gostávamos de rir na companhia um do outro e nunca quisemos estragar isso dormindo juntos. Até porque... — acrescentou ela, honestamente — ele não era nada atraente naquela época. Era meio magro e estudioso demais.

Sango olhou para Inuyasha no jardim.

—- Ele mudou.

— Eu sei — disse Kagome, acompanhando o olhar da amiga. Inuyasha se destacava da multidão. O homem esguio e elegante era estranho e ao mesmo tempo familiar.

Ele estava conversando com alguém fora do campo de visão de Kagome, mas quando o viu inclinar a cabeça para trás e rir, ela sentiu um frio na barriga, como se estivesse em queda livre. A sensação foi tão intensa que Kagome teve de fechar os olhos para controlar a vertigem e, quando os abriu, estava tonta e meio enjoada.

— Sim — concluiu. — Ele mudou.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Assustada com a intensidade da sua reação, Kagome levou a taça de champanhe aos lábios com mãos trêmulas e demorou algum tempo para perceber que Sango a observava, cheia de expectativa.

— O que foi?

Sango ergueu as mãos como se pedisse desculpas.

— Eu não disse nada!

Era a pior coisa que podia acontecer entre amigas que se conheciam tão bem. Não era preciso dizer nada para que uma soubesse exatamente o que a outra estava pensando.

— Eu não estou com ciúme, está bem?

— Está bem — disse Sango sorrindo. — Então, qual é o problema?

— Quem disse que há um .problema? Sango suspirou.

— Vamos lá, Kagome, está na cara! É Kouga?

— Não... sim... mais ou menos — admitiu Kagome com um suspiro.

— O que aconteceu?

—• Nada. Esse é o problema — Kagome baixou os olhos para o copo, sentindo-se péssima. — É que eu tenho andado meio inquieta... e já faz um tempo. A gente não brigou nem nada. Foi Kouga quem sugeriu que déssemos um tempo e eu acho que é o que estou precisando. Quero dizer, Kouga é incrível, não? — Ela detestava o tom de dúvida em sua voz.

— Ele parece ótimo — disse Sango.

— E lindo, e inteligente, e bem de vida, e agradável... o que mais eu poderia querer? Se eu tivesse pedido, ele teria vindo hoje — Kagome suspirou. — Eu sou maluca por ter deixado ele ir para Hong Kong! O que há de errado comigo?

— Nada, Kagome. Apenas que Kouga não é o homem certo para você.

— Mas se alguém como ele não é o homem certo, quem será?

— Eu não sei — disse Sango. — Mas você saberá quando o encontrar.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bem gente ta ai mais um cap^^

Espero q gostem!

Kissus, agora post soh no sábado, pq viajo amanha!!

Bye!!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Kagome desejou ter a mesma confiança de Sango. ' Estava começando a se perguntar se havia algo errado com ela. Não que fosse fútil, mas sabia que era bonita e nunca tivera problema em encontrar homens interessantes. Mas por algum motivo, nunca dera em nada. Ela sempre se apaixonava e se desinteressava num passe de mágica.

Talvez nunca encontrasse aquele homem especial, pensou, sombria, e talvez nem pudesse mais contar com Inuyasha. Os dois haviam combinado que se chegassem aos quarenta anos solteiros, casariam um com o outro.

Kagome se lembrava de ter achado graça daquela promessa. A verdade era que nunca lhe ocorrera que Inuyasha pudesse se casar. Ele era tão contido que era difícil imaginá-lo partilhando a vida com quem quer que fosse.

Kagome encontrou-o instintivamente. Ali estava ele, com Kikyou pendurada em seu braço como de hábito.

Determinada, Kagome mudou de posição para olhá-lo melhor. Pronto. Agora podia ver Inuyasha perfeitamente, enquanto ele conversava com Miroku. Inuyasha usava um terno marrom e uma camisa bege, impecável, que fazia a pele bronzeada parecer ainda mais dourada que o habitual.

Ele ficava incrivelmente bem em roupas formais, pensou ela. Mesmo naquele momento, vestido de maneira parecida com a maioria dos homens no jardim, ele tinha o ar seguro e confiante de um homem que ficaria perfeitamente à vontade desbravando uma selva de roupa caqui ou bebericando champanhe em um jardim inglês.

Kagome examinou-o com cuidado. Inuyasha não era tão bonito como o marido de Rin, Sesshoumaru, mas também não era de se jogar fora. Tinha belos olhos e linhas finas nas pálpebras causadas pela exposição continuada ao sol.

À boca também era interessante, pensou Kagome, maliciosa. Não era o tipo de boca que se sobressaísse a princípio, Inuyasha era quieto e tranqüilo demais para tal, mas certamente podia fazer uma mulher estremecer.

Naquele momento, Miroku virou-se para conversar com outra pessoa e Kagome viu Inuyasha estreitar Kikyou nos braços e beijá-la intimamente. O beijo provocou em Kagome uma dor tão inesperada, que obrigou-a a se curvar, quase derramando o champanhe.

Ela desviou o olhar de modo abrupto. Aquilo não estava certo. Ela costumava ser o centro das atenções e não alguém que ficava pelos cantos, sentindo-se excluída. Era hora de circular e de espalhar aquele charme pelo qual era tão famosa.

Foi tão bem-sucedida que no fim da festa um dos irmãos de Rin pediu-a em casamento. Kagome recusou a proposta delicadamente, mas não conseguiu evitar a satisfação interior. Podia estar com quase trinta e três anos e não ser a "rainha do camping" como Kikyou, mas havia homens que a desejavam, mesmo que só tivessem vinte e um anos e que estivessem inebriados com o champanhe da festa.

De repente, ela deu-se conta de que devia exercer alguma atração sobre homens mais novos. Mais cedo, flagrara-se no centro de um grupo de rapazes. Evidente que a admiração deles a deixava envaidecida. Era bom se sentir desejada para variar, pensou, desviando os olhos para Inuyasha e Kikyou, que continuavam abraçados no jardim.

Determinada a mostrar a Inuyasha que estava se divertindo loucamente, Kagome permitiu que cada um dos seus admiradores a conduzisse pela pista de dança sob os acordes dos ritmos escoceses e riu alto, jogou os cabelos para trás e disse a si mesma incontáveis vezes que estava se divertindo.

De onde estava, Inuyasha a viu encantar o rapaz com quem dançava. Ele não devia ter mais de dezesseis anos e provavelmente mal acreditava na própria sorte. Inuyasha já vira a facilidade com que Kagome encantava os homens. Nem mesmo o tio-avô de Rin, famoso por seu mau humor, ficara imune ao charme dela.

Era assim desde que a conhecera. Inuyasha lembrou-se da primeira vez em que a vira. Ela havia entrado na sala de aula, Morena, linda e glamourosa em meio a todas as outras estudantes e quando ela sorrira e se sentara ao seu lado, Inuyasha arregalara os olhos como o rapaz com quem ela estava dançando naquele momento.

Mesmo naquela época, Kagome já era uma estrela. Inuyasha nunca imaginara que poderiam ser amigos. No entanto, quando começou a conhecê-la, Inuyasha ficara impressionado ao descobrir como ela era amistosa, natural e divertida. Kagome podia parecer uma princesa, mas tinha uma risada contagiante.

Apesar de tudo, Inuyasha nunca tentara tirar vantagem da intimidade que surgira entre eles. Seu papel era o de amigo, do único homem constante em todos os altos e baixos da vida romântica dela.

E Inuyasha nem se incomodava, ou dizia a si mesmo que não. Assim podia vê-la e ficar perto dela de um jeito que os homens que entravam e saíam da sua vida amorosa não podiam. Eles nunca duravam muito tempo. Kagome podia parecer sofisticada, mas por baixo daquele verniz batia um coração verdadeiramente romântico, determinado a não se conformar com alguém que fosse menos que perfeito.

Talvez essa pessoa fosse Kouga. Para Inuyasha, ele não parecia perfeito, mas Inuyasha nunca entendera o gosto de Kagome para homens. Ele sorriu ao vê-la na pista de dança, se movendo graciosamente e rindo como de hábito. Enquanto girava, os cabelos longos voavam em torno do rosto alegre e a saia parecia flutuar ao redor das pernas espetaculares.

— Inuyasha! — chamou Kikyou e ele se deu conta de que devia estar atento a ela e não preocupado com outra pessoa.

Não teria chance de dançar com Kagome até bem mais tarde naquele dia.

— Eu estou cansada — Kagome desculpou-se quando ele a convidou para dançar.

— Cansada? Você? Nunca!

— Eu estou — protestou ela. — Estou dançando a festa toda. Determinada, Kagome abanou o rosto corado para não revelar sua relutância.

— Convide Aisling.

— Ela está dançando com Miroku.

— Eu estou exausta, Inuyasha. Juro — insistiu ela. Mas Inuyasha estava determinado.

— Isso não vai gastar sua energia — disse ele quando a banda começou a tocar os acordes lentos de uma música romântica. — Só precisamos ficar lá e balançar um pouco o corpo. Até porque, eu não saberia ir além disso. — Ele estendeu a mão novamente. — Vamos lá, Kagome, você agüenta. Sou apenas eu!

Era verdade. Era apenas Inuyasha. Kagome tentou se concentrar naquilo enquanto aceitava a mão estendida e o seguia para a pista. Não tinha como recusá-lo, sob o risco de ele achar que havia algo errado. E não havia. Era apenas Inuyasha.

Apenas os braços de Inuyasha em torno dela. Apenas o seu peito musculoso tão provocantemente perto. Apenas o rosto repousando sobre seus cabelos loiros. Já haviam dançado daquele jeito incontáveis vezes. Qual seria a diferença naquele momento?

— Lindo casamento — disse Kagome, engolindo em seco.

— E você parece estar se divertindo muito — disse ele, mais divertido que enciumado. — Que interesse é esse em rapazes tão novos, Kagome? Perdi a conta dos rapazes que você seduziu e abandonou nesta noite — prosseguiu ele, alegre. — Eles vão passar os próximos vinte anos sonhando encontrar uma mulher como você e a maioria vai acabar decepcionada.

— Você nunca se incomodou com isso — disse ela, mais agressiva do que tencionara. Inuyasha afastou-a um pouco e olhou-a, confuso.

— Era diferente.

— Eu sei — disse ela.

Por quê? Por que ele nunca a desejara como os outros homens? Por que nunca insinuara querer nada além de amizade? Porque ela teria ficado perplexa, lembrou Kagome, honestamente. De repente, estava sentindo muita vergonha de Inuyasha. A medida que o silêncio foi se prolongando, ela sentiu-se tentada a perguntar como ele estava indo no trabalho.

— Muito bem — disse Inuyasha, quase aliviado por ela ter tomado a iniciativa de romper o silêncio. — As coisas decolaram desde que Kikyou uniu-se a nós. O apoio dela na CBC, o nosso maior cliente, tem sido muito útil, já que ela sabe bem como as coisas funcionam.

— É mesmo? — disse Kagome, tentando fingir interesse.

— Temos a chance de conseguir um grande contrato. É uma chance que fará toda a diferença.

— Por que é tão importante?

— Porque significará uma expansão internacional. — Inuyasha estava entusiasmado. — A CBC é baseada em Paris, mas eles têm subsidiárias no mundo todo. Recentemente, nós fizemos um trabalho para a matriz e agora eles querem que implantemos o mesmo sistema de treinamento mundialmente.

— Que maravilha, Inuyasha! — exclamou Kagome, impressionada.

— O problema é que todas as filiais são muito independentes e a maioria é resistente à idéia dos treinadores partirem da matriz. Em alguns países, é vital estabelecer um relacionamento pessoal com os principais executivos antes de começar a fazer negócios.

— Mas você não tem como sair pelo mundo, se apresentando a cada filial!

— E verdade — ele concordou, sério. — Mas uma vez por ano, a CBC convida seus principais executivos para uma semana com todas as despesas pagas. O objetivo é oferecer uma ocasião social para premiar os melhores desempenhos, mas o encontro também garante que todos fiquem alinhados sob a mesma filosofia.

— Eu adoraria partilhar a filosofia de uma empresa que me desse uma semana de férias com tudo pago — Kagome admitiu, feliz pela conversa estar conseguindo distrai-la da perturbação que a proximidade de Inuyasha provocava.

— Esta é a minha Kagome!

— E onde vão ser essas férias? — perguntou ela depressa, desviando os olhos do pescoço dele.

— Nas Ilhas Seychelles. Eles reservaram um hotel em uma daquela ilhas e a CBC sugeriu que eu fosse junto. Eles acham que seria uma ótima oportunidade para eu conhecer várias pessoas.

Só Inuyasha era capaz de soar tão profissional ao receber um convite de férias nas Ilhas Seychelles.

— E você vai?

— Esse tipo de programa não é exatamente o meu estilo — disse ele, dando de ombros. — Mas Kikyou acha que eu devo ir.

Que surpresa, pensou Kagome, irônica.

— E ela também irá?

— Sim. — Se Inuyasha percebeu o tom crítico na voz dela, não deu a entender. — É ela quem tem todos os contatos e disse que é importante eu conhecer as pessoas e falar sobre o que podemos fazer por eles.

— Kikyou tem razão — concordou, fria. — Mas eu não sei se consigo imaginá-lo nessas férias na praia.

— Ah, não! — Inuyasha estremeceu com a idéia. — Eu ficaria louco se tivesse que passar o dia todo estendido ao sol, mas Aisling disse que sempre há muitas atividades nesses eventos.

— Ah... — Kagome estava começando a ficar enjoada de ouvir o que Aisling havia dito.

— É parecido com os trabalhos que fazemos em expedições para motivar o trabalho em equipe e a confiança. Atividades como mergulho ou escalada são excelentes formas de as pessoas de diferentes escritórios se conhecerem e criarem elos mais profundos. Quando as pessoas são desafiadas, elas tendem a melhorar sua habilidade de comunicação.

— É o que você sempre diz... — Kagome pensou que nunca tivera a menor dificuldade em se comunicar pelo telefone, sentada em um sofá.

Inuyasha sorriu.

— Eu sei que a sua idéia de ar livre não vai além de uma varanda, mas as pessoas costumam render muito quando são chamadas a fazer coisas que nunca fizeram antes.

— Qual é o problema em ficar deitado sobre a areia branca? Você sabe que pode trabalhar com a mesma eficiência a partir do bar da praia.

— Nem todos têm a sua habilidade de relacionar-se tendo a sua frente uma pina colada.

— Isso é muito mais útil do que mergulhar. Como você pretende fazer negócios embaixo d'água? Você só vai poder gesticular e fazer bolhas de ar! Eu vi na televisão — desafiou Kagome, amuada.

Inuyasha riu.

— Você detesta a idéia de molhar os cabelos. Felizmente, Aisling não é tão radical nessas questões.

É claro que não. Kikyou usaria roupas práticas, prenderia os cabelos e deixaria os saltos altos para trás, pensou Kagome irritada. Se ela preferia passar uma semana debaixo d'água, com um tanque preso às costas em vez de em uma espreguiçadeira, em uma praia tropical, era problema dela!

— Por falar nisso, você teve chance de falar com Sango? — disse Inuyasha, girando Kagome.

Ele a apertou um pouco para mantê-la equilibrada e aquilo foi suficiente para fazer o coração de Kagome disparar.

— Falar com Sango? — repetiu Kagome, lutando para controlar-se.

— Sobre a mudança de Kikyou.

— Ah, sim. Eu falei. — Kagome respirou fundo, torcendo para que a música parasse e Inuyasha se afastasse um pouco. Seria mais fácil concentrar-se.

— E o que ela disse?

Por um momento, ela desejou poder jogar a culpa em Sango, mas sabia que não seria justo.

— Ela deixou a decisão por minha conta e, para ser honesta, eu acho que gostaria de ficar sozinha na casa por algum tempo.

Pronto. Aquilo era bastante razoável e soava bem melhor do que dizer "eu preferiria morrer a ter que dividir uma casa com Kikyou ".

— Está bem — disse Inuyasha. — Mas Kikyou vai ficar desapontada. Ela gosta muito de você.

Kagome não acreditava naquilo. Kikyou podia ser educada, mas seus olhos sempre haviam tido um ar frio, que era apenas um reflexo da forma como a própria Kagome se sentia.

Como Inuyasha podia ser tão ingênuo? Ele devia estar enfeitiçado por Kikyou se acreditava em cada palavra que ela dizia. Para alívio de Kagome, a música acabou e Inuyasha deixou-a ir.

— Espero que ela encontre logo outro lugar — disse, forçando-se a ser agradável. — Até porque tenho certeza de que há lugares mais próximos para ela do que Tooting.

— Talvez — disse Inuyasha, tranqüilo. — Bem, enquanto isso, ela pode morar comigo. Seria o máximo da conveniência.

— O quê? — perguntou Kagome, mortificada.

— Bem, ela tem de morar em algum lugar — racionalizou ele. — Ela precisa desocupar o apartamento até o fim da próxima semana e não tem outro lugar para ir.

— Mas você nunca quis ninguém morando com você antes! Ele deu de ombros.

— Kikyou é diferente. Ela é uma pessoa especial. Nós nos damos bem e temos muito em comum.

— Você não acha que vai ser um pouco demais? Morar e trabalhar junto?

— Não saberemos se não tentarmos, não é? Até agora, conseguimos separar bem a parte profissional da pessoal. Acho que vai dar certo.

Pronto. Kagome mal podia acreditar em quão desastrosa acabara sendo a sua recusa. Ela nunca sonhara com a possibilidade de Inuyasha convidar Kikyou para morar com ele. Justo ele, que sempre prezara tanto a própria privacidade! As outras namoradas nunca haviam passado mais do que um fim de semana e nem deixado mais do que uma escova de dentes.

Kagome não gostava daquilo. Antes, sempre soubera como encontrar Inuyasha sozinho, mas agora ele passava o tempo todo com Kikyou. Conforme as semanas após o casamento de Rin foram passando, ela começou a vê-lo cada vez menos. E quando o via, buscava sinais de que ele estivesse se sentindo sufocado pela presença de Kikyou, mas para seu desespero, os dois pareciam perfeitamente felizes.

E ela só podia culpar a si mesma. Ela os fizera morar juntos e agora teria que aceitar a situação. Mas não era obrigada a gostar. Sentia terrivelmente a falta de Inuyasha e da sua amizade.

Por algum tempo, jogou suas expectativas em Kouga e convenceu-se de que tudo seria diferente quando ele voltasse de Hong Kong. Só que não foi. Kagome gostou de vê-lo novamente e os dois conversaram bastante, mas não era mais a mesma coisa.

— Eu sinto muito — disse ela, mortificada. — Não é você. Eu não sei o que há de errado comigo.

— Não se preocupe — disse Kouga, revelando-se um cavalheiro compreensivo. — Ainda podemos ser amigos.

De certa forma, Kouga assumiu o papel de Inuyasha, apesar de não conhecê-la tão bem quanto o velho amigo. Kagome sabia que Kouga logo arrumaria outra namorada, mas enquanto isso não acontecia, eles pareciam estar se dando muito melhor no papel de bons amigos.

Um dia, quando foram ao teatro, deram de cara com Inuyasha e Kikyou no bar, pouco antes do começo da peça. Aflita, Kagome agarrara a manga de Kouga na tentativa de fugir. Inuyasha, por outro lado, ficou muito feliz ao vê-la.

— Kagome, você andou se escondendo? — Era evidente que ele não estava com o coração disparado como o dela, a ponto de ter conseguido inclinar-se para beijá-la, sem soltar os copos. — Faz tempo que não a vejo! — disse. Então, seus olhos pousaram em Kouga e sua expressão endureceu. — Ah, você voltou.

— Voltei? — perguntou Kouga, aturdido.

— Segundo Kagome, você estava salvando sozinho a economia mundial em Hong Kong, enquanto o resto de nós, mortais, íamos ao casamento de Rin.

— Eu não iria tão longe — disse Kouga, modesto. — Mas felizmente conseguimos contornar aquela crise.

— Quando você voltou? — perguntou Inuyasha, seco.

— Faz algum tempo...

— Eu lamento não ter ligado para você — interrompeu Kagome, passando o braço pela cintura de Kouga e inclinando-se para ele —, mas você sabe como é quando um de nós se afasta — prosseguiu, apertando Kouga de leve. — Nós não temos ligado para ninguém, não é, querido?

Meio confuso, Kouga passou o braço em torno dela e confirmou suas palavras.

— Fico satisfeito que esteja tudo bem entre vocês — disse Inuyasha, mas seu tom e seu olhar diziam o contrário.

— Ah, está tudo perfeito, não é, Kouga?

— Perfeito — ecoou ele.

— Mas chega de falar em nós. Como vão vocês? — perguntou Kagome, alegremente.

Inuyasha entregou um dos copos a Kikyou para poder abraçá-la como Kouga e Kagome estavam.

— Estamos ótimos — disse.

Seria imaginação de Kagome, ou havia um tom defensivo na voz dele?

— Você não costuma vir ao teatro, Kagome — disse Kikyou. — Inuyasha estava justamente dizendo que você sempre foi estrela demais para querer dividir as atenções com outra pessoa no palco.

Kagome podia imaginar Inuyasha dizendo aquilo, mas não da forma como Aisling fazia parecer.

— Bem, eu também estou surpresa em encontrar vocês dois — respondeu ela, docemente. — Eu pensei que preferissem ficar ao ar livre, competindo para ver quem fica com as botas mais enlameadas e a toalha mais suja.

— Nós somos ativos — disse Kikyou, com um sorriso tão forçado quanto o de Kagome. — Mas também apreciamos cultura.

Inuyasha não parecia estar se divertindo. Kagome ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas antes que pudesse responder, Kouga puxou-a.

— Se você quer uma bebida, Kagome, é melhor irmos logo.

— E claro — ela concordou com um sorriso. — Vejo-os depois!

— Cultura! — explodiu ela, no momento em que se afastaram. — E só um musical! E Inuyasha vai odiar.

— Você vai me contar o que foi aquilo tudo? — perguntou Kouga, estendendo um refrigerante para Kagome.

— Eu não queria que Inuyasha soubesse que terminamos — disse ela, sem tentar disfarçar.

— Isso, eu percebi.

— Obrigada por me ajudar. Kouga olhou-a, curioso.

— Eu pensei que Inuyasha fosse o seu melhor amigo. Achei que ele seria a primeira pessoa a saber.

— Normalmente, seria — admitiu Kagome. — Mas ele ficou tão aborrecido com a sua ausência no casamento de Rin que eu mudei de idéia. Além disso...

— Além disso, o quê? — perguntou Kouga, curioso.

— Nada. — Ela não saberia explicar por que lhe parecera uma boa idéia fingir para Inuyasha que continuavam apaixonados. Kouga ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Deve fazer umas seis semanas que Rin se casou. Você está me dizendo que ele ainda não sabe?

— Eu não tive chance de contar a ele — Kagome explicou, na defensiva.

— Você fez mais que isso agora. Mentiu para que ele pensasse que continuávamos juntos.

— Eu sei — ela admitiu, cheia de culpa. — É que eu não suporto a idéia de Kikyou sentir pena de mim. Você viu como ela é. Ela bancaria a simpática e a boazinha, só porque está toda feliz com Inuyasha. — Ela disfarçou a pontada de dor com um gole de refrigerante. — Você sabe que eles estão morando juntos?

— Ah...

— O que isso quer dizer? — perguntou Kagome, baixando o copo.

— Isso explica por que você está tão aborrecida.

— Eu não estou aborrecida. É que não gosto de Kikyou. Inuyasha e eu nos dávamos muito bem até ela aparecer.

— Mas o problema não é Kikyou. É você.

— Eu?

— Você está apaixonada por Inuyasha.

Kagome abriu a boca para negar veementemente. Estava determinada a dizer a Kouga que ele era maluco e que Inuyasha era apenas um bom amigo e nada mais. Mas, por algum motivo, as palavras não saíram. Insegura, ela baixou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

— Eu estou certo, não estou? — perguntou Kouga, ao mesmo tempo que tocava o sinal para indicar o início iminente da peça.

Sorridente, ele pegou o copo de Kagome e colocou-o sobre uma mesa próxima. Então, pegou-a pelo braço e conduziu-a pela escada.

— Pobre Kagome. Parece que você foi atropelada por um caminhão.

Era exatamente assim que Kagome se sentia. Atordoada, ela deixou Kouga guiá-la até a cadeira. Depois de resistir por tanto tempo, ficara horrorizada ao ser confrontada com a verdade.

Como aquilo podia ter acontecido? Ela nunca amara Inuyasha, pelo menos, não daquela forma nova e assustadora e não havia motivo algum para começar a amá-lo.

Kagome não queria aquilo. Queria voltar para o que tinham antes, mas sabia que era impossível. Enquanto se recusara a aceitar, estivera tudo bem, mas agora que Kouga atirara a verdade no rosto dela, não havia como recuar.

A verdade era implacável e inegável: depois de todos aqueles anos, estava apaixonada por Inuyasha.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Oie meninasssss ^^!!

Valeu por estarem lendo a fic ^^

E q bom q estão gostando ^^!!

Ta ai mais um cap, o prox soh quarta kissus!!!

Ah sim, os dados do livro vou dar a vcs no ultimo cap como já disse, e soh lembrando q a fic eh uma adaptação, esta quase igual ao livro, soh os hentais, e outras coisinhas q ele n tem e vou colocar ^^!!

Kissus!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Enquanto olhava sem ver os atores no palco, Kagome lembrou-se do que Sango havia dito no casamento de Rin:

— Você vai saber quando encontrá-lo.

Mas ela não havia sabido. Fora preciso a interferência de Kouga, que estava longe de ser o homem mais perceptivo, para mostrar o óbvio e agora a vida dela mudara para sempre.

O que faria? Todas as outras vezes em que não soubera o que fazer, ela falara com Inuyasha. Kagome temia estragar a amizade para sempre. Inuyasha estava com Kikyou, lembrou-se. E ela teria que aceitar o fato de serem apenas amigos e fazer um esforço para gostar de Kikyou. Não seria fácil, mas ela tentaria.

Talvez não conseguisse dizer a Inuyasha como a sua vida havia mudado, mas contaria a ele sobre Kouga. Era idiota continuar fingindo. Nunca mentira para Inuyasha antes e aquilo não era certo. Se fossem amigos, como sempre haviam sido, ela simplesmente admitiria que Kouga não era o homem ideal.

Mas nas semanas que se seguiram, não pareceu haver oportunidade. E apesar da determinação de tentar gostar de Kikyou, achava que não seria capaz de agüentar a compaixão da outra. Ou, ainda pior: sua compreensão.

Assim, quando recebeu o e-mail de Inuyasha dizendo que Kikyou ia sair com velhos amigos e sugerindo que eles dois se encontrassem para um drinque na noite seguinte, Kagome concluiu que seria sua melhor chance de endireitar as coisas. Algumas delas, pelo menos.

Perfeitamente, respondeu ela por e-mail. "Parece que faz anos que não conversamos e eu tenho muito o que lhe contar. A hora de sempre, no lugar de sempre?"

"Também tenho novidades", respondeu Inuyasha na mesma hora. Até amanhã.

No dia seguinte, excepcionalmente, chegou ao bar dez minutos adiantada. Enquanto esperava, pediu uma bebida e sentou-se, girando o copo nervosamente nas mãos.

Kagome sentiu o coração disparar. Era uma sorte que ele não tivesse ido direto para ela porque ela não teria conseguido nem falar. Torcera tanto para que aquilo fosse uma ilusão, mas a verdade era que estava mesmo apaixonada por ele.

Inuyasha podia não ser o mais bem vestido, mas sua presença transpirava poder e ele foi servido em bem menos tempo que Kagome. No instante seguinte, virou-se, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, em busca de uma mesa.

Kagome engoliu em seco e acenou para atrair a atenção dele.

— Kagome! — exclamou ele, surpreso, inclinando-se para beijá-la. — Você chegou na hora? O que aconteceu?

"Eu estou apaixonada por você."

Ela sentiu o rosto formigar onde ele beijara. Estava profundamente envergonhada.

— Estava tudo tranqüilo no trabalho e eu saí mais cedo — disse ela.

— Tranqüilo, no mundo das relações públicas? — perguntou ele, sentando-se de frente para ela. — Não é possível! Saúde — disse, estendendo a garrafa para ela. — Você está ótima.

— Você também.

— Como vai você? — perguntou ele.

— Ótima. E você?

— Bem.

Aquilo era terrível. Kagome sentiu vontade de chorar. Sempre havia sido tão fácil conversar com ele. Eles pediam uma bebida e passavam o resto da noite rindo, falando e se provocando e agora estavam ali, sendo educados um com o outro.

— Você ainda vai para as lhas Seychelles?

Inuyasha assentiu. Era evidente que estava sentindo o clima estranho.

— Em duas semanas — disse.

— Sorte a sua. Eu gostaria de poder dar uma fugida em novembro. Fica tão cinzento por aqui.

Agora estavam reduzidos a falar do tempo! Inuyasha nem tentou entrar naquele assunto. Em vez disso, bebeu um gole da cerveja e deixou um silêncio incômodo se instalar.

Kagome brincou com o copo. Deveria estar contando a ele sobre Kouga, mas não sabia como fazê-lo sem dizer-lhe que seus sentimentos haviam mudado e se Inuyasha insistisse muito no assunto, logo perceberia o que havia mudado e o porquê e... Deus... talvez fosse melhor não dizer nada...

— E então? — perguntou Inuyasha meio tenso. — Quais são as novidades? Você disse que tinha muito o que me contar.

— Comece você — disse Kagome rapidamente. — Você disse que também tinha novidades.

— É. E tenho.

Ele parecia quase tão hesitante quanto ela. Era evidente que também não sabia por onde começar. Kagome sentiu um ligeiro frio no estômago.

— É bom ou ruim? — perguntou, tentando suavizar as coisas.

— Bom — disse Inuyasha depois de uma pequena hesitação.

— Você não parece muito seguro.

— Mas é bom. Definitivamente bom.

— Tem algo a ver com trabalho? — perguntou ela, curiosa.

— Não — respondeu ele, dando mais um gole na cerveja.

— E então? — pressionou, soando como a velha Kagome e não a Kagome tímida e retraída, sentada diante dele apenas um momento antes. —Você vai me contar ou eu vou ter que adivinhar?

— Kikyou e eu vamos nos casar.

Inuyasha estremeceu ao ver que pronunciara a frase como se sentisse culpa ou algo assim. Devia ter falado com mais cuidado.

Ele olhou para Kagome, sem saber como ela reagiria. Ela parecia petrificada e por um segundo ou dois, sua expressão era totalmente neutra. Então, os olhos azuis baixaram para o vinho e ela olhou a taça alguns momentos até Inuyasha começar a imaginar se ela o ouvira.

— Kagome? — chamou. Mas ela já havia erguido os olhos e havia um sorriso radiante em seu rosto.

— Ora... parabéns! — exclamou, num tom que combinava com o sorriso. Em seguida, debruçou-se na mesa para beijá-lo.

— Quando isso aconteceu? — perguntou ela, recostando-se na cadeira. Apesar do sorriso que começava a incomodar Inuyasha, ela parecia exatamente a mesma.

Havia algo errado naquele sorriso, mas Inuyasha não saberia dizer o quê.

— Na semana passada.

Haviam acabado de assinar um grande contrato e todos na empresa haviam saído para comemorar. Quando chegaram em casa, Inuyasha tentou dizer a Kikyou o quanto apreciara o que ela havia feito. Não havia dúvida de que a atuação dela fora decisiva. Ela era muito hábil em marketing e sua experiência com clientes como a CBC havia mudado os rumos da empresa, levando-os a uma nova fase, muito mais próspera. Fora importante assinar aquele contrato e se eles conseguissem fechar o acordo também com a CBC, o futuro estaria garantido.

— Nós não teríamos conseguido sem você — dissera ele, embalado pela euforia dos funcionários. — Nós formamos uma equipe e tanto.

— Acho que você e eu formamos uma equipe e tanto, o que quer que estejamos fazendo — dissera ela, sorrindo. — Por que não tornamos isso permanente?

Inuyasha não conseguira pensar em por que não. Kikyou era bonita, inteligente e tinha os mesmos interesses que ele. Inuyasha sabia que podiam viver juntos. Kikyou era muito fácil de se conviver.

Kagome, por exemplo, o deixaria louco. Ela nunca fecharia as gavetas e nem as tampas das garrafas e deixaria roupas espalhadas por todo lado. Depois, abarrotaria o banheiro de Inuyasha com cosméticos, monopolizaria seu telefone e dominaria a cozinha para preparar pratos elaborados, metade dos quais terminaria no lixo.

Não havia nada parecido com Kikyou. Inuyasha não conseguia pensar em alguém que se adaptasse tão bem a sua vida quanto ela.

Fazia anos que Kagome dizia que ele não tinha jeito para romance, mas Inuyasha não se incomodava. Os românticos, como Kagome, tinham aquela visão rósea e, na opinião de Inuyasha, totalmente equivocada dos relacionamentos. Eles queriam que tudo fosse perfeito e a vida estava longe disso.

Kagome olhava para ele, com dor nos olhos azuis.

— Por que você não me contou?

— Eu quis falar pessoalmente — disse Inuyasha, num tom estranho. — Ainda não contei para ninguém.

— Por que não?

— Eu queria que você fosse a primeira a saber. — Ele olhou-a, ansioso. — Eu sei que é um pouco repentino, mas o que você acha?

O sorriso de Kagome oscilou um pouco mas ela respirou fundo e disse:

—- Eu acho que é uma ótima notícia, Inuyasha. Fico muito feliz por vocês.

— Você gosta dela, não é?

— E claro — mentiu Kagome, com o sorriso cada vez mais fixo no rosto. De repente, um novo silêncio ameaçador se instalou. — E quando vai ser o casamento? — perguntou ela, apressada.

— Nós ainda não marcamos a data.

— E vocês vão fazer uma cerimônia tradicional ou algo diferente?

— Isso depende de Kikyou. Mas acho que ela ainda não planejou nada.

Kagome estava começando a sentir o maxilar doer pelo esforço de manter o sorriso.

— Eu posso ser sua madrinha? É um bom papel para a melhor amiga, não?

Inuyasha olhou-a e sorriu, assentindo.

— Bem, isso exige mais um drinque. — Ela esvaziou o copo com uma ponta de desespero. — Desta vez, eu vou tomar um champanhe!

— Eu vou buscar — disse Inuyasha, levantando-se. — Você fica aqui.

Kagome sentiu um alívio imenso por poder parar de sorrir. Também estava tremendo. Precisara de todas as suas forças para parecer feliz quando se sentia tão arrasada por dentro.

Ela sabia que aquilo estava para acontecer. No momento em que ele hesitara em contar as novidades, havia pressentido. Mas em vez de gritar de desespero, Kagome mantivera o sorriso, por mais difícil que fosse.

Inuyasha não podia saber o que ela estava sentindo. Não podia nem desconfiar. Ele ficaria constrangido, e apesar de aquilo não mudar seus sentimentos por Kikyou, talvez não se sentisse à vontade para comemorar e Kagome não achava aquilo justo. Assim, quando Inuyasha retornou com uma garrafa de champanhe num balde de gelo, ela voltou a estampar o sorriso no rosto.

— Pronto. Agora estamos entrando no clima — disse ela, quando ele tirou a rolha da garrafa sem nenhum sinal de afetação e serviu duas taças. — Parabéns, Inuyasha.

— Obrigado, Kagome — disse ele, relaxando. — Eu sei que é besteira, mas estava preocupado em contar-lhe.

— Não devia. Você sabe que eu só quero a sua felicidade.

— Nós ainda vamos ser amigos, não é?

— É claro. Mas agora, quem vai se casar comigo quando eu fizer quarenta anos e ninguém mais me quiser? — Kagome manteve o sorriso para mostrar que estava brincando. — Eu tinha confiado em você!

— Isso não vai acontecer — respondeu ele. — Desde que eu a conheço, sempre houve uma fila de homens desesperados para mostrar o quanto a desejam. E quanto a Kouga?

Kagome estudou seu champanhe.

— Ah, bem, digamos que o primeiro lugar da fila está vago. A expressão de Inuyasha mudou e ele colocou o copo na mesa.

— Como?

— Eu lamento mas as minhas notícias não são tão emocionantes como as suas. Kouga e eu terminamos.

— Mas você parecia tão feliz com ele. Você o achava perfeito! O que aconteceu?

— Ora, você sabe... — Kagome deu de ombros.

— Não —- disse Inuyasha. — Conte-me.

— Não foi nada em especial — disse ela, evitando olhá-lo.

Havia decidido contar a Inuyasha a verdade sobre Kouga, mas aquilo havia sido antes de ele dizer que ia se casar com Kikyou. Agora, tudo havia mudado. Se Inuyasha achasse que a decisão havia sido mútua, começaria a se perguntar por que Kagome estava tão infeliz e ela não queria que ele entrasse nesse terreno. Inuyasha a conhecia bem demais.

Não. Era melhor que ele achasse que ela ainda amava Kouga. Isso explicaria por que ela estava diferente e lhe daria uma boa desculpa para parar de sorrir, o que seria um alívio imenso.

— Kouga não está pronto para se comprometer — disse ela a Inuyasha. Isso, pelo menos, era verdade. Os dois nunca haviam discutido o fato e Kouga não parecia mais ansioso para se casar que a própria Kagome. — Ele gosta muito de ser um solteiro cobiçado.

Aquilo também era verdade. Kouga a achava atraente e ela combinara bem com o estilo de vida dele, mas nunca a amara. Essa era uma das razões por que continuavam se dando tão bem.

— As coisas estavam ficando intensas demais para ele — explicou.

— E esse não é o seu estilo? — perguntou Inuyasha, erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Eu sei. Irônico, não é? Por todos esses anos, eu dispensei homens que começaram a me sufocar e agora estou provando do meu próprio veneno. — Kagome forçou um sorriso. — Só falta você me dizer que é bem feito!

— Não. Vou lhe dizer que nunca achei Kouga bom o bastante para você. Eu sei que você o achava perfeito, mas ele nitidamente não tem gosto. Você vai achar alguém muito melhor — ele afirmou, confiante.

— O problema é que eu não quero alguém melhor — disse ela baixinho. — Só há um homem que eu quero.

— Kagome... — Inuyasha franziu o cenho. — Isso parece grave.

— Eu acho que é. — Ela girou o copo entre os dedos, incapaz de encará-lo. — Eu sei que já me apaixonei antes, mas isso é diferente. É mais do que gostar de um homem que tem um carro bacana e que pode me divertir. Isso é como querer alguém com cada fibra do meu ser e querer estar com ele e tocá-lo, sabendo que eu perdi a chance. É tarde demais — concluiu ela, triste.

— Será que é mesmo?

Kagome ergueu os olhos do copo e encarou-o, tão querido e conhecido e, de repente, tão incrivelmente belo. E tão comprometido com Kikyou.

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu, incapaz de falar. Sem dizer nada, Inuyasha se levantou, sentou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a.

— Pobre Kagome — disse, gentilmente. — Você está sofrendo? Para seu horror, Kagome sentiu uma lágrima e depois outra no canto dos olhos. Aflita, tentou afastá-la com ás costas das mãos, mas elas só passaram a escorrer mais rápido.

— Eu vou superar — disse, insegura.

— Eu não sabia, Kah-chan — Inuyasha falou, abraçando-a com mais força, o que só piorou a situação.

Kagome sentiu vontade de recostar-se nele, mas corria o risco de perder de vez o controle. Queria beijá-lo e implorar para que ele não se casasse com Kikyou. Diria que ele era o único homem que amava, o beijaria com paixão e faria amor com ele ali mesmo, desde que ele jurasse que nunca mais a deixaria.

A idéia de como o contido Inuyasha reagiria a uma cena tão melodramática foi suficiente para fazer Kagome sorrir.

— Eu vou ficar bem — ela afirmou, afastando-se um pouco para pagar um lenço.

— Você quer que eu mate Kouga? — perguntou Inuyasha. — Se quiser, eu mato.

— Obrigada, mas acho que isso não ajudaria — disse ela, sorrindo. — Até porque a culpa não é dele. Ele não tem culpa sobre o que eu sinto.

— Ele poderia lhe dar uma chance. Kagome meneou a cabeça.

— Eu tive a minha chance e a desperdicei. — Ela enxugou o rosto com o lenço e tratou de restaurar o sorriso. — Eu sinto muito — falou, empertigando-se na cadeira. — Não pretendia fazer esse escândalo. Devíamos estar comemorando o seu noivado. — Ela estendeu o copo. — Vamos tomar mais champanhe!

Inuyasha completou as taças obedientemente, mas estava preocupado com Kagome. Pelo menos, agora sabia o motivo da tensão por trás daquele sorriso.

Não estivera brincando totalmente quando se oferecera para matar Kouga. Odiava vê-la sofrer. E qual seria o problema com Kouga para rejeitar alguém como Kagome? Uma mulher linda, inteligente, espirituosa, de pernas maravilhosas e com hipnóticos olhos Negros? Era verdade que às vezes ela conseguia ser muito frívola, mas quando queria, era muito inteligente e perspicaz. Agora, por exemplo, estava ligeiramente corada e seus olhos brilhavam de dor, mas ela continuava fingindo que estava tudo bem. Inuyasha teve o impulso de abraçá-la de novo, mas como havia sentido uma certa resistência antes, preferiu não agir.

Além do mais, não eram os braços dele que ela desejava, certo?

— Vamos fazer uma festa para comemorar o seu noivado — disse ela.

— Você sabe que eu não sou muito de festas.

— Está bem — concordou ela. — E que tal um jantar, como o que fizemos para Sango e Rin quando elas ficaram noivas? Será que Kikyou vai gostar?

Kikyou! De repente, Inuyasha deu-se conta que esquecera completamente de Kikyou nos últimos minutos.

— Ah, sim, é claro que sim — disse, meio sem jeito.

— Ótimo. Então, está combinado. Que tal no próximo fim de semana? Vou falar com Sango e Rin e lhe mandarei um e-mail com a data — Kagome ergueu a taça novamente. — Saúde!

Kagome era a única culpada por não reconhecer a importância de Inuyasha antes. Mal podia pensar nos vários anos em que se pavoneara com os homens mais lindos da cidade, certa de que Inuyasha estaria lá se ela se entediasse, se quisesse conforto ou uma boa risada.

O fato era que ele havia sido seu melhor amigo por anos a fio e agora ela agiria a contento. Guardaria seus sentimentos para si, se alegraria por ele e faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para comemorar.

Kagome planejou um jantar espetacular que ninguém jamais esqueceria, mas acabou tendo que ligar para Rin para implorar para a amiga vir ajudá-la antes que todos chegassem.

— Tem que ser uma coisa tão sofisticada? — perguntou Rin, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao estudar o cardápio que Kagome havia elaborado há dias.

— Eu quero que seja memorável.

— Certamente será, ainda mais se você não conseguir fazer. O que é uma croquembouche, pelo amor de Deus?

— Uma pilha de profiteroles cheios de creme. Na receita tradicional, as carolinas ficam equilibradas com fios de açúcar caramelado, mas eu pensei em usar chocolate — disse Kagome. — Só que parece que não deu muito certo.

Aflita, ela contemplou a pirâmide que passara horas fazendo na noite anterior. As bolinhas leves como uma nuvem da receita haviam ficado com o aspecto de panqueca. Seria um pesadelo recheá-las com creme e quase impossível empilhá-las.

— Sei... — Rin examinou-as sem dizer nada e voltou ao cardápio. — O que mais? Canapés, suflês individuais, lagosta... Você não poderia ter escolhido pelo menos um prato que não fosse complicado?

Kagome suspirou.

— Na hora, eu achei que fosse uma boa idéia.

— Inuyasha ficaria feliz até com uma lata de feijão!

— Eu sei — disse ela, guardando alguns livros de receitas para limpar um pouco a área. — Mas ele tem que saber que eu fiz um esforço especial por Kikyou.

Rin colocou o avental e amarrou-o nas costas.

— Porque você odeia o fato de ele estar se casando com ela.

— Sim... não! — corrigiu-se Kagome, depressa. Em seguida, parou, percebendo que era uma besteira tentar enganar Rin.

— Está tão óbvio assim?

— Para nós, está, querida. Nós a conhecemos há muito tempo. Kagome mordeu o lábio.

— Inuyasha também.

— Sim, mas é diferente. Apesar de ele poder ser muito perceptivo às vezes, ele continua sendo um homem e provavelmente nem desconfia que você não gosta de Kikyou.

— E eu não quero que ele saiba, Rin. Ele vai ficar magoado.

— Você não acha que Kikyou é a pessoa certa para ele?

— Você acha?

Rin pensou por um momento.

— Eu mal posso acreditar que ele vá se casar com ela — admitiu. — Acho que eu e Sango sempre acreditamos que você e Inuyasha acabariam juntos.

Kagome, que estava abrindo a embalagem que continha cogumelos, ficou grata por estar de costas para Rin.

— Agora é tarde demais para isso — disse, num tom forçosamente despreocupado.

Rin pegou uma tábua e os cogumelos e começou a cortá-los em silêncio.

— Talvez Inuyasha não se case com ela.

— Inuyasha é um homem de palavra — disse Kagome, resignada.

— Se ele resolveu se casar com Kikyou, é o que vai acontecer.

— Mas Kikyou pode mudar de idéia — sugeriu Rin, esperançosa.

Mas não havia o menor sinal daquilo quando Kikyou e Inuyasha chegaram para o jantar. Ela estava deslumbrante num vestido de seda verde, cheia de planos para o casamento e com um anel de brilhante no dedo.

— É lindo — Kagome elogiou, admirando a jóia.

— Inuyasha me levou à joalheria no fim de semana. Eu levei horas para decidir qual era o que queria, não foi, Inuyasha?

— Horas — concordou ele. Kikyou riu e abraçou-o.

— Pobre Inuyasha. No fim, ele estava ficando entediado. Você sabe como ele é, Kagome!

Kagome entregou a Kikyou uma taça de champanhe sem olhar para Inuyasha.

— Sim — disse. — Eu sei como ele é.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Poxa gente, morri de pena nessa parte ç.ç!!

Ah tadinha da Kah-chan, o inu-baka deixou ela muito triste quando disse q vai casar com a kikynojo u.u

E ela lá toda apaixonada por ele, e ainda tendo q colocar a culpa no Kouga para n dizer q toda essa tristeza eh por ele.

E o pior, ainda faz um jantar p comemorar, nhyaaaa q garota boazinha, se fosse ela colocava veneno XD!!!

Kissus lindas, sexta tem mais ^^!!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

— Eu temo que tenha sido caro demais — prosseguiu Kikyou. — Mas ele disse que eu poderia escolher o que mais gostasse.

— Tenho certeza de que ele acha que você merece — disse Kagome, servindo outra taça a Inuyasha e obrigando-se a encará-lo. — Eu sei que você prefere cerveja, mas champanhe é obrigatório nessas ocasiões.

— Obrigado — Inuyasha pegou o copo das mãos dela; mas Kagome estava tensa ao extremo, e que o simples roçar de dedos provocou uma corrente elétrica tão forte que ela tirou a mão abruptamente, derramando metade da bebida.

— Desculpe-me — murmurou, corada, servindo-o de mais com mãos trêmulas.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele, preocupado.

— Só estou um pouco nervosa com o jantar — explicou-se ela. — Eu acho que fui longe demais.

Inuyasha sorriu.

— Você sempre faz isso, Kagome. Planeja esses cardápios incrivelmente elaborados e fica aborrecida quando não dá certo. Por mim, você poderia jogar fora todos esses livros de receita e oferecer pão com queijo aos seus convidados.

— Depois de hoje, talvez eu faça isso — ela concordou com um sorriso relutante. Então, os olhos de ambos se encontraram e foi como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo.

Inuyasha foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos.

— Foi gentil da sua parte ter se esforçado tanto — disse ele, passando os olhos pela cozinha.

— Sim, está tudo lindo — disse Kikyou, percebendo o olhar que os dois haviam trocado.

Kagome tinha forrado uma toalha adamascada antiga na mesa onde ela, Sango e Rin haviam passado tantas horas bebericando vinho e consertando o mundo e agora, ao admirar o resultado com a louça de festa, os copos de cristal e as velas acesas, foi obrigada a concordar com Kikyou.

Tudo parecia tão romântico quanto ela planejara, desde que não se olhasse para a cozinha, onde havia pilhas de louças e panelas sujas em volta da pia. Kagome havia usado praticamente todos os utensílios da cozinha e ainda havia tanto a ser feito. Ela sempre adorara ambientes integrados, mas às vezes sentia falta de uma sala de jantar separada, onde os convidados nem soubessem o que estava se passando.

— Eu gosto dessa cozinha — disse Kikyou. — Era por isso que eu tinha tanta vontade de morar aqui.

— Eu sinto muito — disse Kagome, lembrando-se de como afastara a idéia assim que Inuyasha trouxera o assunto à tona.

Ela respirou fundo. Aquela troca de olhares a deixara completamente aturdida. Não era certo encarar um amigo daquele jeito. Ainda mais no dia do noivado dele!

— Eu devo ter soado péssima quando insisti em ficar com a casa só para mim — Kagome desculpou-se.

— Não se preocupe — respondeu Kikyou. — Eu teria feito a mesma coisa. E no fim, acabou sendo melhor assim, não é, querido? — Ela pegou o braço de Inuyasha e sorriu. — Se eu tivesse vindo para cá... não teria ido morar com Inuyasha e nós nunca teríamos descoberto como combinamos... Provavelmente, nem teríamos pensado em nos casar, não é querido?

— É difícil dizer — respondeu ele.

— Eu só posso lhe agradecer, Kagome!

— Pegue um canapé — ofereceu Kagome, tentando sorrir.

— Ah, eu não devo — disse Kikyou admirando o prato que Kagome decorara com tanto esmero.

— Como essa é a única parte do jantar que deu certo, eu tiraria o máximo proveito, se fosse você.

— Bem, talvez só um — concordou Kikyou escolhendo, entre todas as opções, a que parecia menos calórica. — Delicioso — disse.

— Pegue mais um.

— Ah, não, obrigada — falou, tocando o abdome perfeitamente chato. — Eu já encontrei o vestido perfeito, mas não posso engordar nem um grama se quiser entrar nele até o casamento.

— Então, vocês decidiram quando vai ser?

Kagome ficou aliviada por Sango ter chegado naquele momento e se reunido a eles. Provavelmente, ela vira que Kagome estava prestes a atirar a bandeja de canapés no vestido de seda de Kikyou.

— Em maio — disse ela. — Eu acho que um casamento na primavera é perfeito, não?

Havia um brilho nos olhos de Kikyou e ela parecia eufórica. Kagome não podia culpá-la. Estaria se sentindo do mesmo jeito se estivesse com a aliança de Inuyasha, prestes a casar-se com ele.

— Com licença — falou, subitamente desesperada para esconder-se na cozinha. — Preciso ir ver a entrada.

Sango ficou ouvindo os planos de casamento cada vez mais excêntricos de Kikyou, enquanto Inuyasha baixava os olhos para a própria taça.

— Não se preocupe — Miroku murmurou em seu ouvido. — Eu trouxe cerveja comigo. — Ele olhou para a própria taça com uma careta. — Não sei por que as mulheres insistem em beber isso. Termine logo e eu irei buscar uma bebida apropriada.

Inuyasha sorriu e esvaziou a taça, obediente. Miroku sempre conseguia fazer as coisas parecerem melhores.

O jantar não poderia ser descrito como um triunfo culinário, os jantares de Kagome nunca o eram, mas havia bastante vinho e a companhia era ótima. Enquanto Kikyou parecia esfuziante, Kagome estava mais quieta que de hábito, mas assim que parou de ir e voltar à cozinha para cuidar da comida, ela relaxou e a noite ficou excelente.

Muito mais tarde, quando ela se levantou para fazer mais café, Inuyasha seguiu-a até a cozinha para ajudá-la, enquanto os outros conversavam animadamente à mesa.

— Caso eu me esqueça de dizer depois, muito obrigado — disse ele.

— Eu sinto muito pela lagosta... E pela sobremesa. Foi tudo meio desastroso, não? — Kagome falou.

— Estava delicioso — mentiu Inuyasha. — Mas de qualquer forma, a comida é o que menos importa. O que importa é a sua dedicação. Foi uma noite muito especial e eu gostei muito. Kikyou também — acrescentou ele, abraçando Kagome.

Por um segundo, ela apoiou-se nele, mas logo se afastou e fingiu estar ocupada, enchendo a chaleira.

— Ainda na mesma com Kouga? — perguntou Inuyasha.

— Eu o vejo de vez em quando — disse ela, pondo pó de café no filtro. — Mas não é a mesma coisa.

— Não está ficando mais fácil? Kagome parou e encarou-o.

— Não.

Ela teria que dar um jeito naquilo, disse Kagome a si mesma na manhã seguinte, enquanto atacava a imensa pilha de louça suja. Compraria uma lava-louças!

Milagres não aconteciam. Kikyou ia mesmo se casar com Inuyasha e, julgando pela conversa da noite anterior, seria incapaz de falar sobre qualquer outro assunto até a data. Todos haviam escutado os planos de Kikyou para o casamento e ficou claro que alguns eram novidade também para Inuyasha, incluindo a lista de possibilidades para a lua-de-mel.

— Nós iremos para as Ilhas Seychelles em duas semanas — dissera Kikyou. — Será uma boa chance de conhecer o lugar para ver se vale a pena voltar. Parece muito bonito, mas talvez não haja muito o que fazer além de mergulhar.

— Mas os casais em lua-de-mel não costumam ter problemas para achar o que fazer — dissera Miroku, divertido, mas Kikyou levou-o a sério.

— Inuyasha e eu não somos assim. Precisamos poder escalar, ou velejar, ou descer uma cachoeira. Morreríamos de tédio se tivéssemos que passar o dia na praia.

Kagome fora incapaz de evitar um olhar cúmplice para Sango e Rin.

— Nós não — dissera Rin.

— Se quer saber, eu acho que ela está exagerando — sussurrara Sango no ouvido de Kagome, um pouco mais tarde. — Aposto que ela odeia isso tudo. Kagome não concordava. Era verdade que Kikyou parecera um pouco obsessiva em seus planos para o casamento, mas ficava igualmente à vontade ao ar livre, com Inuyasha. Assim, depois que o casamento do século passasse, ela se acomodaria e seria uma excelente esposa.

Assim, Kagome tinha que parar de sofrer e se conformar. Mas era mais fácil falar do que fazer. Ela bem que tentou. Obrigou-se a voltar a ir a festas e tentou manter-se ocupada para não pensar muito, mas a lembrança de Inuyasha era uma dor constante dentro dela. Com o passar dos dias, acabou perdendo peso, o que não era bom. Ficou com olheiras e um ar cansado. Quando a viram, Rin e Sngo ficaram preocupadas.

— Você está horrível!

— Obrigada.

— É sério, Kagome. Será que você está doente? Doente de amor, pensara Kagome, triste.

— Só estou cansada — disse. — Eu preciso de umas férias, mas estou sem dinheiro agora. Minha última conta de cartão de crédito foi tão imensa que eu pensei que fosse desmaiar quando abri a fatura. Bem que eu queria que alguém me oferecesse uma semana de graça nas Ilhas Seychelles!

A idéia de uma semana inteira sem nada para fazer, a não ser deitar-se em uma praia tropical, era mais que tentadora. Nada de mergulhos, nada de velejar, apenas ficar sob o sol, de olhos fechados... sim, ela adoraria!

— Seria perfeito, não? — perguntou Rin. — Inuyasha e Kikyou estão prontos.

— Quando eles partem? — perguntou Sango, levantando-se para encher os copos.

— Em breve, eu acho.

— Eu não o vejo desde o seu jantar. Como vai Inuyasha? Kagome sentiu um peso na garganta à simples menção do nome dele.

— Eu não sei — disse, tentando soar casual. — Também não o vi.

Sango franziu o cenho.

— Espero que esteja tudo bem. Inuyasha não costuma sumir assim. Ele não fez nenhum contato?

— Ele ligou e deixou um recado agradecendo o jantar — admitiu Kagome. — Mas como não era o tipo de mensagem que pede uma resposta, eu não respondi.

— Mas, Kagome, ele devia estar esperando um retorno seu, não?

Ela deu de ombros, incapaz de explicar como estava achando difícil falar com Josh nos últimos tempos.

— Eu não quis me intrometer — disse ela, defensiva. — Eles devem estar querendo ficar sozinhos.

— Eles devem achar que você os está ignorando — disse Rin. — Eu pensei que você quisesse que Inuyasha achasse que você gostava de Kikyou.

— Eu gosto... Só preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com a idéia.

— Você já teve quase três semanas, Kagome — comentou Sango, entregando o copo à amiga. — Vai ter de aprender a lidar com isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Kagome suspirou e bebericou do copo.

— Eu sei.

O problema era que não conseguia imaginar-se tendo uma conversa normal com Inuyasha quando tudo o que queria dizer era que o amava. Não que não pudesse ligar para eles e desejar boa viagem. Pelo menos, teria um assunto sobre o qual falar.

— Eu vou ligar para ele — prometeu.

Para seu alívio, as amigas mudaram de assunto.

— Eu não sei se podemos pagar uma semana nas Ilhas Seychelles, mas o que mais podemos fazer para animá-la? — perguntou Rin. — Amanhã é sexta-feira. Por que não vem jantar conosco? Pela sua cara, você anda precisando ser alimentada.

— Eu bem que gostaria, mas preciso ir a uma festa em Battersea — Kagome argumentou, sem entusiasmo.

No dia seguinte, quando chegou em casa depois do trabalho, estava ainda menos entusiasmada com a idéia. Era uma noite fria de novembro, e ventava tanto que o guarda-chuva era inútil. A caminhada do metro até em casa havia bastado para deixá-la molhada e gelada e era improvável que tivesse disposição para tomar banho, se trocar, enfrentar a chuva novamente e passar o resto da noite sorrindo e fingindo divertir-se.

Mas a alternativa era ficar em casa pensando em Inuyasha e fazendo força para não chorar.

Talvez um chá a animasse. Kagome preparou um chá de jasmim e desabou no sofá. Ainda estava tentando reunir energia para tomar um banho quando a campainha tocou.

Quando olhou pelo olho-mágico e viu Inuyasha, encolhido dentro de um casacão, seu coração disparou. Ele estava com os cabelos molhados e a chuva escorria pelo seu rosto.

— Inuyasha! — Ela abriu a porta apressada e puxou-o para dentro. — O que faz aqui? Você está ensopado!

—- Eu precisava ver você.

Inuyasha ainda não pensara no que ia dizer. Simplesmente seguira seu instinto de ir até Kagome.

— Entre. — Ela ajudou-o a tirar o casaco e pendurou-o no encosto da cadeira da cozinha. — Sente-se. Eu vou pegar uma bebida. Você está precisando.

Ele devia estar com uma aparência péssima, mas no momento em que desabou no sofá, Inuyasha começou a se sentir melhor. Havia algo incrivelmente reconfortante naquela casa e sobretudo naquela cozinha grande, bagunçada e cheia de coisas.

— Aqui. — Kagome pôs um copo de uísque na mão dele e sentou-se no sofá de pernas cruzadas, virando-se para encará-lo. — Agora, conte-me o que aconteceu.

— Kikyou me deixou — disse Inuyasha, um pouco surpreso com a facilidade com que dizia aquilo.

— Deixou você? — Kagome olhou-o, incrédula. — O que você quer dizer com deixou você!

— Ela se foi. Não quer mais se casar comigo.

Era quase um alívio ver que a notícia era tão inesperada para Kagome quanto havia sido para ele.

— Mas... por quê? Ela estava tão animada no outro dia. O único assunto dela era o casamento!

— Ela estava tentando se convencer de que era o que queria — disse ele, tranqüilo. — Mas não era. Esse tempo todo ela estava apaixonada por outra pessoa.

Kagome meneou a cabeça, estupefata.

— Quem é ele? Você o conhece?

— O nome dele é Haku. Eu não o conheço bem, mas ele é um dos principais executivos da CBC. Kikyou já trabalhou lá e foi onde o conheceu. Ela me contou esta noite que os dois tiveram um tórrido romance por quase um ano e que é louca por ele. Só que ele é casado e apesar de ter falado em deixar a mulher, ficava sempre inventando desculpas, até que Kikyou resolveu terminar tudo.

Kagome meneou a cabeça, sem dizer nada.

— Ela estava louca para sair da CBC para não precisar vê-lo todo dia. Como eu já a conhecia por causa de um trabalho que tínhamos feito, convidei-a para trabalhar conosco e ela aceitou na hora. Ela me disse hoje que minha oferta havia caído do céu.

— Não me impressiona que ela quisesse tanto trabalhar com você — disse Kagome, seca. — Então, toda aquela história sobre querer um emprego com mais desafios, em uma empresa pequena era conversa?

— Não exatamente. Ela gosta de trabalhar conosco, mas não pode afastar-se como imaginava — disse Inuyasha. — Você sabe que estamos prestes a fechar aquele contrato com a CBC, não é? Se conseguirmos, vai ser muito por causa dos contatos de Kikyou, e parte do trabalho dela agora envolve um contato regular com Haku. Isso não tem sido fácil para ela.

Kagome não estava no espírito de ficar comovida com os problemas de Kikyou.

— Ora, Inuyasha, parece até que você está com pena dela!

— E estou, um pouco... Kikyou tentou tudo o que pôde para esquecê-lo, mas não conseguiu.

— Pois eu sentiria mais respeito por ela, se tivesse tentado fazer isso sem usar você — Kagome afirmou, irritada.

— Você fala como se ela fosse uma cínica. — Era irônico que coubesse a ele defender Kikyou. — Não que ela não gostasse de mim, ela disse que gostava muito e pensou em recomeçar a vida comigo, mas não deu. Segundo ela, não era como estar com Haku.

— E o que a fez mudar de idéia? O que deflagrou essa crise?

— Haku ligou para ela ontem. Disse que estava se divorciando e que queria ficar com ela. Kikyou disse que não seria justo se casar comigo, estando apaixonada por Haku. Ela pediu desculpas — acrescentou Inuyasha.

— Quanta generosidade... — grunhiu Kagome.

— Ora, vamos lá, Kagome. Pelo menos, ela foi honesta. Foi melhor ela ter me dito isso agora do que depois que estivéssemos casados. Quanto mais demorasse, pior seria.

— E. Acho que sim... Me desculpe — murmurou, arrependida. — E que eu não acredito na sua calma. Aliás, não acredito em nada. Kikyou parecia tão feliz com você. E... e vocês ficavam bem juntos.

— Ficávamos? — Inuyasha deu um gole no uísque. Estava mais quente, mais seco e ali, no sofá, com Kagome, tudo parecia mais fácil. — É difícil de explicar.

— Eu sinto muito, Inuyasha — disse ela, baixinho. Inuyasha deu de ombros. Ela sorriu.

— Desculpe por jogar tudo em cima de você.

— Eu já chorei muitas vezes no seu ombro — Kagome comentou, pegando o copo dele para servir mais uma dose e recostando-se em seguida.

— Como você está? — perguntou. — De verdade.

— Acho que um pouco surpreso — ele admitiu, bebericando o uísque.

Não poderia dizer a ela que a primeira coisa que havia sentido fora alívio. Só quando Kikyou o desprezara ele havia percebido que fora como se um imenso fardo tivesse saído das suas costas.

— Quando eu fui para casa esta noite, essa era a última coisa que imaginava ouvir — disse Inuyasha. — Kikyou passou a semana fazendo planos para o casamento, nós trabalhamos o dia inteiro juntos e ela pareceu absolutamente normal. Ela é muito boa em separar a vida profissional da pessoal.

Kagome não concordava. Pelo que sabia, Kikyou sempre dava um jeito de acabar dormindo com o chefe e não havia nada menos profissional do que isso. Mas precisava ter cuidado com o que dizia. Inuyasha estava bancando o corajoso, mas Kagome achava que ele estava mais magoado do que parecia. Aquela atitude era típica dele.

— E o que você disse? — perguntou ela.

— O que eu poderia dizer? Se Kikyou se sente assim sobre Haku, não há por que ela ficar comigo.

Kagome lamentava por ele. Sonhara em ouvir que Kikyou desistira do casamento, mas agora que o momento chegara, só conseguia pensar no sofrimento dele. Aquele não era o momento de atirar-se nos braços dele e dizer que o amaria para sempre. Ele estava triste e vulnerável e continuava apaixonado por Kikyou. Não estava pronto para pensar em mais nada, em mais ninguém.

— Talvez ela volte — confortou Kagome. — Quando for morar com esse Haku, pode descobrir que as coisas não são mais como antes. O romance acaba depressa quando você tem que lavar meias sujas ô brigar sobre quem perdeu a tampa da pasta de dentes.

— Talvez — Inuyasha falou, mas não parecia convencido.

— Kikyou é uma boba. Ela não sabe a sorte que tem. O que mais ela pode querer além de você?

— Ela sabe o que quer e não sou eu.

De repente, Inuyasha colocou o copo sobre a mesinha e abraçou-a.

— Desculpe, Kagome. Eu sou um bobo. Você sabe como é isso.

— Sei — disse ela, aninhando-se no ombro dele. — Sei exatamente.

Tudo deveria estar perfeito. Ele estava livre, ela estava livre e os dois se abraçavam. O que mais poderia desejar? Se Kagome abrisse os olhos, se erguesse um pouco o rosto, seria fácil beijá-lo.

Mas não era tão fácil. Se não havia conseguido dizer a Inuyasha o que sentia quando ele estava feliz com Kikyou, agora seria bem mais difícil. Ele precisaria de apoio, de uma presença constante... Precisaria que Kagome fosse o que sempre havia sido. Enquanto isso, era melhor que pensasse que ela continuava apaixonada por Kouga.

Inuyasha apertou-a com mais força.

— Formamos uma dupla e tanto, não? — perguntou ele, tentando parecer animado. — Dois rejeitados! Qual é o problema conosco?

— Qual é o problema com eles? — brincou ela e Inuyasha beijou-a nos cabelos.

— Que bom que você está aqui, Kagome.

— Eu sempre estarei perto de você, Inuyasha.

Kagome recostou-se meio trêmula e pegou o copo, tentando manter a voz calma.

— O que você vai fazer agora?

— Nada — respondeu Inuyasha, pegando o próprio copo. — Como vamos continuar trabalhando juntos, nós teremos que ser civilizados.

— E ela vai continuar no emprego depois do que fez com você? — perguntou Kagome, perplexa.

— Eu não posso demiti-la porque ela não está apaixonada por mim — Inuyasha falou, seco. — De qualquer forma, ela é muito boa no que faz e eu preciso dela para fechar o contrato com a CBC.

Kagome não conseguia acreditar que Kikyou fosse tão importante.

— Mas vai ser muito estranho, Inuyasha! Todos no trabalho devem saber que vocês estavam morando juntos e planejando se casar.

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

— Teremos de lidar com isso. Eu vou falar com os outros e pedir para não comentarem. De qualquer forma, nós vamos estar nas Ilhas Seychelles na semana que vem, todos vão poder fofocar à vontade e quanto voltarmos, teremos outros assuntos.

Kagome olhou-o, frustrada. Ele podia ser muito racional quando queria. Em vez de arrancar os cabelos ou de planejar vingança, estava fazendo planos comerciais!

— Por que você não deixa Haku ir em seu lugar para as Seychelles? Você pode até levá-los ao aeroporto!

— Eu não preciso dar o meu lugar — disse Inuyasha. — Haku vai de qualquer jeito. Ele é um dos gerentes de vendas mais bem-sucedidos da CBC e vai levar Kikyou em vez da mulher dele. Ele mudou a passagem para o nome dela e já disse aos organizadores que Kikyou vai estar no lugar da mulher dele.

— Mas e você? — perguntou Kagome, boquiaberta.

— Se dissesse que estou ansioso, eu estaria mentindo. A última coisa que eu queria agora era passar uma semana preso em uma ilha, bajulando clientes potenciais. E não sou bom nisso, e é por isso que a presença de Kikyou é importante. Mas se ela ainda fosse minha noiva, seria mais fácil manter as coisas num nível mais social. Como as coisas estão, eu vou aparecer lá sozinho e vai ficar evidente que fui apenas a trabalho. E era exata-mente essa impressão que a CBC não queria dar!

— Mas, então, por que você não fica?

— Eu preciso ir — falou ele, passando a mão nos cabelos. — A CBC insistiu em que eu fosse para fazer contatos e o contrato é importante demais para nós. É uma segurança de três ou quatro anos para todos os que trabalham comigo.

Ele esvaziou o copo e colocou-o na mesa.

— Eu farei o que for possível. E melhor ligar para a CBC amanhã logo cedo e dizer que eu não levarei a minha noiva. Assim, eles poderão cancelar a passagem e talvez me mudar de quarto.

— A menos que você apenas mude o nome da sua noiva — disse Kagome.

Inuyasha olhou-a, confuso.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Bem, Se Haku conseguiu colocar o nome de Kikyou na passagem da coitada da mulher dele, por que você não pode fazer o mesmo?

— E por que eu faria isso? Kikyou já tem passagem.

— Eu não estava pensando nela — disse Kagome, sorrindo. — Estava pensando em mim.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bem pessoal desculpe a demora, sei q prometi para ontem, mas n deu p postar ^^!!

Concordo com a kagome, como alguém pode abandonar o inu-chan????

Bem a partir de agora a estória fica interessante XD!!!

Quarta tem mais genteeeeeeee!!!!!!

E mandem muitos reviews!!!! ^^

Há sim, leiam essa fic: .net/s/4749697/1/Encontro_Surpresa

No final da fic eu falo dela ^^!!!

Kissus!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sei vcs querem me matar por ter demorado a postar ç.ç!

mas ontem a net ontem deu pau =/!!

mas agora ta ai ^^!!

kissus bom cap!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**CAPÍTULO VI**

— Você? — inquiriu Inuyasha com cuidado. — Eu detestaria desperdiçar uma passagem para as Ilhas Seychelles — Kagome explicou. — Você pode não gostar da idéia de passar uma semana em uma praia tropical, mas faz anos que eu não tiro férias.

Kagome avançava aos poucos para não assustá-lo, mas estava louca para convencê-lo. Seria perfeito para os dois.

— Eu poderia ir com você — prosseguiu ela. — Ando tão triste ultimamente, que não me arrisco a viajar sozinha. E se há essa chance de passar uma semana na praia, à custa de outra pessoa...

— Você agüentaria?

— E eu poderia ajudá-lo. Você disse que seria mais fácil se fosse acompanhado. Quem vai saber que eu não sou a noiva que você ia levar?

— Para começar, Kikyou e Haku.

— Depois do que eles fizeram com você, o mínimo que podem fazer é ficar calados. E as pessoas que você precisa impressionar não vão saber. Eu posso não ter os contatos de Kikyou, mas sei conversar tão bem quanto ela. Talvez até melhor — acrescentou.

Inuyasha olhou-a, confuso.

— Não parece certo, mas não consigo pensar em uma só razão para discordar.

— Parece errado porque você vai estar comigo e não com Kikyou. Mas a gente se dá tão bem, Inuyasha. Vamos lá... Algumas vezes, quando saíamos juntos, as pessoas achavam que éramos um casal por causa da nossa linguagem corporal, lembra-se?

— E se nós tivermos que dividir o quarto?

— Eu não me importo — disse Kagome, animada. — Até porque vai ser difícil ficar vendo Kikyou e Haku lá, Inuyasha. Aliás, que porcaria de nome é esse? Parece que a mãe queria chamá-lo de Hakudousi e comeu o doushi — Ela parou, notando que havia se perdido. — Onde eu estava?

Inuyasha riu.

— Me convencendo sobre como seria difícil ir sozinho para as Ilhas Seychelles. Só que agora você estragou tudo. Eu nunca mais vou conseguir olhar para Haku sem pensar em você!

Kagome sorriu, feliz ao ver um pouco de ânimo voltar ao rosto dele.

— Vamos lá, Inuyasha. Será mais fácil com um amigo por perto!

— Isso depende do amigo — brincou ele.

— Eu estarei lá para lhe dar apoio e se isso significar que terei de passar por sua noiva para manter as aparências, ótimo. E se por isso tivermos de dividir o quarto, eu não vou reclamar. Nos conhecemos bem demais para isso.

— E se tivermos de dividir a cama?

Kagome hesitou, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

— Nós sabemos como são as coisas, Inuyasha. Sei que você está apaixonado por Kikyou e você sabe sobre Kouga. Não há espaço para mal-entendidos no nosso caso, não é?

Inuyasha não sabia se era por causa dos dois uísques, mas a idéia dela estava começando a fazer sentido. Que mal poderia haver em dois velhos amigos dormirem na mesma cama? Especialmente quando estava tão claro que ela continuava apaixonada por Kouga! Como ela acabara de dizer, não havia espaço para mal-entendidos.

Oferecer uma semana a Kagome na praia seria uma forma de tirar algo de bom daquela confusão com Kikyou. Inuyasha não se importava que ela achasse que ele precisava de mais apoio do que necessitava de fato. Tinha de admitir que seria bom viajar com ela. Ela encantaria a todos, menos, talvez, Kikyou e Haku... e sua presença facilitaria as coisas.

Ah, sim, havia muitas razões para levar Kagome consigo, mas a principal delas era que a queria por perto. Ele havia tido muitas conversas sobre casamento nas últimas semanas. Seria divertido estar com Kagome.

— E então? — perguntou ela.

— Então... vamos! — respondeu ele, sorrindo quando a viu pular de alegria. Era melhor Inuyasha ter cuidado. Se abandonasse rápido demais o papel de noivo rejeitado, ela poderia achar que ele não precisava mais de apoio. — Acho que isso também facilitará as coisas para Kikyou.

Kagome estreitou os olhos escuros.

— Mas essa é a minha maior preocupação!

— Sarcasmo, Kagome?

— É mais um serviço que podemos oferecer — ela afirmou, ainda mais sarcástica. — Francamente-, Inuyasha. Ela acabou de rejeitá-lo. Eu sei que ela é importante para você, mas acho um pouco precipitado você se desdobrar para tornar as coisas mais fáceis para ela. Que tal um pouco de raiva ou amargura? Acho que seria bem mais saudável!

— O problema é que eu não estou sentindo isso — Inuyasha falou sabendo que, se estivesse mesmo apaixonado por Kikyou, estaria exatamente como Kagome desejava. — Você não ficou com raiva e nem amarga por causa de Kouga — comentou ele. — E não é por isso que não está sofrendo, certo?

Kagome pensou em responder mas mudou de idéia.

— Você não espera que eu seja gentil com Kikyou, não é? — perguntou ela. E Inuyasha imaginou o que ela teria desistido de dizer. — Eu não sou tolerante como você.

— Ora, Kagome. Vamos apenas nos concentrar nos negócios, está bem? E claro que vai sobrar bastante tempo para você relaxar.

Kagome recostou-se no sofá e esticou as pernas, satisfeita.

— Quando nós partimos?

— Segunda-feira ao meio-dia — anunciou ele. — Eu virei buscá-la de manhã e nós iremos para Heathrow juntos.

— Você diz isso porque teme que eu me atrase!

— Eu sei que se dependesse de você, sairíamos cinco minutos antes da decolagem — disse Inuyasha. — Eu não sei se agüento. Já que vamos fingir que somos noivos, por que você não finge ser uma pessoa normal e aparece na hora, só para variar?

Kagome mostrou a língua. Nunca havia perdido um avião. Era verdade que passara perto algumas vezes e que desistira de marcar seus trens antecipadamente, mas os aviões nunca saíam na hora mesmo!

— Aposto que você vai querer sair na segunda-feira quando o sol raiar e chegar lá quatro horas antes, só por segurança — brincou ela.

Kagome examinou mentalmente o próprio armário. Fazia tanto tempo que não tirava férias de verão, que todas as suas roupas de calor estavam fora de moda. Teria de ir às compras no dia seguinte. Inuyasha não entenderia, mas para enfrentar Kikyou precisava estar bem preparada no quesito estilo. Nada óbvio demais, claro. Apenas o suficiente para Kikyou achar que nunca estava com a roupa certa.

Mas Inuyasha estava pensando em aspectos mais práticos.

— E o seu trabalho, Kagome? Eles vão deixá-la sair avisando tão em cima da hora?

Por que ele pensava naquilo? Havia tantas outras coisas mais importantes nas quais pensar. Relutante, Kagome parou de pensar no guarda-roupa criado especialmente para incomodar Kikyou.

-— Mais tarde eu vou ligar para a casa da minha chefe. Ela não vai gostar, mas não estamos com muito trabalho e eu fiz tantas horas extras ultimamente que tenho direito a alguns dias de folga. É uma sorte que Kaede seja tão romântica — confidenciou ela. — Se ela começar a implicar, eu direi que resolvemos nos casar de repente e que você está me levando para as Ilhas Seychelles para comemorar.

Inuyasha não parecia convencido.

— Não diga a ela que nos conhecemos há quatorze anos — pediu ele.

— Ah, eu não sei... — disse Kagome. — Kaede sabe que nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Eu vou apenas dizer que tudo mudou de repente e que fomos pegos de surpresa.

Ela fez uma pequena pausa.

— Você acha que ela vai acreditar? — perguntou Inuyasha, seco.

— Pode ser. Às vezes, as pessoas se apaixonam quando menos esperam.

— Parece muito convincente vindo de você. Outro silêncio.

Por alguma razão, o coração de Kagome estava disparado. Não olhe para ele, pensou. Você vai bancar a boba. Mas uma força maior obrigou-a a olhá-lo e eles se encararam por um breve momento, antes de Kagome desviar os olhos.

— O mais importante é convencer Kaede — redargüiu, trêmula.

— E claro — ecoou Inuyasha. — E o mais importante. Apesar de todos os seus esforços, Kagome encontrou os olhos dele novamente. Dessa vez, a pausa foi mais longa. Ela gostaria de dizer algo para romper o silêncio, mas sua mente estava em branco e tudo o que ela conseguiu pensar foi em como ele estava perto e em como seria fácil tocá-lo.

Girou a xícara nas mãos, como que fascinada, mas estava fortemente consciente da presença de Inuyasha.

No fim, foi Inuyasha quem falou primeiro.

— Tem certeza de que está tranqüila em fazer isso, Kagome? — perguntou, incomodado com a intensidade do momento.

— Ora, uma semana nas Ilhas Seychelles, vai ser um pouco chato, mas eu faço qualquer coisa por você!

— É que quando Kikyou falou no assunto, você não pareceu muito animada.

— E porque ela não parava de falar nas atividades que vocês iam fazer juntos. Espero que não sejam obrigatórias — disse ela, preocupada. — Eu não vou ter de mergulhar, não é?

Inuyasha meneou a cabeça.

— Se me amasse, você mergulharia — disse ele, solenemente. — Se pretende convencer as pessoas de que você é minha noiva, talvez devesse se esforçar para se envolver em algumas atividades.

Apesar da expressão totalmente séria, Kagome viu que ele estava brincando. Estava provocando-a!

— Eu direi a todos que a nossa relação se baseia na atração de opostos — ela rebateu, com firmeza. — Aposto que eu não serei a única pessoa a sair correndo para a praia. Assim, se não fizer diferença para você, eu vou concentrar minhas ofensivas lá. Depois de alguns dias deitada, ouvindo os cocos caírem e me refrescando à brisa do oceano Indico, eu conseguirei ser boa companhia para qualquer pessoa. Até para Kikyou!

— Para onde você vai? — perguntou Rin quando Kagome ligou na manhã seguinte. — Com quem.

Impaciente, Kagome explicou tudo de novo. Já havia dito tudo uma vez a Sango. Agora que estava acostumada à idéia, parecia uma solução tão óbvia, que ela não entendia por que os outros estranhavam.

— Deixe-me entender... — Rin falou finalmente. — Você e Inuyasha ficaram noivos sem nem falarem comigo e com Sango?

— E só por um semana — disse Kagome. — E é só fingimento. Não sei por que você está fazendo tanto escândalo. — Ela bufou. — Você e Seshumaru fizeram exatamente a mesma coisa.

— Sim, e veja o que aconteceu — brincou Rin. — Tenha cuidado, Kagome. Fingir não é tão fácil quanto você imagina.

— Eu sei — respondeu Kagome, cujo principal problema não seria fingir que estava apaixonada por Inuyasha, e sim fingir que não estava.

— Também vai ser difícil para Inuyasha. Ele está mal com o fim do noivado com Kikyou e vai ser duro vê-la ao lado de outro. Nem mesmo um sujeito prático como Inuyasha vai conseguir pensar direito numa situação dessas.

— O que você está tentando dizer, Rin?

— Tenha cuidado — disse ela, lentamente. — Eu sei que você e Inuyasha são velhos amigos, mas vocês vão ser atirados numa situação muito íntima e as coisas não serão as mesmas. É fácil imaginá-los terminando juntos.

— Eu pensei que você e Sango quisessem que terminássemos juntos — Kagome comentou, fingindo brincar.

— Só se for pelos motivos certos. Inuyasha merece ser feliz e você também.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, quando encontrou Inuyasha para o almoço, Kagome continuava pensando na mesma coisa. Rin tinha razão. Ela teria cuidado, mas estava tão excitada que mal podia esperar até a semana seguinte. Foi ótimo almoçar com Inuyasha numa tarde de sábado, como nos velhos tempos. Os dois estavam bem-humorados e relaxados e foi como se a tensão da noite anterior nunca tivesse existido. Aliás, tão bem, que Kagome teve de ficar se lembrando o tempo todo sobre Kikyou.

— Eu liguei para ela hoje de manhã — Inuyasha falou.

— E como foi? — perguntou Kagome, antevendo momentos tensos. — Horrível?

— Não. Foi tudo bem. — O próprio Inuyasha estava surpreso com o quanto a situação parecera normal. — Eu a avisei que você ia no lugar dela e obtive a promessa de que ela e Haku não diriam a ninguém que nós não somos um casal de verdade. Quanta generosidade, pensou Kagome, irritada.

— Se eles não disseram nada, será fácil convencer os outros — prosseguiu Inuyasha. — Se você tiver um anel pára desfilar, ninguém vai desconfiar.

Kagome baixou os olhos para os próprios dedos. Tinha um anel de prata na mão direita, mas nada que pudesse passar por um anel de noivado. Precisava de uma pedra preciosa. Talvez falsa. Era improvável que os outros percebessem a diferença.

Ela fez uma revisão mental das suas jóias. Tinha belos brincos e vários colares, mas poucos anéis.

— Eu não sei se tenho algo adequado — disse, em dúvida.

— Eu comprarei um. — Olhando para o relógio, Inuyasha esvaziou o copo e se levantou. — Venha, vamos fazer isso agora!

— Você não pode me comprar um anel.

— Por que não?

— Bem... não parece certo — argumentou Kagome, levantando-se com cuidado e aninhando-se no casaco. — E não é mesmo preciso. Por que eu não uso o anel que você comprou para Kikyou? — perguntou ela, lembrando-se da belíssima jóia que vira no jantar.

— Eu a deixei ficar com ele.

— E ela ficou? — Kagome estava indignada.

— O que eu ia fazer com ele? — perguntou Inuyasha, irritante-mente racional como sempre.

— Poderia ter devolvido na loja!

Ele segurou a porta do restaurante para ela.

— Isso teria sido meio desagradável, não?

— É claro que não! — exclamou Kagome, estremecendo quando saíram. De repente, as Ilhas Seychelles pareciam ainda mais atraentes. — Não acredito que Kikyou teve a cara-de-pau de ficar com o anel depois do que fez com você! Deve ter custado uma fortuna! Ah, você é cavalheiro demais para o meu gosto, Inuyasha.

— Acho que se ela tivesse atirado o anel na minha cara, teria sido pior. Além disso, Kikyou adorou o anel. E se ela queria guardar alguma lembrança minha, eu não me incomodo.

Era melhor fechar a boca sobre Kikyou, pensou Kagome, lembrando-se do que Rin havia dito. Só porque Inuyasha não parecia estar sofrendo, o anel não deixava de ser um ponto delicado. Talvez ele tivesse esperança de que ela voltasse para um homem tão generoso.

— É que eu acho um desperdício de dinheiro comprar um anel para mim — Kagome obrigou-se a dizer, tentando afastar o assunto de Kikyou.

— Nós não vamos ter nenhuma outra despesa no resto da semana — comentou Inuyasha. — A CBC cobre até as despesas com bebidas, de forma que isso será uma despesa justificável. Se isso ajudar a conseguir aquele contrato, talvez eu até possa deduzir do imposto de renda! Olhe, foi ali que eu comprei o anel de Kikyou — disse ele, arrastando uma Kagome relutante para o outro lado da rua.

— Nós não podemos entrar lá — protestou ela, olhando a vitrine discreta da joalheria. Não havia preços à mostra, o que era sempre um mau sinal, e o lugar parecia extremamente elegante.

E muito caro.

Inuyasha não parecia nem um pouco intimidado.

— Por que não?

— Para começar, eles podem se lembrar de que você comprou o anel de Kikyou.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Enquanto falava, Inuyasha conduziu-a na direção da porta da joalheria. — Vamos lá, Kagome, eles devem ter montes de clientes e já faz um mês que eu estive aqui com Kikyou. E impossível que se lembrem de mim.

— Boa tarde, senhor — saudou um atendente atrás de uma mesa. — É um prazer vê-lo novamente. O que podemos fazer pelo senhor, hoje?

— Está vendo? — sussurrou Kagome, voltando-se para a porta. Mas Inuyasha segurou-a com firmeza e forçou-a a prosseguir.

Ele não parecia nem um pouco incomodado por ter sido reconhecido.

— Gostaríamos de ver anéis de noivado, por favor — disse ele, tranquilamente.

O atendente assentiu sem hesitar.

— Certamente. O senhor tem algo específico em mente? Diamantes, talvez? Ou esmeraldas?

— Esmeraldas, não! Elas não me dão sorte — interveio Inuyasha, percebendo a referência ao anel de Kikyou. — Eu comprei esmeraldas da última vez — comentou, tranqüilo, sorrindo e perfeitamente seguro. — Esta senhorita é muito diferente — afirmou, puxando uma Kagome fortemente corada para a frente. — Você teria belas safiras?

— Ele deve estar imaginando o que diabos você está aprontando — murmurou ela, quando o atendente foi buscar as jóias.

— Deixe que pense — respondeu Inuyasha. — Não é da conta dele quantos anéis eu compro ou para quem. Se ele achar que eu vou voltar com freqüência, pode até me oferecer um desconto especial!

Quando a bandeja com os anéis chegou, Kagome ficou encantada com as opções. Gostaria que pelo menos houvesse preços para que pudesse escolher o mais barato.

— Não escolha o menor — disse Inuyasha, lendo os pensamentos dela. — Vai me fazer parecer mesquinho. Escolha um que você realmente goste.

— Eu não sei... — Kagome estava insegura. Inuyasha, então, escolheu um magnífico anel de safira com diamantes em volta.

— Aqui. Experimente esse — disse ele, estendendo a mão.

— Você gosta? — perguntou, sem soltar a mão dela.

— É maravilhoso — ela respondeu, envergonhada. — Mas tenho certeza de que é caro demais.

— Pare de se preocupar com isso — pediu ele, exasperado.

— Se preferir, você poderá devolvê-lo no final da semana e eu o devolverei à loja.

Ela não ia se sentir melhor, mas não podia dizer a ele.

— Está bem.

— Ótimo. Agora, relaxe e aproveite — disse ele, escolhendo outro anel. — Agora, prove este.

Acabaram optando por um anel simples de safiras e diamantes lapidados em formato quadrado, que cabia perfeitamente no dedo de Kagome. Ela admirou a jóia. Nunca usara nada parecido antes. A peça fazia o resto das suas jóias parecerem bijuterias baratas, mas agora que estava com o anel no dedo, ela não sabia se seria capaz de devolvê-lo.

Mas se preocuparia com aquilo depois. Por enquanto, Inuyasha estava ao seu lado e havia uma semana toda com ele pela frente. Com ele e com o anel.

Quando Inuyasha voltou após o pagamento, ela sorriu.

— E lindo — disse. Não fazia a menor idéia do quanto ele havia pago, mas certamente não fora pouco. — Eu vou tomar conta — prometeu Kagome, antes que ele recomendasse a ela para não perder.

— Faça isso — Inuyasha falou, sorrindo.

— Obrigada, querido! — exclamou Kagome, olhando significativamente para o atendente. Então, sem que Inuyasha esperasse, ela o abraçou e sorriu, sedutora. — Eu agradecerei direito quando formos para casa. Isso é só para começar...

Originalmente, Kagome pensara em apenas dar um beijo no canto da boca de Inuyasha. Mas agora que estava diante dele, com os braços em volta do seu pescoço e uma boa desculpa nas mãos, seria um desperdício perder a oportunidade. Se queria que o atendente admirasse e invejasse Inuyasha, um beijo no rosto não era o bastante.

De qualquer forma, parecia que os lábios de Kagome tinham vontade própria. Assim que tocaram o rosto, eles foram atraídos para a boca de Inuyasha e pousaram no melhor lugar do mundo. E apesar de estar beijando Inuyasha de uma forma que nunca havia feito antes, aquilo não parecia errado ou estranho. Parecia perfeitamente normal.

Kagome sentiu Inuyasha segurá-la pela cintura e puxá-la para si. Depois de um primeiro momento de estranheza, ele evidentemente decidira se deixar levar e fazer perguntas depois. O problema era que depois de ter começado o beijo, Kagome não sabia como terminá-lo.

Pior, ela não queria.

Com um esforço sobre-humano, conseguiu afastar os lábios por uma fração de segundo, antes de sucumbir ao desejo de mais um beijo e quando tentou novamente, foi Inuyasha quem segurou-a com força, impedindo-a de romper o contato.

Era como se os beijos de ambos tivessem vontade própria, como se a doçura inicial tivesse dado lugar a algo mais perigoso, algo quase assustador que se alojou na base da espinha de Kagome. Inuyasha deve ter sentido a mesma coisa porque foi ele quem, finalmente, rompeu o contato.

Olharam-se abalados por um longo momento, até que Inuyasha conseguiu se recompor e disse:

— Acho que é melhor irmos.

Ele virou-se para agradecer o atendente, que arrumava os anéis na bandeja, com um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Enquanto isso, Kagome tentava se recompor. Ela sempre havia achado que a expressão pernas bambas era um clichê, mas de repente entendeu exatamente o que significava. E não eram só as pernas. Seu corpo inteiro parecia estar derretendo e ela pensou o que teria de fazer para sair dali sem ajuda.

Como que ouvindo seus pensamentos, Inuyasha pegou-a pelo braço e conduziu-a até a porta. Assim que saíram, ele soltou-a abruptamente.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

nhyaaaaaaaaaaa meninas como estão??

antes de tudo, meus leitores q n tem conta no ff me perdoem, eu tinha me eskecido XD!!

mas agora ja resolvi o problema, e vcS podem manda-las agora (mandem muitas, isso me estimula a continuar a escrever ^^!!)

(valeu Tmizinha por me alertar ^^)

bem... sobre o cap... eles ainda n foram para a ilha mas como vcs viram as coisa tão esquentando... ^^!!

kissus!!!

apertem nesse botão verde lindu ai em baixo e deixem suas reviews ^^!!


	7. Chapter 7

Dedico esse Capitulo a Cauh, por me aguentar por horas no msn, e por ser uma otima amiga!!! Bjos!!!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Capitulo VII**

— Você pode me contar o que foi isso? — perguntou ele. E Kagome percebeu, ressentida, que ele estava perfeitamente controlado mais uma vez. O que era mais do que se poderia dizer sobre ela.

— Eu só estava tentando valorizar a sua imagem. — Mas a voz dela saiu fina e engraçada.

Kagome contou a Inuyasha seu plano para impressionar o atendente, mas naquele momento, tudo pareceu ainda mais idiota e quando ela finalmente acabou, ofegante e constrangida, Inuyasha estava meneando a cabeça, incrédulo.

— Não quero que você pense que eu não gostei da idéia — ele falou, seco. — Mas eu já tinha dito a verdade a ele.

— Você fez, o quê? — perguntou Kagome, perplexa. — Por quê?

— Imagino que ele estivesse pensando o que estava havendo e eu não queria que acreditasse que eu estava tirando vantagem de você.

Foi a vez de Kagome ficar exasperada.

— Isso é típico de você, Inuyasha! Eu faço o maior esforço para melhorar a sua imagem com as pessoas e você joga a chance no lixo! — reclamou Kagome, lembrando-se do sorriso do atendente quando Inuyasha abrira a porta. — Ele deve ter pensado que eu era uma idiota completa, beijando-o daquele jeito!

Inuyasha começou a rir.

— Eu devo ser o cliente favorito dele. Não só compro anéis extremamente caros, como ele também se diverte!

Que humilhante! Kagome tentou ficar ofendida, mas depois de um momento desistiu e riu também. Talvez fosse melhor tratar a coisa toda como piada. Era tão bom voltar a rir com Inuyasha e relaxar da tensão depois daquele beijo.

Teria de ser mais cuidadosa dali para a frente, pensou ela. Provavelmente revelara mais do que pretendia naquele beijo.

A última coisa que queria que Inuyasha pensasse era que estava tentando tomar o lugar de Kikyou. Não queria que ele se relacionasse com ela só por achar que ela era fácil ou que estava disponível. Não, pensou Kagome. Queria ser muito mais para ele. Queria que ele a amasse e desejasse e achasse que ela era a única pessoa que podia tornar sua vida completa. Que reconhecesse, como ela havia feito, que a pessoa certa estava bem na sua frente, aquele tempo todo.

Mas Inuyasha precisava perceber isso por conta própria. E enquanto não percebesse, ela teria que ser muito paciente. E, como Rin dissera, cuidadosa.

— Você sabe que vamos passar só uma semana fora? — perguntou Inuyasha ao ver o tamanho da mala de Kagome na segunda-feira de manhã.

— E você sabe que vamos passar mais do que cinco minutos? — brincou ela, ao ver a pequena valise dele.

— Ora, crianças, não briguem! — exclamou Sango, fechando a porta do carro. Ela havia se oferecido para levá-los ao aeroporto em seu caminho para uma entrevista em Devon.

Quando chegaram, ela deu um abraço em Inuyasha e um beijo em Kagome.

— Divirtam-se, vocês dois — disse ela. — Vamos torcer para que vocês sigam a tradição e que esse noivado de mentira também vire um noivado de verdade. Aí, quando vocês voltarem, poderão dar outra festa.

— Não há perigo disso — disse Inuyasha com leveza, apontando para a sua minúscula valise e para a grande mala de Kagome. — É só ver o quanto nós dois achamos que é essencial para uma semana, para saber que somos totalmente incompatíveis.

— Amor é mais que bagagem, Inuyasha — lembrou Sango, piscando para Kagome e partindo em seguida.

— Acho que ainda vamos ouvir muito com essa história — comentou Inuyasha, com cuidado.

— Eu temo que sim. — Kagome suspirou. — Eu nunca deveria ter dito a Rin e a Sango que iria com você no lugar de Kikyou.

Agora, elas cismaram que nós vamos acabar casados como aconteceu com elas. — Um vento cortante de novembro soprava sem dó e Kagome teve que segurar os cabelos para olhar para ele. — É claro que eu lhes disse que isso é ridículo, mas você sabe como elas são. Ainda bem que você lembrou-a de que somos incompatíveis — acrescentou, casualmente.

— Mas acho que não fez muito efeito em Sango — disse Inuyasha, divertido.

— Bem, quando voltarmos daqui a uma semana e as coisas continuarem exatamente como eram antes, elas vão perceber a verdade.

— Certo — disse Inuyasha.

O único problema era que ele não se lembrava de como as coisas haviam sido antes de Kagome beijá-lo no sábado. Como poderia lembrar depois que passasse uma semana dormindo ao lado dela? O pensamento fez algo dentro dele se contorcer. Seria melhor que Kagome não o tivesse beijado.

Inuyasha não estava preparado para a própria reação quando os lábios se tocaram e apesar de saber que era melhor tratar tudo de maneira leve, não conseguiu se conter. Teria que tentar, disse a si mesmo. Kagome havia rido da situação e deixara claro que não pretendera levar o beijo a sério. Afinal, aquela era a sua Kagome e não uma estranha misteriosa e sedutora.

Ele olhou-a novamente, encolhida por causa do frio e não teve dúvidas. Era a sua Kagome. Ela continuava elegante como sempre, mas usava um vestido impróprio para uma viagem. Era um modelo tão justo e curto que dava a impressão de que ia rasgar no momento em que ela se sentasse. Para aquecer-se, tinha apenas um casaquinho e nos pés, de unhas perfeitamente pintadas, calçava apenas sandálias de tiras finas e salto alto.

Kikyou jamais entraria num avião com sapatos daqueles. Depois que seus pés inchassem durante o vôo, era pouco provável que Kagome conseguisse enfiar os pés naquelas tiras finíssimas novamente, sem sair mancando.

Ainda assim, era evidente que ela daria conta do recado. Talvez não estivesse adequadamente vestida, mas continuava belíssima, com suas pernas longas, sorriso quente e grandes olhos negros, emoldurados por cílios longos.

Inuyasha desviou o olhar. Ela própria havia dito que "não havia espaço para mal-entendidos". E não haveria, pensou Inuyasha, sério.

— Venha — pediu ele, vendo-a estremecer. — Vamos fazer o _check-in_. — Inuyasha pegou a mala dela, mas soltou-a no mesmo instante por causa do peso. — Pelo amor de Deus, Kagome! O que você tem aqui?

— Só umas poucas coisas essenciais — respondeu ela, descontraída.

— Mas você vai passar o tempo todo na praia! Quantas roupas pode precisar?

— Não são apenas roupas — Kagome começou a explicar, caminhando com suas sandálias absurdas. — É preciso tomar muito cuidado com o sol hoje em dia. Os raios ultravioleta são perigosos e por isso eu trouxe vários tipos de protetores e loções após sol. Isso, sem falar no que trouxe para os cabelos: eu tenho uma loção protetora para pôr quando for entrar no mar e outra para usar durante o banho...

Ela continuou falando, enquanto eles esperavam na fila para fazer o _check-in_, mas Inuyasha estava tendo muita dificuldade para se concentrar.

— Mas chega disso — disse Kagome, jogando os cabelos para trás e tocando-o no braço. — Como você está, Inuyasha?

Como ele estava? Assustado com a sensação provocada pelo toque dela, perturbado pelas lembranças do beijo e culpado pelos caminhos que suas idéias estavam tomando.

— Ótimo — resmungou, meio rouco.

— Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. Mas eu quero saber como está se sentindo de verdade. Está com medo de encontrar Kikyou e Hakudoushi, ou Haku, ou qualquer que seja o nome dele?

Kikyou, claro, pensou Inuyasha. Ela seria a desculpa perfeita para a sua distração naquela manhã.

— Não posso dizer que esteja ansioso.

— Eu sei que vai ser duro — Kagome consolou, pegando a mão dele e olhando-o com compaixão. — Mas não se esqueça que eu estou aqui para isso.

— Obrigado — ele falou, com um nó na garganta. — Você é uma excelente amiga, Kagome.

— E sempre serei — respondeu ela, com o sorriso oscilando um pouco.

Foi um alívio quando chegaram ao balcão e Inuyasha finalmente pôde soltar a mão dela. Tinha a estranha sensação de que, se fosse de outra forma, não a soltaria nunca.

Tinha de se controlar, disse a si mesmo, aflito. Ele não era especialista em lidar com situações difíceis? Mas era muito mais fácil socorrer um colega que havia caído numa fenda na montanha ou que pegara uma infecção na selva. Até ganhar o contrato com a CBC era fácil em comparação com aquela perturbação provocada por uma grande amiga. Inuyasha não gostava de perder o controle.

Aturdido, ele entregou o cartão de embarque a Kagome.

— E melhor irmos procurar os outros — disse, pigarreando. — Eles devem estar no bar.

Foi Kagome quem avistou Kagome primeiro. Ela cutucou Inuyasha levemente e ergueu o queixo, preparando-se para o confronto.

— Você prometeu que seria boazinha — lembrou ele. — Lembre-se de que temos um contrato para conquistar.

— E claro — Kagome respondeu suavemente, mas Inuyasha não confiou muito naquele sorriso.

Ele estava tão preocupado com a atitude de Kagome que e, quando encontrou a mulher com quem acabara de desmanchar o casamento, não sabia nem o que dizer. Percebeu, surpreso, que não estava sentindo absolutamente nada.

— Olá — disse ele, beijando-a no rosto. — Você está ótima.

Era verdade. Ele nunca a vira tão bonita antes. Kikyou estava reluzindo de felicidade. Bastaria olhar para ela para saber que havia tomado a decisão certa deixando-o. Haku a deixava feliz de um jeito que Inuyasha nunca conseguira.

Como imaginara, ela estava muito mais bem vestida, de calça caqui, uma camisa bege clara e mocassins que pareciam elegantes e práticos ao mesmo tempo.

— Olá, Inuyasha — cumprimentou ela, baixando a voz para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvi-los. — Como você está?

Inuyasha estava começando a ficar um pouco cansado daquela pergunta.

— Estou bem — disse, novamente, apesar de duvidar que Kikyou, a exemplo de Kagome, fosse acreditar. A verdade era que estava mesmo bem. Por que elas não podiam aceitar aquilo? — Você se lembra de Kagome, não é?

— Olá, Kikyou — disse Kagome, numa voz gelada. Kikyou respondeu com a mesma frieza, acrescentando:

— Parabéns — disse, para que todos pudessem ouvir. — Eu soube que você e Inuyasha ficaram noivos. Que romance relâmpago!

— Não. É que precisamos de catorze anos para descobrir o quanto nos amamos — disse Kagome, encarando-a com firmeza.

— Ainda bem que perceberam a tempo de poderem fazer essa viagem para as Seychelles — acrescentou Kikyou.

Inuyasha se contraiu, mas Kagome conseguiu manter o sorriso pouco sincero.

— Não foi mesmo? — disse, docemente. — Você nem imagina o quanto estou animada!

Ela virou-se para o homem ao lado de Kikyou. Ele era alto, dono de uma beleza clássica e parecia excepcionalmente feliz consigo mesmo, conforme Inuyasha observou. Era precisamente o tipo de Kagome. Ele ficou observando-a, ansioso, mas ela apenas apertou a mão de Haku com um sorriso frio.

— Aposto o que você quiser como a intenção original era chamá-lo de Hakudoushi — disse ela, baixinho, ao mesmo tempo que se virava para cumprimentar os outros.

— Seja boazinha — disse Inuyasha, escondendo a repreensão sob um sorriso.

Havia dezesseis pessoas reunidas no bar, e apesar dos funcionários da CBC se conhecerem, seus acompanhantes não se conheciam e a conversa começara timidamente.

As coisas se animaram quando Kagome uniu-se ao grupo. Ela sempre tivera habilidade em animar as coisas e em pouco tempo, todos estavam rindo e à vontade.

Inuyasha encontrou cadeiras para eles longe de Kikyou e Haku, que estavam conversando com o principal executivo da CBC e sua acompanhante, e começou a relaxar. Mas a tranqüilidade só durou até perceber que Kagome olhava insistentemente para Haku por baixo dos seus cílios longos. Irritado com a possibilidade de ela estar achando Haku atraente, Inuyasha pressionou:

— Por que você fica olhando para Haku? Kagome inclinou-se.

— Estou imaginando como ele seria se tivesse personalidade — confidenciou ela, para imenso alívio de Inuyasha. — Ele é completamente insosso — prosseguiu, voltando-se para examinar Haku. — Eu não entendo como Kikyou pôde se interessar por alguém como ele.

— Ela está apaixonada — disse Inuyasha, tentando ser justo.

— Isso é óbvio. Ela está nas nuvens e sem dúvida é por causa dele. Eu só não entendo o porquê disso tudo — concordou Kagome.

Inuyasha seguiu o olhar dela. Agora que sabia que Kagome não estava interessada, podia examinar o outro homem objetivamente.

— Ele é muito bem-apessoado.

— Eu creio que sim — Kagome murmurou, pouco convencida e Inuyasha olhou-a, surpreso.

— Eu diria que ele é exatamente o seu tipo.

— É mesmo? — perguntou ela, impressionada.

— Ele tem aquele jeito convencido e satisfeito que você parece adorar — disse Inuyasha, incapaz de resistir. — Você tem de admitir que ele se parece um pouco com Kouga, que se parecia com todos os seus outros namorados.

Kagome encarou Haku francamente.

— Eu não acho que ele se pareça nada com Kouga — disparou ela. — Não mesmo.

Inuyasha não acreditava que aquilo fosse um demérito para Kouga, mas só então se lembrou que Kagome continuava apaixonada por ele. Teria de ter mais tato.

— Então, Haku não é seu tipo? — perguntou ele com leveza. Kagome virou-se para olhá-lo diretamente, os olhos Negros surpreendentemente sérios.

— Não. Nem um pouco.

— Ótimo — respondeu ele, num tom de voz estranho.

Se Inuyasha não fosse do tipo saudável, que nunca ficava doente, acharia que estava pegando uma gripe. Devia estar mais cansado do que imaginava.

— Que lindo anel — elogiou uma moça sentada ao lado de Kagome.

— Ah, muito obrigada — disse ela, virando-se para conversar. Inuyasha já a vira antes na CBC. Como era mesmo o nome dela?

Niko? Neka? Não. Neko.

— É lindo — comentou Neko. — Vocês estão noivos há muito tempo?

— Pelo contrário — respondeu Kagome. — Na verdade, desde sexta-feira passada.

— Ah, que romântico...

— Não é? Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Então, não se pode dizer que tenhamos nos apressado.

— E por que vocês resolveram se casar agora?

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e sorriu.

— É engraçado — disse, lentamente. — Um dia eu olhei para ele e soube que queria passar o resto da vida ao seu lado e que ser amigos não era mais suficiente.

Neko sorriu.

— E Inuyasha se sente da mesma forma?

— Ah, isso você vai ter de perguntar a ele.

Ela era muito convincente, pensou Inuyasha, amargo. Assim, foi quase um alívio quando Kikyou se mudou para uma cadeira perto dele e tirou-o daquele círculo.

— Eu queria lhe agradecer por ter aceito tudo tão bem — ela falou, discretamente. — Se quisesse, você poderia ter tornado as coisas muito difíceis para mim e para Haku,

— Eu não teria motivos para isso — Inuyasha aparteou, com sinceridade. Era difícil acreditar que aquela era a mulher com quem havia dormido e com quem planejara passar o resto da vida. — Afinal, nós continuamos trabalhando juntos — comentou ele. — E eu quero que nos concentremos em ganhar esse contrato. Não é só o seu trabalho que depende disso.

Kikyou pareceu um pouco assombrada com aquela atitude tão racional. Certamente, achara que ele fosse estar arrasado com a rejeição.

— Quero que saiba que eu nunca pretendi magoá-lo...

-— Não se preocupe — disse Inuyasha friamente. — Fico satisfeito por você estar feliz.

— Estou. E espero que você também fique.

Sem querer, Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, profundamente envolvida na sua conversa com Neko, parecendo ter se esquecido dele. Kikyou seguiu seu olhar.

— Teria sido um terrível engano se nos casássemos, Inuyasha. Kagome estaria sempre entre nós.

— Kagome não é assim — protestou ele, furioso.

— Talvez não. Mas teria ficado entre nós do mesmo jeito — Kikyou teimou. — Eu nem fiquei surpresa quando você me contou que a traria em meu lugar. Eu sempre achei que você estava muito mais apaixonado por ela do que queria admitir.

Foi como se Inuyasha tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

— Pare de falar bobagens! Kagome e eu somos apenas bons amigos. Sempre fomos e sempre seremos. Você nos viu juntos, Kikyou. Sabe que não há mais nada entre nós.

Kikyou sorriu e se levantou.

— Não mesmo?

Inuyasha olhou-a se afastar. Apaixonado? Por Kagome? Não, não poderia estar. Kikyou não sabia o que estava dizendo. Ele amava Kagome como amava sua irmã.

Exceto que não sabia quando a sua irmã entrava na sala só de sentir o seu perfume. E nem conseguia fechar os olhos e visualizar sua irmã nos mínimos detalhes. E, por mais que gostasse dela, nunca se sentira melhor só por saber que sua irmã estava por perto. Como se sentia com Kagome.

Oh, não! Estava apaixonado por ela!

— O que Kikyou queria? — perguntou Kagome, aproximando-se e interrompendo os pensamentos de Inuyasha.

— Ela só...

Só queria arrasar a vida dele. Atirar todas as suas certezas pela janela.

— Ela só queria me agradecer — disse ele.

— Pelo quê?

— Por entender o que ela sentia por Haku. Ela disse que era grata.

— E deve ser mesmo — disparou Kagome, lembrando-se do anel de esmeralda que Kikyou continuava ostentando. Pelo menos, ela tivera a decência de passá-lo para a outra mão.

-— Ela disse mais alguma coisa? — pressionou Kagome, lembrando-se de como Inuyasha parecera chocado quando Kikyou se afastara.

— Só que achava que o nosso casamento teria sido um erro terrível.

— Ela diria mesmo isso, não é? Pois acredite: ela não é a única que pensa assim — Kagome disparou. — Eu estava justamente conversando com Neko. Ela disse que trabalhou com você algumas vezes e que gosta muito de você, mas que nunca gostou de Kikyou quando ela trabalhou na CBC. Ela me disse que ouviu boatos de que vocês dois estavam juntos e que ficou feliz por saber que não era verdade.

— E o que você disse? Foi a vez de Kagome hesitar.

— Bem, eu achei que era melhor ela achar que havia sido um mal-entendido. Assim, disse que você era meu e que sempre havia sido.

Kagome riu para mostrar que estava brincando, mas então cometeu o erro de olhar novamente nos olhos dele. A expressão de desespero que viu quase fez seu coração parar de bater. Ela nunca vira Inuyasha daquele jeito.

— Você está bem?

— Estou. — Ele meneou a cabeça como que para clarear as idéias. — Foi só uma coisa que Kikyou disse... — Inuyasha calou-se, incapaz de continuar.

— Eu sinto muito — disse ela, arrependida por não ter sido mais sensível.

— Não é sua culpa — tranquilizou-a, com a mesma expressão estranha.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Inuyasha — Kagome falou, penalizada.

— Será?

O hotel ficava na beira de uma encosta coberta de vegetação abundante, debruçado para uma praia de areia branca, banhada pelo oceano Indico. As árvores eram de um verde-claro magnífico e o mar, incrivelmente azul. Kagome mal podia acreditar em seus olhos. Depois de sair de Londres em pleno mês de novembro, era até difícil de acreditar.

O ônibus vindo do aeroporto deixou-os em um lobby fresco, decorado com móveis tropicais de madeira clara, aberto de ambos os lados para receber a brisa do mar. Foram recebidos por uma representante da CBC que se apresentou como Tsuki o que fez uma chamada informal para ver se estavam todos lá.

— Inuyasha Taisho... — chamou ela, fazendo uma marca na lista. — Taisho, Taisho. Ah, aí estão vocês. Esta é a sua mulher? — perguntou ela, sorrindo para Kagome.

— Minha noiva — Inuyasha apresentou, breve. — Kagome Higurashi.

Cassandra baixou os olhos para o anel de Kagome.

— Que lindo! — disse, estendendo o próprio anel para Kagome ver. — Eu vou me casar no ano que vem. Precisamos combinar de trocar endereços de noivas!

Não havia nada que Kagome quisesse fazer menos, mas sorriu, educada.

— Nós ainda não estamos pensando em casamento. Mal acabamos de ficar noivos.

— Ah, mas eu vou lhe dar muitas idéias — prometeu Tsuki. — Também tenho umas revistas. Você poderá olhá-las na praia.

O que Kagome poderia dizer? Que não ia precisar de revistas de noivas?

— Seria ótimo — agradeceu.

-— Vocês vão adorar o quarto — disse Tsuki, animada.

— E tão romântico!

Era mesmo, ou seria, sob circunstâncias diferentes. Se Inuyasha não estivesse sofrendo por Kikyou, por exemplo, pensou Kagome. Os móveis eram de madeira clara, os estofados, de algodão macio e havia portas corrediças que davam para uma varanda e de lá, para a praia.

Mas a primeira coisa que ela reparou foi na grande cama, com pequenos buquês de flores tropicais enfeitando os travesseiros.

— Que coisa maravilhosa, Inuyasha! Parece que estou sonhando.

— Ele não respondeu e quando Kagome olhou-o, viu a mesma expressão preocupada em seu rosto.

Kikyou. Ele estava sofrendo, pensou.

Determinada a tornar as coisas mais leves para ele, Kagome sentou-se na imensa cama e deu um tapinha, convidando-o. Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado dela em silêncio e pegou um folheto que havia na cabeceira. Aquilo ia ser mais difícil que ela pensava, concluiu Kagome, olhando os ombros fortes dele.

Devia ter cochilado porque quando acordou, estava com a cabeça recostada no ombro dele. Inuyasha, por seu lado, estava acordado e tenso, com os olhos fixos na parede oposta e os lábios contraídos.

O que quer que Kikyou tivesse dito, o tocara fundo. Teria que dar tempo para ele lidar com a perda. Só não sabia como iria dormir ao lado dele aquela noite. Ela suspirou. Lidaria com o problema quando chegasse a hora. Não adiantava ficar desejando que ele quisesse estar com ela, ou imaginando como seria se fossem amantes e que cairiam na cama, se beijando, assim que a porta fosse fechada, despindo-se e fazendo amor ao som do oceano que banhava a praia, abaixo da varanda.

Por enquanto, era melhor deixá-lo em paz.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Oie meninas tudo bem??

Me desculpem a demora, mas eu n entrei na net essa semana, podem perguntar a Cauh, passei a semana toda sem falar com ela =/!!

Bem ta ai mais um cap, agora Inu-chan percebeu o q realmente sente por ela

E as coisas ainda vão esquentar

Ainda tem muito para acontecer ^^!!

Eu ainda n respondi o reviews de algumas , mas vou responder em breve!!

Agradeço a todas vcs: Hachi-chan 2, izabela17, Smilecurrent, individua do mal, Cauh Myth Taisho, Carin-chan e Pitty Souza por estarem acompanhado a fic! Valeu msm meninas, espero Receber mais reviews de vcs!!

Bem então ate domingo bjos!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII

Inuyasha mal olhara para a cama. Ele havia aberto as portas corrediças, estava olhando o mar por entre os coqueiros e algo na posição de seus ombros trouxe um aperto à garganta de Kagome. Ela não agüentava vê-lo tão infeliz. Em silêncio, foi até ele e os dois ficaram olhando a paisagem.

— É bonito, não? — perguntou ela, finalmente. — Quer ir nadar um pouco?

— Agora não. Acho que prefiro um banho de chuveiro.

— Está bem -— ela falou, desapontada. — Acho que eu vou. Era quase como se Inuyasha a estivesse evitando deliberadamente. Enquanto colocava o biquíni e passava filtro solar, Kagome disse a si mesma que era besteira ficar magoada.

Pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu-se intensamente consciente do próprio corpo. Inuyasha já a vira de biquíni dezenas de vezes e no passado, ela não teria hesitado nem por um minuto em passar por ele a caminho da praia.

Mas aquilo era antes e agora tudo parecia diferente. Kagome vasculhou a mala até achar uma saída de praia e amarrou-a firmemente em volta do busto antes de voltar para a varanda.

— Então, até mais tarde — disse, o mais casualmente que pôde.

— Está bem. — A voz de Inuyasha estava tensa. Ele ficou observando-a desaparecer pela areia branca por entre os coqueiros e reaparecer alguns momentos depois em uma clareira, mais adiante. Ela havia soltado a canga e caminhava só de biquíni rumo ao mar.

Inuyasha baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos. Estavam tremendo. Como sobreviveria àquela semana?

Era tudo culpa de Kikyou. Se ela tivesse ficado de boca fechada, ele teria seguido em frente como sempre fizera, confuso e incomodado com a intensidade da nova percepção física que desenvolvera por Kagome, mas capaz de dizer a si mesmo que só estava aborrecido com a rejeição de Kikyou e impedido de raciocinar direito.

Agora, não podia mais fazer isso. Estava tudo claro. Era evidente que estava apaixonado por Kagome e que talvez sempre tivesse estado. Enquanto conseguira convencer a si mesmo de que a amava como amiga, tudo havia ficado bem, mas agora que a verdade fora exposta, não havia mais como negar: não era só amor que sentia por Kagome. Ele precisava dela, a desejava, suas mãos tremiam para tocá-la, tomá-la e fazê-la sua.

Só que Inuyasha não podia se permitir sequer pensar no assunto. Kagome havia deixado muito claro que estava ali para apoiá-lo como amiga. Não era certo tirar vantagem dela, especialmente sabendo o que ela ainda sentia por Kouga.

E mesmo que pudesse dizer que a amava, que motivos Kagome teria para acreditar? Ela o julgaria volúvel por ser capaz de estar noivo de uma mulher na sexta-feira e apaixonado por outra na segunda. Se Kikyou não tivesse concluído que seu amor por Haku era forte demais para resistir, Inuyasha teria se casado com ela.

Ou não? O noivado de ambos sempre tivera um quê de irrealidade. Quando Kikyou sugerira que se casassem, a idéia fizera todo sentido. Agora, Inuyasha estava vendo que tudo não passara de um ato de desespero de Kikyou para tentar superar Haku, mas a forma como as coisas haviam saído de controle era alarmante. Inuyasha não guardava ressentimentos. Estava satisfeito pelas coisas terem vindo à tona antes que fosse tarde demais.

E agora ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser em Kagome, na forma como ela sorria e andava, no calor suave do seu corpo, na textura suave da pele, no brilho dos sedosos cabelos Negros, na vivacidade dos olhos, na risada contagiante e no aroma que enchia o ar mesmo depois que ela havia saído.

Inuyasha precisara de muita força de vontade para não passar o braço em torno dela quando Kagome dormira no avião e sofrera ainda mais para ficar ali e deixá-la passar por ele naquela canga sugestiva que implorava para ser aberta. Ela a beijaria e a puxaria de volta para o quarto e para a cama fresca e convidativa.

E naquela noite, teria que se deitar ali com ela e fingir que Kagome era apenas uma amiga. Como faria aquilo?

O contrato. Inuyasha disse a si mesmo para concentrar a atenção naquilo. Estava ali para trabalhar e era o que faria. Se concentrasse bastante em ganhar o contrato, talvez conseguisse domar os próprios pensamentos. Pararia de pensar em deitar ao lado de Kagome à noite e em como seria tocá-la, e começaria a se lembrar que ela era apenas uma amiga querida que só estava ali porque sentia pena dele.

Talvez.

Mais tarde, quando Kagome o encontrou, Inuyasha estava sentado no bar com Kikyou, com dezenas de papéis espalhados sobre a mesa. Assim que percebera que estava parado, esperando por Kagome como um bobo, Inuyasha se obrigara a sair, e acabara encontrando com Kikyou. Como ela também estava sozinha, aproveitaram a oportunidade para repassar a estratégia para a semana e decidir as principais ações a serem tomadas e quais executivos mereciam ser abordados diretamente.

Inuyasha estava se sentindo melhor. Tomar um banho e voltar ao trabalho eram exatamente o que precisava. Felizmente, Kikyou também era bastante objetiva e em pouco tempo os dois haviam retomado uma excelente relação profissional. Na verdade, já estava difícil lembrar-se de que já haviam tido algum outro tipo de relação.

Satisfeito, Inuyasha começava a se sentir confiante quando Kagome entrou, descalça, no bar. Ela havia amarrado a canga na cintura e os cabelos estavam molhados e colados nas costas por causa da água do mar. Como de hábito, ela havia feito um grupo de amigos na praia e todos entraram rindo no bar, sem repararem em Inuyasha e Kikyou num canto.

Inuyasha não reconheceu nenhuma das pessoas que estavam com ela, mas reconheceu e ficou profundamente incomodado com as expressões de desejo no rosto dos homens ao olharem-na. Era bom que Kagome fosse ao quarto e vestisse algo mais composto o quanto antes.

— Desculpe -—disse ele a Kikyou. — O que você estava dizendo?

Inuyasha tentou retomar o trabalho, mas era difícil se concentrar enquanto os outros se divertiam tanto. Depois que todos pegaram seus drinques, foram para uma mesa na sombra, com vista para a praia. Só naquele momento, Kagome avistou Inuyasha e Kikyou.

Ela parou, murmurou alguma coisa aos novos amigos e caminhou na direção do casal.

— Onde está Haku? — perguntou, friamente.

— Dormindo — respondeu Kikyou. — Ele está habituado a viajar na classe executiva, de forma que não conseguiu descansar no assento da classe econômica.

— Que horror para ele — ironizou Kagome, que nunca havia estado na classe executiva mas que, mesmo assim, achara os assentos bastante confortáveis. — Se é tão terrível assim, por que vocês não fizeram um _upgrade_?

— Um dos objetivos desta semana é estimular o espírito de equipe — comentou Kikyou, com uma doçura igualmente forçada. — Certamente, Haku acha que, como um dos principais executivos da empresa, não ficaria bem se não viajasse com o resto do grupo.

Kagome não ficou nem um pouco impressionada com o sacrifício de Haku e desviou os olhos para Inuyasha.

— Parece que vocês estão trabalhando. Eu não vou interrompê-los — concluiu, virando-se para sair. — Até mais tarde.

Inuyasha seguiu-a com os olhos enquanto ela levava o copo até a mesa baixa de centro e se reunia aos outros nos sofás de _rattan_. Assim que viram Kagome se aproximar, dois dos homens se levantaram para deixar espaço entre eles no sofá.

Eles provavelmente mal acreditavam na própria sorte, pensou Inuyasha, amargo. Um deles era careca e o outro tinha uma barriga pronunciada. Aqueles homens não deveriam estar todos acompanhados de suas mulheres?

Naquele momento, Kikyou suspirou.

— Por que você simplesmente não diz a ela o que sente? — perguntou, resignada.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Olhe para você... Mal consegue tirar os olhos dela! — exclamou Kikyou, meio exasperada. — Diga logo a ela que a ama!

— Eu não posso — retrucou Inuyasha, como se as palavras tivessem sido arrancadas de dentro dele. — Ela está apaixonada por outra pessoa e, mesmo que não estivesse, eu não quero arriscar a nossa amizade. Kikyou olhou-o, curiosa.

— Estranho — comentou. — Você passou a maior parte da sua carreira colocando-se em situações de risco. Eu também não pensei que fosse um covarde emocional. Você estava disposto a se arriscar comigo, não?

— Não é a mesma coisa.

— Kagome não vale o risco?

Inuyasha olhou para a piscina, onde começava um animado jogo de pólo aquático.

— Ela é importante demais para eu arriscar alguma coisa. Eu não quero perdê-la.

— Talvez ela sinta o mesmo por você — sugeriu Kikyou. — Você já pensou nisso? Está na cara que ela não gosta nem um pouco de mim. Eu acho que ela tem ciúme.

— É que Kagome é super-protetora. Ela acha que você me machucou — confidenciou Inuyasha. — Não. Ela me contou o que sente por Kouga. Primeiro, precisa superar isso e eu preciso ajudá-la em vez de colocar a nossa amizade em risco quando ela mais precisa de mim.

Era hora de mudar de assunto. Determinado, Inuyasha pegou um dos papéis na sua frente.

— Vamos repassar este último ponto outra vez...

Mas era impossível se concentrar com toda a alegria que vinha da mesa de Kagome e não muito tempo depois, Inuyasha desistiu. Kikyou também estava distraída e toda vez que ele ouvia a risada de Kagome, esquecia o que estava dizendo.

— Venha — ele chamou, reunindo os papéis com um suspiro. — Vamos nos reunir aos outros.

Inuyasha pegou uma bebida para Kikyou no bar e foram para a mesa. Lá, Inuyasha viu que um dos homens estava com a coxa próxima demais da perna de Kagome. Incomodado, Inuyasha encarou-o com firmeza até o homem se levantar e oferecer seu lugar ao lado dela.

— Obrigado — Inuyasha agradeceu, espremendo-se ao lado dela. No momento seguinte, se arrependeu. O corpo dela estava tentadoramente quente e próximo. Ela estava corada por causa do sol e Inuyasha viu o sal dá água seco em suas costas.

A canga cobria suas pernas, mas o torso e os braços estavam nus. Ao lado de Inuyasha, que vestia calça jeans e camisa de manga curta, ela parecia sensual, exótica e praticamente nua.

Kagome estava inclinada para a frente com o rosto animado e um sorriso tentador e Inuyasha percebeu que suas mãos haviam voltado a tremer. Queria que todos desaparecessem, que os deixassem a sós para que ele pudesse deitá-la e fazer amor com ela ali mesmo.

— Olá para todos! Desculpe, Inuyasha, eu assustei você? —Tsuki deu um tapinha no ombro de Inuyasha, divertida por tê-lo feito saltar. — Todos estão se divertindo? Que bom que eu encontrei alguns de você juntos — prosseguiu ela, olhando vagamente para a prancheta e sem esperar respostas. — Preciso avisar aos instrutores de mergulho quantos querem se inscrever no curso. Para quem estiver interessado, começa amanhã logo pela manhã. Se alguém quiser, eu também posso providenciar caça submarina e durante a semana programaremos passeios de barco para as ilhas.

Tsuki fez uma pausa para respirar e olhou para todos, ansiosa.

— E então? Quem quer mergulhar?

— Eu não — disse Kagome, com firmeza. — Me contento em aproveitar a praia na companhia de um bom livro.

Tsuki piscou.

— Eu vou trazer mais umas revistas para você amanhã. E quanto ao resto de vocês?

— Eu sei que Haku adora caça submarina — disse Kikyou. — Mas eu gostaria de aprender a mergulhar.

— Ótimo! — Tsuki, entusiasmada, anotou o nome de Kikyou. — Alguém mais?

Inuyasha hesitou. Naquele momento, Kagome inclinou-se para pegar a bebida e ao sentir à pele nua e delicada tocando na sua, Inuyasha tomou uma decisão abrupta. Quanto mais longe ficasse dela, melhor.

— Eu também vou mergulhar — ele avisou Tsuki. Kagome virou-se para encará-lo.

— Mas você já sabe mergulhar! — protestou. — Não precisa fazer um curso.

— Faz tempo que eu não mergulho — defendeu-se ele. — Vai ser bom recapitular.

— Certo. Eu já tenho Inuyasha e Kikyou — disse Tsuki. — Mais algum interessado?

A maioria dos outros optou por relaxar na praia, com Kagome, em vez de se matricular numa atividade intensa.

— Eu já me exercito bastante em casa, cuidando das crianças

— disse uma mãe exausta.

— Então, serão apenas Inuyasha e Kikyou no mergulho — concluiu Tsuki. — Vamos ver se encontramos mais pessoas para que você e Haku não tenham que se preocupar, Kagome — acrescentou ela, com uma risada extremamente irritante.

— Eu não estou preocupada — mentiu Kagome que, na verdade, estava furiosa com Inuyasha. Por que ele não facilitava as coisas para si, mantendo-se longe da tentação? Se queria bancar o bobo, seguindo os passos de Kikyou, quando estava claro para todos que ela estava louca por Haku, era problema dele, mas Inuyasha devia ao menos pensar em como aquilo seria do ponto de vista de Kagome.

— Eu devo dizer que admiro a independência de vocês — comentou uma das novas amigas de praia de Kagome. — Quando eu fiquei noiva, passava o tempo todo atrás do meu marido, fazendo as coisas que ele gostava e não as que eu gostava, só de medo do que ele poderia fazer se eu não estivesse por perto.

— Ah, eu nunca penso nisso! — Kagome colocou uma mão possessiva no joelho de Inuyasha, o que parecera uma coisa perfeitamente normal a fazer, até senti-lo se contrair. Mortificada, ela recolheu a mão. Por que ele não gritava bem alto que não gostava que ela o tocasse?

Assim era difícil, pensou Kagome. Estava tentando desempenhar um papel ali, mesmo que Inuyasha não fizesse a menor idéia de como uma noiva se comportava. Determinada, ela colocou a mão na perna musculosa novamente.

— Eu sei que Inuyasha jamais seria infiel — disse ela aos outros.

— Não é, fofinho?

Inuyasha odiaria ser chamado de fofinho. Era bem feito, pensou Kagome. Se ele simplesmente relaxasse e se comportasse naturalmente, em vez de se contrair ao menor toque, talvez ela não precisasse recorrer aos apelidos carinhosos.

— Não — respondeu ele numa voz que soou estranhamente rouca. — Nunca.

Bem, aquilo era um pouco melhor, pensou Kagome. Tsuki havia deixado a prancheta na mesa de centro e se acomodara no sofá da frente.

— Você teve chance de dar uma olhada naquela revista que eu lhe dei na praia, Kagome? — perguntou ela inclinando-se.

— Vi, sim. Muito interessante. — Na verdade, Kagome ficara bastante constrangida ao ser flagrada com um exemplar da revista Noiva que Tsuki insistira em lhe dar. Kagome sempre acreditara que não dava sorte olhar uma revista daquelas a não ser que houvesse planos concretos de casamento, mas já que tinha uma boa desculpa...

— Eu achei umas idéias ótimas nela — respondeu, olhando Inuyasha pelos olhos semicerrados. Sua mão continuava na coxa dele e, evidentemente, o estava deixando tenso. — Eu andei pensando se não deveríamos fazer um casamento temático — disse ela. — Sabe, como as Mil e Uma Noite, ou algo assim. Poderíamos decorar o altar como uma tenda árabe, com tapetes e lamparinas de latão, e eu poderia usar muitos véus. Inuyasha se vestiria de xeque. O que você acha, Inuyasha?

— Nem morto — disse ele. Kagome fingiu fazer bico.

— Ah, eu pensei que seria divertido trazer à tona o nosso lado pouco convencional — brincou ela. — E seria apropriado também. Você já passou muito tempo em desertos.

— Eu também passei muito tempo na Inglaterra — comentou Inuyasha, e Kagome ficou secretamente aliviada ao ouvir a resposta arisca dele. — Eu prefiro ficar com o meu lado convencional, obrigado. O máximo que eu ousarei será uma cerimônia matutina.

A idéia de Inuyasha em um terno claro provocou nela uma pontada. Imaginou-o na igreja local, onde os futuros sogros viviam, esperando por Kagome... e ela estaria usando um vestido maravilhoso, escolhido diretamente da revista de Tsuki.

Quando voltou a si, Kagome percebeu que Tsuki estava explicando os detalhes do seu casamento tradicional.

— Mas o tema geral será o mar. As daminhas de honra e os pajens vão estar vestidos de marinheiros, haverá conchas nas mesas, e até os cartões para indicar os lugares de cada um serão decorados com estrelas do mar.

— Uau! — exclamou Kagome. Era evidente que pôr trás da aparência falante de Tsuki havia uma planejadora de casamentos e tanto. — Quando será o casamento?

— Só no ano que vem. E o de vocês?

Do jeito que as coisas vão, nunca. Mas era melhor se ater ao seu papel, pensou Kagome, aninhando-se a Inuyasha e beijando-o no rosto.

— Se depender de nós, quanto antes, melhor, não é, Inuyasha?

— É — disse ele abruptamente. Então, acabou com a pouca credibilidade conquistada no papel de noivo ao praticamente derrubar Kagome do sofá quando se levantou. — Está ficando tarde. E melhor eu ir e me aprontar para a recepção desta noite.

Kikyou também se levantou.

— É melhor eu ir também e acordar Haku.

Certo. E por que os dois não anunciavam logo ao mundo que queriam uma desculpa para passarem mais alguns minutos sozinhos?

Kagome, que já estava se sentindo humilhada pela rejeição brusca de Inuyasha, olhou-o com raiva. Ele não só deixara de estender a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, como não a incluíra em sua decisão de entrar e se trocar. Mas estava muito enganado se achava que Kagome ficaria ali, calmamente, enquanto ele ia rastejando atrás de Kikyou. Os dois já haviam ficado tempo suficiente juntos trabalhando no bar.

Kagome contraiu os lábios e esvaziou o copo. Estava ali como noiva de Inuyasha e era como esperava ser tratada.

— Eu vou com você — avisou ela. — Quero tomar um banho antes do jantar.

Foi com prazer quase infantil que ela obrigou-o a segurar sua mão quando saíram do bar na companhia de Kikyou, mas no momento em que saíram da vista dos outros, Inuyasha soltou-a abruptamente. Deprimida, Kagome abraçou o próprio corpo para ter algo o que fazer com as mãos.

Deixaram Kikyou na porta do quarto dela e caminharam juntos num silêncio tenso. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, tingindo o céu de tons de rosa e laranja, e havia certa expectativa no ar. Até o oceano parecia ter se aquietado para esperar a noite que se insinuava.

Era um desperdício sentir-se mal em um lugar maravilhoso como aquele, pensou Kagome. Mesmo que ela e Inuyasha voltassem a ser apenas bons amigos, seria melhor que aquilo. Precisavam relaxar e conversar.

— Vamos dar um passeio pela praia? — sugeriu ela, imaginando que nem mesmo Inuyasha resistiria ao apelo do pôr-do-sol em uma praia tropical.

Mas, aparentemente, estava enganada.

— Eu pensei que você quisesse tomar banho — ele comentou.

— Eu quero, mas não estou com pressa.

— Você deveria ter ficado no bar com os outros — disse ele, exasperado. — Parecia que estava se divertindo.

Kagome estava perdendo a paciência rapidamente.

— Eu teria ficado — respondeu ela, irritada. — Mas não me esqueci de que, teoricamente, estou aqui como sua noiva e nenhuma noiva que se preze ficaria feliz deixando o noivo passear ao pôr-do-sol com outra mulher.

Inuyasha olhou-a, exasperado.

— Nós não estávamos indo a lugar algum. Kikyou voltou para o quarto dela e você sabe disso.

— Eu posso saber, mas talvez os outros não saibam. As pessoas já estão comentando a quantidade de tempo que você passa com ela e nós só chegamos há poucas horas.

Naquele momento, os dois chegaram ao quarto e Josh pegou a chave no bolso da camisa.

— Basta você dizer que Kikyou e eu trabalhamos juntos — sugeriu ele, impaciente, enquanto abria a porta.

— Será preciso mais que isso para fazer com que parem de comentar — Kagome afirmou, entrando no quarto. — Acho que estão começando a perguntar-se quem é realmente a sua noiva. Porque você certamente não está querendo passar tempo algum comigo!

— Pelo amor de Deus, Kagome. Você mesma disse que chegamos há poucas horas.

— Escute aqui — disse ela, abrindo a canga, aborrecida demais para preocupar-se com o próprio corpo e com a presença dele. — Eu só estou dizendo que você não é um noivo muito convincente. — Apesar do esforço, Kagome não conseguiu esconder a mágoa da voz. — Você se contrai quando eu o toco, se apresenta na mesma hora quando tem a chance de passar seu tempo com outra mulher e não parece querer fazer nada comigo. Não faz sentido eu estar aqui se você vai ficar me tratando desse jeito! Os dois se encararam por um longo tempo até que Inuyasha bufou alto e passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto de cansaço.

— Eu sinto muito, Kagome. — Inuyasha suspirou. — Você tem razão. É que eu não sou bom em fingir.

A irritação de Kagome evaporou quando ela viu a expressão de derrota no rosto dele. A incapacidade de Inuyasha de afastar-se de Kikyou podia feri-la, mas ela sabia exatamente como ele se sentia, não?

— Não. A culpa é minha... Eu sei que é uma situação difícil para você, Inuyasha. É fácil dizer que você deveria seguir com a sua vida e que não há por que se torturar ficando com a pessoa que você ama, se sabe que ela não o ama e que você não pode tê-la. Mas quando a gente ama alguém de verdade, é difícil desistir.

Kagome hesitou. Queria abraçá-lo, mas não confiaria em si mesma se o fizesse.

— Eu entendo, Inuyasha.

— É. Parece que entende — disse ele, com pesar.

— Espero que essa semana não seja muito difícil para você — Kagome comentou. Ela havia jogado a canga sobre uma cadeira e estava só de biquíni, procurando uma escova de cabelos na mala.

Inuyasha olhou-a corada, linda e praticamente nua no quarto, com a cama de casal entre os dois.

— Acho que vai ser... Muito mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Kagome sentou-se na beirada da cama e jogou os cabelos para a frente para escová-los vigorosamente. Apesar de todas as loções e poções caríssimas que comprara a peso de ouro, que garantiam que seus cabelos seriam uma Noite negra brilhante e sedosa, eles agora não passavam de uma massa salgada e embaraçada.

— Eu acho que você não deve desistir — ela começou a falar, orgulhosa da firmeza da própria voz. — Quero dizer, é óbvio que Kikyou ainda gosta muito de você. Ela pode estar envolvida por Haku, mas ele é um grande boboca. Eu falei com ele apenas por alguns minutos, mas foi o bastante para perceber que ele é profundamente irritante. E você viu como ele estava se gabando no aeroporto? Eu não ficaria surpresa se, após uma semana na companhia dele, A Kikyou caísse em si e o mandasse de volta para a esposa, que provavelmente também está aliviada por ter se livrado dele!

Confiante de estar novamente arrumada, Kagome se empertigou e jogou os cabelos sobre os ombros.

— Quando isso acontecer, é bem provável que ela volte para você — disse ela a Inuyasha, que estava em pé, admirando o céu que escurecia, com as mãos nos bolsos e os ombros ligeiramente curvados.

— Então, eu só preciso ser paciente?

— Se for o que você quer. Ele se virou abruptamente.

— E quanto a você, Kagome? Eu não tenho sido uma companhia muito boa até aqui. Sinto muito.

— Não se preocupe. Eu entendo. — Ela levantou-se sorrindo e começou a desfazer a mala. —Além disso, estou me divertindo muito. A maioria das pessoas parece excelente e eu estou hospedada de graça, em um hotel maravilhoso, tenho uma semana inteira pela frente para tomar sol e ler. O que mais eu poderia desejar?

— Kouga? — sugeriu Inuyasha.

Kagome parou, petrificada, por um momento, até conseguir voltar a pendurar as roupas no armário. Era uma boa desculpa para ficar de costas para ele e impedi-lo de ver sua expressão.

— Nem sempre podemos ter tudo o que queremos — disse ela. — Às vezes, temos que tirar o melhor proveito do que está ao nosso alcance.

Naquela noite, deitado sem dormir ao lado dela, Inuyasha pensou no que ela havia dito. A luz da lua penetrava no quarto por uma abertura das cortinas e banhava Kagome, deitada de costas, com o rosto voltado para a janela e os cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro. A luz acinzentada iluminava a curva dos ombros e o canto da boca de Kagome, lançando uma luz suave pela face e pintando os cabelos Negos de Azul-marinho, para morrer no travesseiro e na parede.

Será que aquele era o único jeito que tinha de observá-la, pensou Inuyasha, em desespero? Quando ela estava dormindo?

Ela estivera maravilhosa mais cedo, na recepção de boas-vindas da CBC, mas Inuyasha não pudera olhar para ela como queria. Havia muitas outras pessoas por perto, diversas buscando a atenção dela e outras tantas no caminho, separando-os. Kagome escolhera um vestido vermelho sem mangas e outro par de sandálias absurdamente frágeis. Inuyasha não entendia muito de roupas, mas percebeu que o traje fizera Kagome brilhar e ser o centro das atenções. Entre todos os convidados vestidos em cores de tons pastel, ela se destacava como uma chama.

Dividido entre o orgulho e o ciúme, Inuyasha a vira encantar todos os presentes. Aparentemente, não havia problema se ela o ignorasse, pensara Inuyasha, amargo, lembrando-se das queixas que Kagome havia feito poucas horas antes.

Mas era difícil não admirá-la. Ela estava com aquelas pessoas há menos de vinte e quatro horas e já parecia conhecer todo mundo e, voluntariamente ou não, já conseguira aproximar-se de diversas pessoas-chave que tomariam a decisão sobre dar ou não o contrato mundial a Inuyasha. Todos não paravam de ir até Inuyasha para comentar como ela era linda, simpática e divertida.

Como se ele não soubesse.

Ele deveria estar orgulhoso. E grato. Deveria tê-la estimulado. Inuyasha sabia disso tudo, mas só o que queria era abrir caminho entre os homens que a cercavam, pegá-la pela cintura e levá-la para o quarto. Em vez disso, tinha que sorrir e agradecer. De fato, Kagome era uma pessoa excepcional.

O jantar depois do coquetel também foi um suplício e em seguida todos foram para o bar, continuar a confraternização. Inuyasha descobriu-se ansiando pelo momento em que teria Kagome só para si, mas quando eles finalmente se despediram para voltarem para o quarto, foi ainda pior.

Em outras épocas, eles teriam rido e comparado suas impressões sobre quem haviam conhecido e Kagome teria feito uma crítica extensa sobre as roupas das outras mulheres. Naquele momento, qualquer tentativa de conversa acabara ficando suspensa no ar e o único ruído que quebrava o silêncio era o dos zumbidos dos insetos tropicais.

Os dois estavam determinados a ir para a cama. Inuyasha vestira a calça de um pijama velho e Kagome vestira uma camisola que evidentemente escolhera pela falta de detalhes sedutores, mas cuja simplicidade apenas realçava o tom corado da sua pele e escondia as curvas do corpo bem-feito.

Inuyasha esperara na varanda, ouvindo os insetos, o murmúrio do mar e tentando não pensar em tirar a camisola de Kagome enquanto ela passava o que pareciam ser horas no banheiro. Ele só precisara de alguns minutos e quando saíra, a encontrara deitada, com o lençol puxado até o queixo.

— Você está com frio? — perguntara Inuyasha.

— Não. Estou bem.

Decidido, Inuyasha cerrara o maxilar, puxara o lençol do seu lado e se deitara. Poderia passar a noite toda ali, sem nem tocá-la, mas estava loucamente consciente da proximidade dela.

— Posso apagar a luz? — ele pediu, numa voz que nem parecia sua.

— Sim, por favor.

No momento seguinte, o quarto mergulhara na escuridão e apenas o ruído do ar-condicionado quebrava o silêncio.

— Isso é estranho — disse Inuyasha, pigarreando.

— Eu sei. — Kagome parecia grata por ele ter quebrado o silêncio. — Ainda bem que somos tão bons amigos, não é? Imagine como foi para Sango e Miroku. Eles acabaram dividindo a cama com pessoas que nem conheciam. Deve ter sido muito mais esquisito.

Inuyasha pensou que certamente não havia sido pior do que ele estava achando naquele momento, deitado ao lado de Kagome e sabendo que, o que quer que fizesse, não poderia tocá-la.

— Nós temos sorte — concordara ele.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

OIEEEEEEE!!!

Ta certo demorei muito dessa vez u.u!!

Mas eh q eu tava dodói, sem falar q tive prova hj =/!!

Mas bem ta ai mais um cap da fic ^^ !!!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews meninas e espero por mais \o/!!!

Espero q vcs gostem desse cap!!

Kissus, prometo n demorar muito para postar o prox cap ^^!!

Bye!!!

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

individua do mal: Calma as cenas quentes virão!! Quem será q vai??

Num sei? Será o Inu? Ou a Kah?? Continue lendo ai vc descobre XD!!! Kissus!

Izaa: Ta ai o Capitulo ^^!!


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Inuyasha esperava que com o passar da semana as coisas fossem ficando mais fáceis, mas isso não aconteceu. Os dias não eram tão ruins. Ele passava a maior parte do tempo mergulhando e de noite tinha cuidado para não ficar sozinho com Kagome. O que não chegava a ser um problema, já que ela era sempre o centro das atenções.

Isso significava que ele só precisava lidar com as noites. Inuyasha disse a si mesmo para tratá-las como um teste de resistência como tantos outros aos quais já sobrevivera.

Era claro que podia.

Kikyou era uma excelente desculpa para encobrir seus sentimentos por Kagome. Por isso, Inuyasha ficava o mais perto dela que podia. Não era difícil. Haku revelara-se quase obsessivo por pesca oceânica e enquanto Kikyou e Inuyasha mergulhavam, ele passava o dia inteiro em um barco, com um anzol na mão, à espera do maior peixe do mundo. De noite, Haku gostava de reviver suas experiências minuto a minuto, contando-as em detalhes para quem se dispusesse a ouvi-las.

Inuyasha percebeu que às vezes Kikyou ficava meio amuada e que muitas vezes procurava ficar na mesa em que ele e Kagome estavam, em vez de ficar sozinha com Haku. Ao vê-la, Inuyasha começou a se perguntar se a teoria de Kagome estava correta e o romance de Kikyou já começava a apresentar sinais de cansaço.

— Eu lhe disse. — Kagome foi quase rude quando ele mencionou o assunto. — Você deve estar se sentindo feliz.

Feliz? Inuyasha ficou confuso por um momento antes de se lembrar que, para Kagome, ele ainda estava apaixonado por Kikyou.

— Ah, sim... estou — mentiu ele.

— É evidente que todas essas horas que você tem passado mergulhando com Kikyou têm compensado — disse Kagome com um sorriso forçado. — Eu fico feliz por você.

— Você não parece muito feliz.

— Bem... é difícil ficar feliz sendo deixada todos os dias na praia, enquanto você vai mergulhar com Kikyou — disparou ela.

Inuyasha olhou-a, surpreso.

— Você disse que não queria ir mergulhar — lembrou ele. — Que estava se divertindo na praia.

— Não é muito divertido ser alvo de pena para todos que estão na praia!

Ele franziu o cenho.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Você sabe o que quero dizer, Inuyasha! — gritou Kagome, com raiva. — Eu sei que quer ficar com Kikyou. Por mim, tudo bem, mas você precisa pensar em como é frustrante ficar esquecida aqui o dia todo. Todos acham que estamos prestes a terminar.

— O quê?

— É claro que sim! Eles só vêem você com Kikyou, nunca comigo. Nós nunca fazemos nada juntos.

Kagome ficou espantada ao ver como estava próxima das lágrimas. Vinha tentando com todo afinco não se incomodar quando Inuyasha saía com Kikyou todos os dias. Percebera até a impaciência crescente de Kikyou com Haku.

A qualquer momento, Kikyou perceberia que saíra perdendo com a troca. E com Inuyasha tão disponível e ansioso para voltar para ela, Kikyou logo diria alguma coisa a ele e então, o que aconteceria com Kagome? Teria de fingir que ficara feliz por Inuyasha, mas não sabia se agüentaria.

Kagome passava o dia com uma multidão e de noite ficava ostensivamente perto dele, desejando conseguir tocá-lo. Apesar de nunca estar sozinha, Kagome nunca se sentira tão solitária. Inuyasha era sempre educado, mas deixava claro o que sentia. E uma vez que ela o tocara por acidente, ele se contraíra e estremecera.

— Desculpe-me — murmurara ela, incrivelmente constrangida, e voltara para o seu lado da cama.

— O curso de mergulho termina amanhã — disse ele. — Talvez possamos fazer algo juntos na sexta?

Alguns dos outros participantes haviam alugado jipes e descoberto pequenas praias com excelentes restaurantes de frutos do mar.

— Tudo bem — respondeu Kagome, tentando desesperadamente não parecer ansiosa demais, mas incapaz de disfarçar a vontade de passar algum tempo a sós com ele.

— Kikyou disse que vai haver um passeio de barco para uma ilha desabitada amanhã — Inuyasha falou. — Vai dar para mergulhar com snorkel. Se você quiser, nós poderemos ir.

Kagome sentiu uma onda de decepção invadi-la. Parecia que ele não conseguia sequer imaginar um dia longe de Kikyou. Kagome ficou furiosa consigo mesma por aquele momento de euforia, mas se se recusasse a ir, ficaria parecendo uma menina mimada.

— Está bem — concordou, desanimada.

Apesar da decepção, Kagome acordou animada na sexta-feira. Inuyasha tomou café da manhã com ela e não havia sinal de Kikyou. Talvez ela tivesse mudado de idéia, pensou Kagome, esperançosa. Enquanto isso, o dia se estendia diante deles. Um dia inteiro com Inuyasha. Talvez não ficassem sozinhos, mas pelo menos ele estaria lá. E para o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, seria suficiente.

O dia amanhecera fantástico. O céu estava azul e sem nuvens, o mar, calmo e limpo e o sol da manhã brilhava por trás dos coqueiros, lançando sombras longas na areia branca. Parecia o paraíso, pensou Kagome. Era impossível sentir-se deprimida em um lugar como aquele, em um dia como aquele.

Ao diabo com Kikyou, pensou ela. Aproveitaria aquele dia, independentemente da presença dela.

Infelizmente, Kikyou apareceu. Quando o resto do grupo chegou, ela estava esperando no pontão com Haku, que obviamente havia sido convencido a abrir mão do dia matando peixes e já parecia arrependido.

Havia onze pessoas ao todo, incluindo Tsuki. Depois de passar a semana inteira organizando passeios e atividades para os demais, ela se sentia no direito de participar de um.

— Estão todos aqui?

Ela começou a contá-los e Inuyasha fez uma careta para o barco.

— Nós vamos naquilo ali? —- perguntou ele, interrompendo-a.

— Qual é o problema com ele?

— E muito aberto e muito baixo, e vai ficar ainda mais baixo depois que todos entrarmos.

Haku adiantou-se para participar da polêmica.

— Qual é o problema?

— Eu só estou um pouco preocupado com a falta de proteção — disse Inuyasha, aborrecido com a intromissão de Haku.

— Ora, rapazes, é uma traineira perfeitamente apropriada para tomar sol!

— Eu não estava pensando no sol — interveio Inuyasha, calmamente. — Estou pensando no que aconteceria se pegássemos um mar agitado.

— Que mar agitado? — zombou Haku. — O mar está liso como sabão.

— Eu estou com um mau pressentimento sobre o tempo. — Inuyasha estreitou os olhos para o horizonte, preocupado.

Haku seguiu o olhar dele.

— É só uma corrente de calor -— declarou. — Venha. Vamos.

— Só um minuto — disse Inuyasha, em voz baixa, mas algo em seu tom fez Haku parar onde estava. — Quem é o encarregado deste barco? — perguntou ele a Cassandra.

— O barco é de Ron. Ele é muito responsável e já fez uma infinidade de viagens para nós. Como não pôde vir hoje, ele mandou Elvis em seu lugar — ela informou, apontando para um rapaz que esperava pacientemente. — Ele só tem treze anos, mas ajuda o pai no barco desde que começou a andar.

— Tenho certeza de que Elvis sabe o que está fazendo — disse Inuyasha, seco. — Eu só me sentiria mais seguro se houvesse coletes salva-vidas no barco.

— Ora, pare de ser rabugento — reclamou Haku. — Não vamos precisar de salva-vidas em um dia como hoje!

— É. Pare de criar caso, Inuyasha — pediu Kikyou. — Se ficarmos aqui procurando salva-vidas, vai ficar tarde demais e não poderemos ir.

Todos concordaram com um murmúrio e Inuyasha deu-se por vencido. Assim que entraram, o barco ficou ainda mais baixo e próximo da água. Inuyasha não estava gostando nem um pouco, mas Kagome, que não ouvira nada da conversa, já havia entrado. Apesar da vontade de pegá-la pelo braço e tirá-la de lá, Inuyasha entrou no barco. Não a deixaria sozinha ali por nada.

Relutante, Inuyasha soltou a corda para Elvis e deu uma última olhada no horizonte. Talvez tivesse se enganado sobre o tempo.

E pela maior parte do dia, pareceu mesmo estar. As velas do barco ofereciam um pouco de sombra, mas mesmo assim, estava muito quente. Apesar do calor, estavam todos alegres. Aparentemente, haviam se dado conta de que estariam de volta às suas casas e ao inverno em poucos dias e que era melhor aproveitar os raios solares ao máximo. Só Inuyasha manteve um olho atento ao horizonte, mas a mancha não se moveu.

Finalmente, ancoraram em um atol minúsculo, cercado por uma parede de coral. Debruçados na beirada do barco, todos espiaram e se maravilharam com os peixes multicoloridos que entravam e saíam dos corais.

— Está vendo? — disse Haku com um grunhido. — Se tivéssemos ouvido Inuyasha, ainda estaríamos procurando coletes salva-vidas e não teríamos visto isso.

Kagome levantou-se abruptamente.

— Onde estão as máscaras e pés-de-pato? — perguntou, antes que alguma outra pessoa decidisse apoiar Haku. — Não sei vocês, mas eu pretendo pôr um snorkel e cair na água para ver esses peixes de perto antes do almoço.

Inuyasha desejou poder afastar a sensação de desastre iminente. Estava dividido entre acompanhar a mancha no horizonte, ou pular na água com Kagome. Ela evidentemente estaria segura, mas as correntes marinhas eram traiçoeiras e poderia haver tubarões...

Com medo de deixá-la fora da sua vista, Inuyasha pegou uma máscara e um snorkel e pulou na água logo depois dos outros. Kagome só havia feito aquilo uma vez na vida, de forma que foi fácil alcançá-la e segui-la enquanto ela perambulava alegremente pelos corais, sem dar-se conta da presença dele até que Inuyasha tocou-a no braço e apontou.

Kagome virou-se e avistou uma imensa tartaruga marinha passar nadando. Encantada, tirou o snorkel e virou-se para Inuyasha.

— Que coisa linda, Inuyasha! É uma das coisas mais incríveis que já vi na vida! — Ela estava tão encantada que o incômodo de Inuyasha começou a ceder. Kagome estava feliz, disse a si mesmo. Tudo estava bem.

Determinado a não incomodá-la, Inuyasha voltou para o barco algum tempo depois, sentou-se e ficou conversando com Elvis até o grupo começar a voltar. Kagome foi uma das últimas. Quando a viu subir a escada do barco, sentiu uma forte sensação de alívio, apesar de estar determinado a não se preocupar.

Ela jogou os pés-de-pato para dentro, subiu no barco e tirou a máscara. Seu rosto tinha uma marca vermelha e os cabelos estavam molhados e embaraçados, mas ela parecia sensacional, pensou Inuyasha. Estava iluminada de felicidade e borbulhando de entusiasmo.

— Não foi maravilhoso? Eu mal pude acreditar naquelas cores! Como se chamam aqueles peixes amarelos com listras azuis? E vocês viram a tartaruga?

Todos estavam felizes e sorridentes, trocando comentários sobre o que tinham visto e elogiando o almoço que o hotel havia mandado.

— Eu estou faminta — disse Kagome. — Vamos comer logo e daí poderemos mergulhar de novo mais tarde.

Ela atravessou a pilha de máscaras e pés-de-pato e aproximou-se de Inuyasha para pegar o short e a blusa, mas quando chegou, outra pessoa subiu no barco fazendo-o oscilar. Kagome perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pegou-a instintivamente e, por um breve momento, segurou-a contra si. Ela ainda estava molhada e seu corpo parecia quente e úmido contra o peito dele. Incapaz de se conter, Inuyasha abraçou-a e viu-se preso àqueles olhos Negros, com o coração aos saltos.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou ele, com a boca seca e abalado pelo desejo que sentia.

Kagome assentiu ligeiramente e obrigou-se a sair dos braços dele antes que fizesse alguma tolice como passar as mãos pelos ombros dele e pelas costas largas e musculosas. Ficou chocada com o impacto provocado pelo choque das peles nuas e pela onda de excitação despertada pelo mais acidental dos toques.

A quem estava tentando enganar? Ela o desejava intensamente. Queria amá-lo ali mesmo, naquele momento, na frente de todos. Determinada, Kagome engoliu em seco e concentrou-se em vestir as próprias roupas.

Enquanto isso, Inuyasha tentava não pensar em como ela havia saído rápido dos seus braços. Será que Kagome vira o desejo deslavado em seus olhos? Será que recuara por causa disso?

Decidido a não pensar nela, Inuyasha voltou os olhos para o horizonte e sentiu um frio na espinha. A mancha havia se transformado em uma feia nuvem negra, avançando pelo céu azul.

Ele se levantou.

— Acho melhor irmos — anunciou.

Houve um coro de protestos. Todos queriam almoçar e ficar ali. Inuyasha interrompeu-os.

— Olhem aquilo! — exclamou, apontando para o horizonte escurecido.

— Ah, mas está a quilômetros de distância!

— Está tão bom aqui.

— Nós temos de ir — disse Inuyasha. — Agora mesmo. — A autoridade em seu tom de voz calou a todos. — Quem ainda não subiu? — perguntou.

— Haku — disse Kikyou. — Ele disse que queria dar uma olhada do outro lado.

— É melhor irmos buscá-lo. Ele disse para que lado iria?

Elvis ligou o motor enquanto Inuyasha içou a âncora e eles contornaram o atol, em busca do snorkel de Haku. Àquela altura, todos já haviam percebido a urgência na voz de Inuyasha e olhavam preocupados para a nuvem negra que se aproximava.

— Ali está ele!

Haviam perdido minutos preciosos até Kagome avistar o snorkel se insinuando para fora da água, um pouco adiante.

Elvis aproximou o barco de Haku que, apesar de vê-los se aproximando, apenas acenou e continuou o seu passeio.

Inuyasha suspirou.

— Eu vou buscá-lo.

Com um gesto preciso, ele mergulhou e nadou até Haku. Estavam longe demais para que Kagome ouvisse o que diziam, mas era evidente que Inuyasha estava tendo dificuldade em convencer Haku a voltar para o barco, apesar de apontar continuamente para a nuvem negra, cada vez mais ameaçadora.

Kikyou assistia a tudo, ansiosa.

— Você não pode fazer nada? —- pediu Kagome. — Ele vai ouvi-la, não vai?

— Não se achar que estou tentando convencê-lo a fazer o que Inuyasha quer. — Kikyou olhou para Kagome. — Haku tem ciúme de Inuyasha porque... bem, você sabe...

Sim, Kagome sabia, mas não parecia ser uma boa hora para ciúme bobo.

Felizmente, naquele momento alguém gritou que os dois homens estavam voltando ao barco. Ninguém soube ao certo o que Inuyasha havia dito a Haku, mas pela expressão no rosto de Haku, não fora nada muito agradável.

— Não sei para que esse exagero todo — reclamou ele a Kikyou. — Essas nuvens não estão nem perto e, mesmo que estivessem, eu não tenho medo de uma chuvinha tropical! — Ele apontou com a cabeça o local onde Inuyasha estava conversando com Elvis. — O Kommandant parece estar insistindo em que voltemos, mas eu não entendo qual é o problema de ficarmos.

— Não há abrigo aqui — disse Kagome.

Haku apoiou a mão no mastro que prendia as velas.

— Isso basta para nos proteger da chuva. Talvez fiquemos um pouco molhados, mas logo passará. E sempre assim com essas tempestades tropicais.

— Vai ser mais que uma tempestade passageira — Inuyasha informou. — Aqui fora, ficamos expostos demais. Precisamos voltar para alguma daquelas ilhas pelas quais passamos e procurar abrigo. Pelo menos assim sairemos do barco. Ele não foi concebido para o mau tempo.

— Pois eu digo que devemos ficar aqui mesmo — Haku desafiou, passando os olhos pelo grupo. — Quem concorda comigo?

Inuyasha avançou até ficar a menos de um palmo de distância de Haku.

— Isso não está em votação — disse, baixinho, mas numa voz que fez um calafrio percorrer a espinha de Kagome. Ela nunca ouvira Inuyasha falar daquele jeito antes e ficou grata pela raiva não ser dirigida a ela.

— Há uma tempestade se aproximando — prosseguiu ele no mesmo tom calmo e frio. — Esse barco não é seguro e, como Kagome observou, não há como nos abrigarmos aqui. Eu não estou disposto a arriscar a vida de Kagome ou de quem quer que seja apostando em "só uma tempestade tropical". Isso não está em votação. Vamos voltar para a última ilha o mais rápido que pudermos. É o mais prudente a fazer.

Haku sentou-se na traineira, mal-humorado.

Inuyasha foi se sentar ao lado de Elvis, que parecia nervoso e mais jovem do que nunca.

— Tudo certo, Elvis — disse Inuyasha, tocando o rapaz no ombro.

— Toda força à frente!

— Com que direito ele fica dando ordens a todo mundo? — murmurou Haku. — Daqui a pouco vamos ter que marchar. Se eu soubesse que estava me alistando no exército, nunca teria concordado em vir para essa semana.

— E uma pena que tenha — cochichou Tsuki ao lado de Kagome.

Kagome olhou os rostos ansiosos a sua volta.

— Inuyasha sabe o que está fazendo. — Em tom de voz suave, Kagome procurava tranqüilizar os companheiros.

— É. Cale a boca, Haku — disse Kikyou, tensa. Continuava muito quente, não havia vento e o mar estava tão calmo e claro que era possível ver cardumes de peixes embaixo d'água. Havia algo assustador naquilo, pensou Kagome. Adiante, tudo estava calmo e perfeito. Atrás, a escuridão ameaçadora se aproximava cada vez mais, tomando conta do céu azul e avançando inexoravelmente sobre eles.

— Isso é o mais rápido que podemos ir? — Inuyasha perguntou a Elvis.

— Sim, senhor. Já estamos na velocidade máxima.

— Bem, não se preocupe. Vamos continuar avançando assim. Não falta muito.

Todos começaram a ficar mais esperançosos, apesar de Kagome desconfiar que era mais porque Inuyasha parecia positivo, do que porque a situação estava melhorando. Ela vinha examinando o horizonte desesperadamente em busca de terra e não vira nenhum sinal de ilha até onde a vista alcançava.

— Não parece que estamos nos aproximando — disse Tsuki, com voz trêmula. — A tempestade vai nos alcançar?

— Talvez a gente se molhe um pouco — disse Inuyasha, alegremente. — Mas assim que chegarmos à ilha, poderemos relaxar.

— Ele apontou para as caixas térmicas que continham o almoço.

-— Temos comida e bebida e não iremos morrer de fome. Ficaremos bem.

Havia uma segurança impressionante nele, pensou Kagome. Inuyasha não era o homem mais bonito do barco, certamente não era o mais bem vestido e nem tinha belos carros para ostentar, mas era exatamente a pessoa para se ter por perto em uma situação como aquela. Inuyasha era calmo, seguro e determinado. Era impossível pensar que ele deixaria algo de ruim acontecer.

— Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, Elvis.

— Ah, sim, ótimo! — exclamou Haku, sarcástico. — Eu prefiro guardar meus cumprimentos para quem viu a previsão do tempo. Nós teremos muito o que contar no hotel quando voltarmos. — Ele bufou. — Isso tudo é um absurdo. Eu vou exigir o meu dinheiro de volta e sugerir que no futuro contratem pessoas mais competentes para os passeios de barco que organizarem.

Elvis ficou ainda mais preocupado. Como se já não tivesse problemas suficientes, estava antevendo a família perder o ganha-pão.

Kagome olhou para Haku.

— Quando voltarmos, eu vou agradecer a Elvis e não a você — disse ela, para que todos ouvissem. Em seguida, inclinou-se e disse baixinho, só para Bryn: — Ele é apenas um menino e está assustado.

— Pois ele não é o único — disse Tsuki.

Quando alguém avistou a ilha a distância, todos se animaram, mas quando estavam se confraternizando por terem escapado por tão pouco, uma lufada de vento aumentou o calor. A lufada foi seguida por outra, e outra e mais outra.

— Vamos baixar as velas! — gritou Inuyasha.

— Mas vai chover — reclamou Haku, quando viu que a escuridão baixava. — Nós não teremos nenhum abrigo.

— Se pegarmos um vento com as velas içadas, ele virara o barco. Ficar seco vai ser o menor dos nossos problemas — Inuyasha falou.

Três outros homens se levantaram para ajudá-lo a içar as velas. Nesse meio tempo, as lufadas de vento haviam se transformado numa ventania que dificultava cada vez mais as coisas. As velas se agitavam terrivelmente e o barco sacudia no mar revolto, enquanto os homens lutavam para desamarrar os nós.

Tsuki ficara subitamente pálida, e os outros estavam mudos de medo.

Kagome mal podia acreditar na velocidade com que o tempo havia mudado. E o vento era apenas um prenúncio do que estava por vir. Um segundo depois, o sol desapareceu sob uma espessa camada de nuvens escuras e a chuva começou a cair com pingos grossos e selvagens.

— Kagome — gritou Inuyasha, acima do barulho do vento e da chuva. Ele havia assumido o leme enquanto Elvis tirava água do barco num ritmo frenético, com um baldinho de plástico. — Comecem a tirar água do barco.

Piscando por causa da chuva, Kagome fez sinal de positivo e partiu em busca de algo que pudesse usar. A primeira coisa que avistou foi a pilha de equipamentos de mergulhos que já começavam a flutuar dentro do barco por causa da água acumulada. Kagome pegou uma máscara, e começou a tirar água. Não era muito eficiente, mas era melhor do que nada.

— Eu estou enjoada — Tsuki gemeu.

— Aqui, ajude a tirar água — Kagome pediu, jogando uma máscara. — Você vai se sentir melhor se estiver fazendo algo útil.

"Como se eu soubesse o que estou dizendo", pensou Kagome. Felizmente, Tsuki não pareceu notar sua insegurança e começou a ajudar. Do outro lado do barco, Kikyou vira o que elas estavam fazendo e já começara a entregar máscaras a todos os presentes. Até Haku pegou uma, mas Kagome não sabia se aquilo era um bom sinal. As coisas deviam estar realmente pretas para Haku esquecer o mau humor e seguir os conselhos de Inuyasha.

Castigado pela chuva e pelo mar revolto, o pequeno barco parecia navegar cada vez menos. Parecia fazer uma eternidade desde que haviam saído do hotel, na manhã ensolarada, e zombado do excesso de zelo de Inuyasha.

Kagome afastou os cabelos embaraçados do rosto mais uma vez e suspirou. Seus ombros estavam doendo pelo esforço de tirar água do barco, mas ela continuou.

O que fazia ali?, imaginou. Ela era uma pessoa urbana. Deveria estar sentada na frente do computador, ou em um bar e não ali, tirando água de um barco, no meio do oceano Índico.

Alguém perto dela estava chorando, mas Kagome nem viu quem era. Estava mais preocupada com a própria sobrevivência do que em consolar outra pessoa. Ela se sentia estranhamente distante. Tudo havia acontecido tão depressa e estava sendo tão intenso que parecia meio surreal, mas por baixo da superfície calma, ela estava apavorada.

Sempre que o medo ameaçava dominá-la, Kagome fixava a mente em Inuyasha. Mal conseguia enxergá-lo por causa da chuva fortíssima, mas bastava avistar o vulto seguro, controlando o leme para sentir-se mais segura. Inuyasha estava ali, no comando, e não deixaria nada acontecer a ela.

Era como estar presa em um pesadelo. Kagome tirou água, tirou água e já começava a se esquecer a sensação de estar seca e em segurança. Estava tão entorpecida que o grito de Elvis mal penetrou em sua mente, e só quando Tsuki tocou-a ela ergueu os olhos para ver a ilha.

Depois de desejar tanto avistar a terra, ela agora parecia ameaçadoramente perto. O barquinho já se aproximava perigosamente das pedras que contornavam a ilha, mas mesmo assim todos se parabenizaram e redobraram os esforços para manter o barco à tona até tocarem a costa.

Depois de conversar com Elvis, Inuyasha tirou os sapatos e foi para a proa do barco.

— O que você está fazendo? — gritou Kagome

— Não podemos correr o risco do barco bater em uma pedra, porque se isso acontecer, não teremos como voltar — gritou Inuyasha em resposta. — Elvis vai se aproximar o máximo que puder e até lá talvez já haja profundidade suficiente para eu jogar a âncora. Se for preciso, eu nadarei para ajudar a guiá-lo.

— Você vai se jogar no mar? — perguntou Kagome horrorizada. — Inuyasha, não! É muito perigoso!

Ele tocou-a de leve no rosto.

— Não se preocupe. Eu ficarei bem.

Kagome pensou que fosse morrer de desespero quando ele saltou. A água estava agitada e o vento furioso jogava o barco para os lados sem dó. Kagome achava improvável que Inuyasha conseguisse boiar, quanto mais guiá-los naquela tormenta.

Era quase impossível ver o que estava acontecendo, mas quando Inuyasha tocou os pés no fundo do mar, as pessoas que estavam na frente do barco passaram a informação para as de trás. Então, ele pegou a corrente da âncora e guiou-os em segurança pelas pedras até a costa. As ondas castigavam seu rosto e ele se curvava o tempo todo, mas só fez sinal para Elvis desligar o motor e jogar a âncora, quando estava com água na altura dos joelhos.

Os passageiros teriam que andar o resto do caminho, mas àquela altura já estavam tão ensopados e aliviados por terem chegado à terra firme que ninguém se opôs, nem mesmo Haku. Formando uma corrente, todos ajudaram a descarregar as caixas térmicas, passando-as por sobre as cabeças e então se reuniram na minúscula praia.

Parecia impossível, mas a tempestade piorou ainda mais depois que desembarcaram. As palmeiras se vergavam fortemente com a violência do vento, enquanto a chuva castigava tudo sem dó.

— Bem-vindos ao paraíso — gritou Kagome acima do tumulto, fazendo todos rirem quase histericamente.

Naquelas condições, era difícil dizer o que quer que fosse sobre a ilha, mas depois de algum tempo, todos decidiram dar uma volta a pé para ver se encontravam algum lugar para se abrigarem.

Inuyasha ficou para trás com Elvis, para tentar deixar o barco mais seguro, mas não tirou os olhos de Kagome enquanto ela arrastava uma grande caixa térmica com Tsuki. Ela sorria confiante, e aparentemente estava até conseguindo fazer piadas, a julgar pela forma como as pessoas riam, apesar da situação.

Foi rápido explorar a ilha. Afinal, era apenas um pedaço de rocha coberto de vegetação esparsa. Do outro lado, Inuyasha achou outra praia que era relativamente abrigada e pediu a todos que amarrassem o tecido de uma das velas entre duas árvores onde, encobertos por uma parede de pedra, teriam a ilusão de estarem mais protegidos. Quando terminaram de levar tudo para o outro lado, estavam todos exaustos e desabaram juntos sobre a lona, com gemidos de alívio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

sei sei vcs querem me matar u.u!!

mas n me culpem, e sim ao meu prof de anatomia u.u!!!

bem agora vamos ao cap.

Muitas emoções heim!!

O prox vai tar melhor ainda ^^!!

No cap q vem no inicio respondo as reviews certo!!

Pq eu vou fz um trab de anatomia agora (de novo o prof ...) u.u!!

Vou indu kissus!!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

Apenas Inuyasha resistiu à tentação de desabar junto com os outros.

— Acho que seria bom trazer o barco para cá — disse, olhando para a praia. — É mais protegido e assim poderemos ficar de olho nele.

Haku deu um suspiro exagerado.

— Ah, agora ele acha que é Robinson Crusoé. Você não pode esperar? Nós acabamos de sentar!

— É mais seguro fazer isso agora — assegurou Inuyasha. — Eu sei que estamos cansados, mas se o barco se soltar, vamos ficar presos aqui e vai demorar algum tempo até alguém nos encontrar e aí, vamos poder brincar de verdade de Robinson Crusoé. E só questão de conduzi-lo pela costa. Eu posso ajudar.

— Leve Elvis — Haku ironizou, aborrecido. — O barco é responsabilidade dele.

— Elvis não passa de uma criança — Inuyasha falou, olhando para o menino que havia se sentado ligeiramente separado dos demais, sem prestar atenção às conversas e com a cabeça enfiada nos joelhos. — Ele está exausto.

— Estamos todos exaustos, pelo amor de Deus!

— Por que não descansamos um pouco? — sugeriu Kikyou, assim que ficou claro que Haku pretendia se rebelar. — Depois lidaremos com o barco.

Inuyasha hesitou. Kagome percebeu que ele estava muito preocupado com o barco e deu um jeito de arrastar-se para perto dele.

— Eu vou com você — disse ela, apesar de seus membros estarem doloridos e de não ter certeza sobre se conseguiria chegar até o outro lado da ilha, quanto mais lutar contra a água para arrastar um barco.

O vento jogou seus cabelos no rosto quando ela se levantou, cambaleando de exaustão. Inuyasha ficou espantado com a disposição dela.

A oferta provocou mais um par de homens a acompanhá-los e apesar de Haku continuar sustentando que o resgate do barco poderia esperar até que descansassem, os quatro partiram no momento seguinte. Chegaram bem a tempo, porque a força do vento fazia o barco sacudir tanto que em pouco tempo a âncora se soltaria e a embarcação se chocaria contra as pedras.

Kagome já imaginava que não seria fácil deslocar o barco para o outro lado, mas a tarefa se revelava ainda mais difícil. Em vários momentos, ela teve certeza de que não conseguiriam.

Inuyasha manteve-os caminhando por pura força de vontade, gritando palavras de encorajamento e recusando-se a deixá-los desistir.

Kagome estava com as mãos dormentes, mas quando pensou que não fosse conseguir segurar o barco por nem mais um momento, avistou a segunda praia. Os outros ajudaram a trazer o barco para a segurança. Àquela altura, Kagome não conseguiu chegar nem à área coberta. Exausta, ela desabou na areia, incapaz de se mover.

No momento seguinte, viu-se erguida nos braços fortes de Inuyasha, que carregou-a pelos metros que faltavam.

— Eu estou bem — protestou ela, sabendo que ele devia estar tão cansado quanto todos. — Ponha-me no chão antes que você também caia.

— Pare de se debater e fique quieta — disse Inuyasha, erguendo a voz para fazer-se ouvir.

— Bem, isso não é muito romântico — brincou Kagome, fingindo ofender-se. — Você sabe que teoricamente nós estamos noivos.

Kagome ficou constrangida ao ser recebida como uma heroína pelas mulheres que haviam ficado para trás. Foi Yuki quem percebeu que o pé de Kagome estava sangrando e rapidamente pegou uma toalha para examinar o ferimento.

— Foi um corte feio — constatou, com uma careta.

— Deve ter sido quando eu escorreguei nas pedras. Essas sandálias foram feitas para ir e voltar da piscina e não para subir em pedras.

— Yuki tem razão. É um corte muito feio. Por que você não disse nada? — Inuyasha perguntou, erguendo o pé delicado para examinar o ferimento.

— Eu nem percebi... E, para dizer a verdade, ainda não estou sentindo nada.

— Acho que vai precisar levar uns pontos. Mas, por enquanto, vamos apenas cobrir o ferimento.

Depois de uma busca inútil por algo que pudesse ser usado como atadura, Inuyasha rasgou um pedaço da sua camisa. Como o pé de Kagome, a peça passara a maior parte de tempo imersa na água do mar, de forma que estava mais limpa que qualquer das alternativas.

— Pronto, como está? — perguntou ele, depois de amarrar o pé dela com profissionalismo.

— Perfeito, não poderia querer nada melhor.

Apesar do cansaço, ela se sentia estranhamente feliz. A tempestade parara de aterrorizá-la e se transformara em um ruído de fundo. Mais tarde, dividiram a comida de uma das caixas. Kagome estava cansada demais para comer, mas Inuyasha insistiu para que se alimentasse. Então, ela engoliu obedientemente um sanduíche. Por estar embrulhada em plásticos e guardada nas caixas térmicas, a comida ficara surpreendentemente seca e assim que começaram a comer, todos descobriram que estavam famintos. Em pouco tempo, começaram a surgir olhares de cobiça para as outras duas caixas.

— Você acha melhor guardarmos o resto para depois? — perguntou Yuki, virando-se instintivamente para Inuyasha.

— Eu acho que seria uma boa idéia — disse ele. — Também acho bom deixarmos a caixa vazia para fora, para coletarmos água da chuva.

Haku virou os olhos para a vela que funcionava de abrigo e que já coletara uma boa quantidade de água de chuva. Tinham que ficar batendo o tempo todo na lona para que a água escorresse pelos lados, impedindo assim que a cobertura desabasse com o peso.

— Acho que não teremos problemas de escassez de água. — Novamente aquela nota irônica foi percebida na voz dele.

— Mas talvez tenhamos quando a tempestade passar — Inuyasha falou, calmo. — Eu não vi água potável na ilha e é melhor estarmos preparados. O barco foi muito castigado nas pedras. Se não conseguirmos ligar o motor amanhã, talvez fiquemos algum tempo aqui e, nesse caso, vamos precisar de água para beber.

— Estou certo de que você adoraria isso — disse Haku. — Assim, teria a chance de demonstrar todas as suas técnicas de sobrevivência. Até posso vê-lo esfregando dois pedaços de madeira para fazer fogo e impressionando as moças com a sua habilidade para a pesca.

— Isso não impressionaria apenas as moças — manifestou-se um dos homens que haviam ajudado a deslocar o barco. — Eu também ficaria impressionado!

— É verdade. Fique quieto, Haku — Kikyou interveio, ríspida, arrastando a caixa para fora para recolher a água da chuva. — Você está se comportando como uma criança mimada.

— Só porque eu não pulo quando o seu querido Inuyasha manda pular! Aliás, quem disse que ele está no comando?

— Ele está no comando porque sabe o que está fazendo, coisa que eu não posso dizer de você — disparou Kikyou.

— Se ele é tão perfeito, por que você não ficou com ele?

— Estou começando a achar que foi um erro.

— Tudo bem. — Com expressão petulante, ainda argumentou: — O super-homem aqui é ele.

Sorrindo, Yuki inclinou-se e murmurou no ouvido de Kagome:

— Você sabia que o nome dele é, na verdade, Hakudoushi? Eu tive que recolher todos os passaportes e estranhei quando o nome não bateu. Aparentemente, ele abandonou o a porque acha que Haku é mais sexy e combina mais com ele. Você acredita?

Kagome ficou eufórica por ter a sua teoria confirmada, mas rezou para que Yuki não tivesse percebido o comentário dele sobre Kikyou e Inuyasha. Em vão.

— O que foi aquilo sobre Kikyou e Inuyasha? — perguntou, curiosa. — Eles já foram namorados?

— Eles foram noivos por pouco tempo — admitiu Kagome, relutante e Yuki olhou-a, espantada.

— Não me impressiona que você não tenha gostado, quando eles saíram para mergulhar juntos. Mas não precisa se preocupar — disse ela, com segurança. — É óbvio que ele tem verdadeira adoração por você.

Inuyasha havia ignorado as provocações de Haku e saíra para ver o barco, deixando Haku e Kikyou discutindo baixinho. Quando voltou, sentou-se ao lado de Kagome e, sem dizer nada, estendeu o braço para que ela pudesse aninhar-se nele. Estava cansado demais para preocupar-se com desejo ou em demonstrar seus sentimentos, buscando apenas o calor e o conforto do corpo dela.

— Quanto tempo você acha que aqueles sanduíches vão durar? — Kagome perguntou, sonolenta. Próximos como estavam, podiam conversar sem serem ouvidos pelos outros. Com a chuva e a escuridão, parecia que estavam em um mundo particular.

— Teremos de fazê-los durar até o café da manhã — disse Inuyasha. — Se não conseguirmos fazer o barco andar, acho que não teremos almoço.

— Espero que não tenhamos que recorrer ao canibalismo — murmurou ela. — Acabaríamos tendo que nos defender, dizendo que somos importantes demais para sermos comidos e eu corro o risco de ser a primeira a ir para o caldeirão...— Kagome calou-se quando sentiu o corpo de Inuyasha sacudir-se de riso. — Eu devo ser a pessoa mais inútil do grupo. Relações públicas não é exatamente uma atividade de sobrevivência.

— Mas fazer as pessoas rirem é — Inuyasha assegurou. — Você é muito mais útil que a maioria das pessoas aqui, mas se chegarmos a tanto, eu vou dar um jeito de garantir que você não fique com o palito mais curto.

— Obrigada — Kagome murmurou, acomodando-se e passando o braço sobre o peito dele. — De qualquer forma, eu acho que se indicarmos Haku para o caldeirão, não encontraremos muita oposição.

A tempestade passou tão depressa quanto havia chegado. Em um minuto, a escuridão e o vento cortante desapareceram e houve um momento de silêncio tão profundo que os que estavam acordados mal puderam acreditar. Ouviam-se apenas os pingos d'água caindo das folhas das palmeiras e o murmúrio da água escorrendo da cobertura improvisada.

Estava escuro demais para tomar qualquer outra providência. Assim, um a um todos se recostaram novamente para dormir. Kagome estava com o corpo terrivelmente dolorido quando acordou na manhã seguinte e seu pé latejava demais. Ela disse a si mesma que o fato de senti-lo não deixava de ser um bom sinal, mas também estava se sentindo úmida e suja. Na noite anterior estava cansada demais para sentir qualquer coisa.

Kagome engatinhou para fora e viu a maior parte do grupo reunida, ansiosamente em torno do barco. Inuyasha e Elvis estavam debruçados sobre o motor e todos pareciam comentar alguma coisa.

— Eles não estão conseguindo dar a partida — sussurrou Yuki. — Ainda bem que não comemos todos os sanduíches. Você acha que Inuyasha sabe mesmo pescar? — ela perguntou, esperançosa.

— Eu não tenho certeza, mas ele é muito bom com motores. Mal ela disse isso, e o ruído do motor ecoou alto.

— Viva! — exclamou ele, batendo nas costas de Elvis. — Vamos terminar aqueles sanduíches e em seguida voltaremos para o hotel.

Apesar do centro da tempestade ter se deslocado, deixou em seu rastro um mar agitado e um céu cinzento quase mais deprimente que a tempestade em si.

Kikyou e Haku nitidamente não se falavam, e a atmosfera estava tão opressiva que eles mal puderam acreditar quando avistaram o barco de resgate. Ainda estavam a algumas horas do hotel e mudaram ansiosos para o barco mais veloz, à exceção de Inuyasha, que se ofereceu para ficar com Elvis, a fim de falar com as autoridades e garantir que o menino não fosse culpado indevidamente.

— Nós os seguiremos — disse ele.

À medida que o barco de resgate se afastava, Kagome olhou para trás e viu Inuyasha com a camisa rasgada, sentado calmamente ao lado de Elvis, e seu coração se contraiu de amor por ele.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, foram recebidos pelos outros hóspedes, preocupados. Bastara uma noite dormindo ao relento para os quartos parecerem mais luxuosos e confortáveis do que nunca.

Um médico foi chamado para dar pontos no pé de Kagome e medicá-la com analgésicos. Ela desejou ardentemente que Inuyasha estivesse ali para segurar sua mão.

Finalmente, foi para o quarto e tomou o mais longo banho de sua vida. Chegou a lavar os cabelos três vezes para se livrar do sal e da areia e quando finalmente achou que estava limpa, deitou-se na cama para esperar Inuyasha.

Quando ele chegou, chovia pesadamente de novo. Kagome havia cochilado e o quarto estava tão escuro que ela precisou acender o abajur para olhar as horas. Ficou impressionada ao dar-se conta de que ainda era o fim da tarde e que faltava uma boa hora para anoitecer.

O ruído da chave de Inuyasha na porta a fez recostar-se nos travesseiros e espreguiçar-se.

— Você demorou tanto... Está tudo bem?

— Eles queriam complicar as coisas para Elvis por ter saído com o barco. Pobre menino! — disse Inuyasha, sentando-se na beirada da cama. — Acho que consegui convencê-los de que não foi culpa dele.

Kagome esperara muito pela chegada de Inuyasha e agora que o tinha, ali, sentado ao seu lado, não sabia o que fazer.

— O que aconteceu com a sua camisa? — perguntou, tentando controlar-se.

— Acho que ela estava meio indecente. Me deram essa outra para usar antes de tomar banho. — Ele baixou os olhos para a camisa florida de cores berrantes. — Você gosta?

— Para ser honesta, ela não combina muito com você. Inuyasha sorriu sob a luz suave, os olhos de ambos se encontraram e se sustentaram por um breve momento.

Com a chuva que caía, não se poderia dizer que houvesse silêncio, mas houve uma breve pausa que fez o coração de Kagome disparar.

— Como está o seu pé? — perguntou ele depois de um momento.

— Doendo... Eles me deram pontos e trocaram o curativo. Acho que também não gostaram da sua outra camisa.

Inuyasha pegou o pé dela e segurou-o com delicadeza.

— Eu não devia ter deixado você ajudar a mover o barco — disse ele. — Era perigoso demais para você.

— Se era perigoso para mim, era perigoso para você. De qualquer forma, eu só cortei o pé. Não fui mordida por um tubarão e nem arrastada pelas ondas.

— Você podia ter se afogado — Inuyasha argumentou, ainda apreensivo. — Na noite passada, você disse que eu não estava com medo, mas eu estava. Quando a vi escorregar e sumir embaixo do barco, eu fiquei apavorado.

Inuyasha havia movido a mão quase sem perceber para o tornozelo de Kagome. Ela engoliu em seco.

— Eu sabia que você me salvaria. — Kagome hesitou, dividida entre o desejo de entregar-se ao prazer do contato da mão dele com a sua perna e a necessidade de contar como se sentia.

— Você salvou a todos — disse ela. — Não sei o que teria acontecido sem você. Eu fiquei tão orgulhosa de você, Inuyasha. Todos nos descontrolamos ao menor sinal de perigo, mas você sabia exatamente o que fazer. — Ela sorriu. — Agora eu entendo por que as pessoas partem em expedições com você.

A mão de Inuyasha estava no joelho de Kagome.

— Eu a contrataria como primeiro-ajudante com toda certeza.

— Mas eu fui inútil! Eu nem sabia o que fazer!

— Sabia sim. Você sabe instintivamente que quando as coisas ficam difíceis, é importante haver alguém para aliviar a tensão, alguém que consiga fazer as pessoas rirem apesar de tudo, alguém que se dê bem com todo mundo. Na verdade, alguém como você. — A pele de Kagome estava quente contra a sua mão. — Eu acho mesmo que devo levá-la em uma expedição um dia desses. Você gostaria?

— Isso depende. Eu vou poder levar meu secador? — perguntou ela, um pouco sem fôlego. Estava intensamente consciente do toque da mão dele em sua pele, mas era difícil dizer se Inuyasha sabia o que estava fazendo.

— Você poderia levá-lo — brincou ele. — Só não sei se encontraria uma tomada para ligá-lo.

Incapazes de manter a seriedade, os dois começaram a sorrir, mas no momento em que cometeram o erro de se olharem, o sorriso morreu abruptamente.

— Eu fiquei apavorado quando achei que poderia perdê-la... Você é a minha melhor amiga.

— E você é o meu.

— Kagome... — Ele parou, segurando a perna dela com mais força, enquanto o ar entre ambos ficava mais rarefeito.

— Sim... — O coração dela batia tão forte que Kagome mal conseguia respirar.

Inuyasha não tinha como transformar em palavras o que queria dizer. Ele apenas sabia. Assim, lentamente, inclinou-se para ela dando a Kagome a chance de afastar-se, de fazer uma piada ou de quebrar o momento de alguma forma.

Mas ela não fez nada. Apenas ficou ali, com os olhos escurecidos de desejo atraindo-o cada vez mais para perto...

Assim, ele a beijou como vinha querendo beijá-la há muito tempo e foi como se os lábios de ambos tivessem sido criados para ficarem juntos. Kagome deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dele, pousou-as no pescoço e retribuiu o beijo com uma intensidade que fez os dois caírem juntos na cama.

Perdido no perfume dela, Inuyasha deslizou os dedos por entre os cabelos negros e sedosos e ergueu um pouco a cabeça para tirar alguns fios do rosto de Kagome. Quando ela sorriu, ele quase explodiu de felicidade.

— Melhores amigos não fazem essas coisas — ele sussurrou.

— Não?

— Normalmente, não.

— Aqui não é normalmente — Kagome murmurou, acariciando-o nas costas. — Nós sobrevivemos a uma tempestade no mar e agora nada mais parece normal. Quando as coisas se normalizarem, nós pensaremos no que os amigos fazem.

— Mas aí talvez seja tarde demais — alertou Inuyasha, mas seu toque traía a cautela das palavras e Kagome puxou-o para si.

— Eu sei — murmurou ela. — Mas agora, não vamos pensar em nada.

Inuyasha voltou a beijá-la ardentemente, tentando matar todo o desejo e luxuria que havia guardado por tanto tempo. Kagome correspondia a ele na mesma intensidade, e enroscou suas mãos nos cabelos dele, os puxando levemente. Inuyasha saiu da boca dela e foi descendo ate seu pescoço, arrancando gemidos de prazer de Kagome. Ficaram entre beijos e caricias por um tempo, logo depois ambos estavam sem roupa, Inuyasha estava em cima dela, beijando-a. Ambos falavam frases desconexas, que nenhum dos dois entendia realmente. Ele foi descendo para o pescoço novamente, passou pelo ouvido dela, fazendo-a ficar arrepiada. Ela passava as mãos pelo peitoral dele, o arranhando, o que também o deixava arrepiado. Inuyasha já estava nos seios de Kagome, os chupando avidamente, enquanto ela tinha esparros de prazer. Passaram um tempo ainda se beijando avidamente, mas ambos se olharam num momento, seus olhos estavam negros de desejo, então Inuyasha abriu as suas pernas e delicadamente a penetrou. Kagome arqueou as costas sentindo prazer em cada fio do seu corpo. Inuyasha logo começou a dar estocadas mais fortes e rápidas, sedento em matar o desejo que ambos tinham. Ele escutava Kagome o chamando pedindo para ir mais rápido, e logo a obedeceu. Ele gostaria de experimentar outras posições, mas sabia q ela estava machucada, então apenas ergueu um pouco o corpo, e a fez rodear as pernas em sua cintura. Ele ia cada vez mais fundo, mais rápido e mais forte. Kagome logo chegou ao orgasmo, e após mais algumas estocadas, Inuyasha o alcançou também. Ele desabou sobre ela, ambos com respirações ofegantes. Nada disseram um para o outro, apenas se olharam, ele saiu de cima dela, e a abraçou. Ela se aconchegou no peito dele, e logo dormiram.

Muito mais tarde, deitados juntos, Inuyasha acariciou delicadamente o braço de Kagome. Sentia-se ótimo. Nunca havia feito amor como daquela vez. Mas, junto com a extrema sensação de paz, havia uma ponta de arrependimento.

Do lado de fora, havia anoitecido, a chuva parara e havia ruídos de insetos no ar, pontuados por pingos d'água que caíam do telhado da varanda.

— Ainda bem que não é sempre que enfrentamos situações de perigo — disse ele.

Aninhada nos braços dele, com a perna sobre Inuyasha e a mão em seu peito forte, Kagome era pura alegria. Sentia-se perfeitamente completa e até um pouco surpresa por seu corpo não estar brilhando no escuro de satisfação.

Se dissesse naquele momento que o amava, ele acharia que era o tipo de coisa que as mulheres diziam depois de dormir com um homem. Talvez pudesse contar quando voltassem para casa, pensou Kagome. Certamente, ele não teria feito amor com ela daquela forma se continuasse pensando em Kikyou. Kagome pensou em dezenas de ex-namorados perfeitamente capazes de separar emoção de sexo, mas ela não achava que Inuyasha fosse daquele tipo.

Por outro lado, ele era um homem, lembrou ela, insegura. Mas não ia estragar aquele momento com pressões. Era melhor voltarem para casa e depois que Inuyasha decidisse se era Kikyou quem queria ou não, Kagome poderia contar-lhe.

Nesse meio tempo, levaria a situação com leveza.

— É sempre assim que você reage depois de uma crise em expedições? — perguntou ela.

— Eu não diria isso — respondeu Inuyasha, seco. —- Mas o sexo é uma reação humana normal ao desastre.

— Mas não houve desastre algum, Inuyasha.

— Tivemos sorte. Houve momentos ontem em que as coisas ficaram bem difíceis. — Inuyasha abraçou-a com mais força quando lembrou-se de como estivera próximo de perdê-la. — Se não tivéssemos chegado à ilha a tempo, eu não sei se o barco agüentaria... — Ele hesitou. — Isso vai mudar as coisas entre nós, Kagome?

— Você quer dizer, a parte da amizade?

— E. Eu não quero que isso afete a nossa amizade.

— Nem eu — disse ela, incapaz de resistir à tentação de acariciá-lo no peito de um jeito que uma amiga nunca faria. — Nós dois estávamos reagindo a uma crise. Pode ser diferente para você, mas eu nunca estive tão perto do perigo. Foi estranho e ainda não parece totalmente real. E vai parecer ainda menos quando voltarmos para casa.

Iria mesmo parecer um sonho, pensou Inuyasha.

— Você acha que devemos fingir que nunca aconteceu?

Kagome nunca seria capaz daquilo.

— Foi uma casualidade, Inuyasha. As regras normais não se aplicam aqui.

De onde estava, Kagome não tinha como ver o rosto dele, mas praticamente sentiu quando ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

— "As regras normais"? — repetiu ele. — Quais são elas?

— Que somos bons amigos e que isso é importante para nós e que não queremos confundir a nossa amizade com... com isso.

— Com sexo?

— Exatamente — disse Kagome, já deprimida. — Amanhã, voltaremos para casa, para a realidade e voltaremos a ser apenas amigos. Hoje será apenas uma coisa que aconteceu, e que foi maravilhosa, mas que não tem ligação com o que somos em casa. — Ela ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo. — Faz sentido?

— Acho que sim. Amanhã, tudo será diferente.

— Mas ainda não é amanhã — Kagome falou, sugestivamente, deslizando os dedos pelo peito dele.

— E verdade — Inuyasha levantou-se e colocou-a debaixo de si, beijando-a no ombro. — Você acha que devemos tirar o máximo proveito de hoje, enquanto ainda parece real?

Ele acariciou-a lentamente. Kagome estremeceu de prazer e percebeu que Inuyasha estava sorrindo.

— Acho que sim — concordou ela, sem fôlego, puxando-o para si.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Bem gente, o que acharam do cap???

Hehehe XD!!

Desculpem a demora para postar, mas agora vou demorar um pouco, pq me dei mal em algumas cadeiras na 1VA, e n quero me dar mal na 2VA.

Então vou estar ocupadíssima estudando!

Espero q vcs compreendam!

Vou responder as reviews do cap passado agora, mas as outras ainda n, mas calma vou responde-las em breve ^^!!

Cheguei em casa agora, esse cap tava pronto desde ontem, mas a net n colaborou (e ainda n ta colaborando, mais já da para postar o cap ^^)

Bjs!!

Temais!!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Projeto Revisoras**_

**CAPITULO XI**

— Você está com fome?

— Demais — disse Kagome.

— Que tal eu ir buscar alguma coisa para comermos? — ofereceu Inuyasha.

Kagome esticou-se por cima dele para olhar o relógio de cabeceira.

— Perdemos o jantar. Pena que não haja serviço de quarto.

— A cozinha ainda deve estar aberta — Inuyasha falou, levantando-se e procurando a calça. — Depois de tê-la salvo de um quase naufrágio, eu não posso permitir que morra de fome.

Ele demorou muito tempo, mas Kagome sabia que não voltaria de mãos vazias. Quando voltou, trazia uma bandeja com peixe grelhado, vegetais cozidos e fumegantes e duas cervejas geladas.

— Como você conseguiu isso tudo? — perguntou Kagome impressionada, enquanto ele colocava a bandeja na cama com uma mesura.

— Elvis é sobrinho do barman e de um dos cozinheiros — disse Inuyasha, imaginando se ela sabia como estava desejável.

— O menino contou que eu tinha ido com ele à polícia e agora, eles estão me tratando como herói, apesar de eu não ter feito nada. E quando perguntei se havia sobrado alguma coisa do jantar, me fizeram ficar bebendo no bar enquanto o tio de Elvis preparava tudo isso.

— O cheiro está ótimo — Kagome elogiou, recostando-se nos travesseiros, sorrindo.— Você é um herói, Inuyasha. Qualquer pessoa que consiga arrumar um jantar como esse a uma hora dessas é um herói para mim.

Comeram tudo sentados na cama, enquanto conversavam alegremente. Estavam bastante relaxados, pensou Kagome. Não parecia haver constrangimento pelo que tinham feito há pouco. Mais tarde, foram até a praia, sentaram-se nas sombras escuras das palmeiras e ficaram ouvindo o ruído das ondas batendo na praia. Quase não havia mais nuvens de chuva e a lua iluminava a água, deixando-a cinzenta.

— Há tanta paz aqui — disse Kagome, recostando-se nele.

— É difícil lembrar de como foi a noite passada, não?

Ele estava tentando não pensar em como a manhã chegaria rápido. Não conseguia afastar as mãos dela, era incapaz de parar de tocá-la e de imaginar que talvez fosse a última vez que fazia aquilo.

Na manhã seguinte, o aeroporto estava lotado e caótico.

Inuyasha cuidou da bagagem enquanto Kagome esperava. Era como se estivesse distante de tudo, ainda envolta no encantamento da noite anterior. Eles haviam se arrumado para partir em silêncio. Não havia nada a ser dito, pensara Kagome.

— Como está o seu pé?

Kagome virou-se e viu Kikyou com uma aparência preocupada e cansada.

— Está bem, obrigada — disse. Kikyou era a última pessoa com quem queria conversar naquela manhã. Mas, por Inuyasha, teria que ser educada. — Parece pior do que de fato é — continuou, apontando para o curativo. — E você? Como está?

— Sentindo que cometi um erro monstruoso — Kikyou respondeu francamente. — Haku e eu tivemos uma briga horrível quando voltamos. Aqueles momentos terríveis no barco e na ilha me fizeram ver que ele nem se compara a Inuyasha. Eu fui tão tola. — Ela suspirou. — Acho que me deixei iludir pela aparência e pelo status.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Não sei nem se ele me ama — confessou Kikyou. — Ele disse que amava e que ia se separar da mulher, mas eu não sei se é verdade. Eu teria ficado melhor com Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha merece mais do que ser a sua opção reserva — Kagome aparteou, friamente. — Ele não está a sua disposição.

O resto do encantamento da noite anterior se dissipou, deixando Kagome exposta à dura realidade. Kikyou queria Inuyasha de volta. E ela, Kagome, teria que deixá-lo escolher.

A viagem de volta pareceu muito mais longe que a ida a Kagome passou o tempo todo imaginando se havia jogado fora sua última chance de ser feliz com Inuyasha.

Chegaram bem tarde em Heathrow, depois de uma conexão atrasada em Paris. Kagome estava tão cansada pela tensão do vôo e seu pé doía tanto que ela estava à beira das lágrimas.

— Vamos pegar um táxi. — Inuyasha pegou a mala enorme dela e colocou-a num carrinho junto com a sua.

— Claro. Eu posso deixá-lo no caminho — disse ela, para que Inuyasha soubesse que ela não esperava que ele a acompanhasse.

— Ótimo — respondeu ele, seco.

No caminho para a alfândega, quase atropelaram Kikyou que olhava para as costas de Haku enquanto este se afastava.

— Ele foi embora e me deixou! — ela exclamou furiosa. — Está voltando para a mulher em Dorking. Aparentemente, ela o compreende de uma forma que eu nunca entenderei... O que eu vou fazer? Eu estava morando com ele no apartamento de Londres, mas ele nem me deixou uma chave para voltar hoje à noite.

— É melhor vir conosco. — Kagome tomou as rédeas da situação. — Você sempre pode ficar com Inuyasha... Não é, Inuyasha? As suas coisas ainda devem estar lá.

— É verdade — disse Kikyou, olhando esperançosa para Inuyasha. — Você se incomoda, Inuyasha?

O que ele poderia dizer? Kagome parecia decidida a jogar Kikyou em cima dele.

— É claro que você pode ficar. Suas coisas ainda estão onde você deixou. Vamos procurar um táxi.

— Eu lamento, Inuyasha — Kikyou falou, quando o táxi entrou no túnel após deixar o aeroporto. — Acho que estraguei o nosso contrato. Haku estava convencido de que a tempestade havia sido sua culpa e nós brigamos na noite passada. Eu devia ter tido mais cuidado, mas ele me irritou tanto! E agora eu temo que ele vete a nossa entrada na CBC.

— Ainda é cedo para se preocupar — Inuyasha comentou. — Vamos esperar para ver o que eles dizem.

— Eu entendo se você não quiser mais que eu fique na empresa. — Kikyou estava se sentindo péssima.

— É claro que eu quero que fique — disse ele. — Você tem feito um ótimo trabalho e estava certa sobre essa viagem. Eu fiz muitos contatos interessantes essa semana e mesmo que não ganhemos o contrato principal, acho que terá valido a pena.

O táxi ficou esperando enquanto Inuyasha e Kikyou descarregavam as malas de Kagome.

— Bem... até mais — Kagome despediu-se, animada.

— É... —- Inuyasha hesitou, como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas desistiu e fechou a porta. — Até.

Quando o táxi saiu, Kagome ainda conseguiu vê-lo abrir a porta para Kikyou e segui-la sem nem olhar para trás.

Então era isso. Estava de volta à realidade.

Kagome entrou em sua casa vazia e fria.

Triste, ela foi mancando até a cozinha e acendeu todas as luzes que pôde. Sempre amara aquela casa, mas agora parecia triste, vazia e grande demais para só uma pessoa. Gostaria que Inuyasha estivesse ali. Mas ele não estava. Estava com Kikyou, pensou Kagome, torturando-se. Desanimada, Kagome arrastou-se para cima, deitou na cama e chorou.

Acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se péssima e com aparência cansada e abatida. Lembrou-se de que Sango e Rin haviam ligado avisando que viriam visitá-la para saber das novidades. Teria de fazer alguma coisa para melhorar a aparência.

Quando anoiteceu, os olhos de Kagome estavam menos inchados e, com o bronzeado, ela achou que enganaria as amigas. Enganou-se.

— Kagome, querida, o que aconteceu? — perguntou Rin ao vê-la. — Você está com uma aparência péssima!

— E — disse Sango. — O que houve? Kagome forçou um sorriso.

— Nada, a não ser o meu acidente — explicou Kagome, mostrando o pé enfaixado. — Eu não vou poder usar meus sapatos favoritos por um bom tempo. E por isso que estou desanimada.

— Ora, pare com isso — Rin interveio. — Conte-nos.

— Eu nem sei por onde começar — Kagome comentou, desanimada.

— Comece pelo mais importante — aconselhou Sango — Como está Inuyasha?

— Ele... ele... — Kagome sentiu um nó tão grande na garganta que não conseguiu prosseguir. Para seu horror, ela explodiu em lágrimas.

Sango preparou um chá e colocou uma xícara na frente de Kagome, que soluçava com a cabeça enfiada nas mãos.

— Vamos lá, Kagome — pediu ela, dando um tapinha nas costas da amiga. — Coragem. Tome um pouco de chá.

Em silêncio, Rin estendeu uma caixa de lenços de papel. Kagome pegou um e assoou o nariz.

— Desculpem — disse, enxugando o rosto.

— Todas nós já fizemos isso — Rin lembrou. — No meu caso, aqui mesmo, em cima dessa mesa.

— Eu lembro. — Uma sombra de sorriso brincou nos lábios de Kagome.

— Eu também chorei aqui por Miroku — Sango interveio. — Agora, conte-nos o que aconteceu.

— Uau! — exclamou Rin quando Kagome terminou a história.

— Não sei por que você está preocupada, Kagome. Mesmo que não o conhecêssemos, está na cara que é você que Inuyasha ama.

— Então, por que ele foi embora com Kikyou? — choramingou Kagome. — Ele nem ligou para saber se eu fiquei bem.

— Você poderia ligar para ele — sugeriu Sango.

— Não — gemeu ela. — Ele provavelmente ainda está na cama com Kikyou e mesmo que não esteja, eu não posso pressioná-lo por atenção. Eu disse que voltaríamos a ser amigos mas não sei se vou conseguir nem isso.

— É claro que vocês vão continuar amigos depois de todos esses anos — disse Rin.

— É que eu não sei se consigo se ele estiver com Kikyou — soluçou ela. — Só sei que sinto falta dele...

Sango abraçou a amiga e trocou um olhar com Rin, que sorriu.

— Eu não vejo Inuyasha voltando para Kikyou — interveio ela.

— Eles nunca foram muito convincentes como casal.

— Rin tem razão — Sango aparteou. — Você e Inuyasha foram feitos um para o outro e eu sei que ele também sabe disso.

— Então, por que ele não ligou?

— Talvez ele esteja com dificuldade em se livrar de Kikyou. Talvez precise esclarecer primeiro as coisas com ela para vir até aqui.

Mas Inuyasha não apareceu, não ligou e nem mandou e-mail. Kagome passou quatro dias verificando o telefone para ver se perdera alguma chamada.

— Você acha que ele pode estar doente? — perguntou ela a Sango na manhã de sexta-feira.

— Não — Sango falou, paciente. — Acho que ele está esperando um contato seu. Pelo que você me contou sobre o vôo de volta, acho que ele está se corroendo, achando que você não quer nem mais sua amizade.

— Ou está feliz demais com Kikyou para ao menos pensar em mim — disse Kagome, triste.

— Você não saberá até falar com ele, não é? Não seja boba, Kagome. Ligue para ele — aconselhou Sango.

No fim, Kagome mandou um e-mail que levou horas para escrever. Não queria que ele pensasse que estava sofrendo, mas precisava vê-lo. Assim, Kagome disse que tinha estado terrivelmente ocupada e pediu desculpas por não ter ligado antes. Como sabia perfeitamente bem que Inuyasha nem tentara falar com ela, ele não teria como saber.

"Que tal um drinque qualquer dia desses?", concluíra ela tentando parecer casual e torcendo para Inuyasha não perceber o tamanho do seu desespero. Depois de mandar, Kagome checou seu e-mail de cinco em cinco minutos para ver se já havia resposta e quando o nome dele finalmente apareceu, ela sentiu o coração disparar.

"Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?", escrevera ele.

"Nada especial", respondera Kagome o mais rápido possível. "Por que você não aparece? Podemos tomar um vinho e conversar. Será como nos velhos tempos!"

"Ok", a resposta de Inuyasha veio alguns minutos depois.

Antes de ele chegar naquela noite, Kagome ficou terrivelmente nervosa. Não sabia o que vestir, o que usar, nem como se comportar.

O ruído da campainha interrompeu seus pensamentos e Kagome sentiu o coração disparar novamente. Teve que respirar fundo várias vezes antes de abrir a porta e mesmo assim, quando o fez, pensou que fosse desmaiar.

— Você anda muito ocupado? — perguntou ela, enquanto procurava o saca-rolhas.

— Demais — Inuyasha admitiu, sentando-se em um sofá na sala.

— A CBC ligou um dia depois de chegarmos. Eles nos deram o contrato.

— É mesmo?! — perguntou Kagome surpresa. — Apesar de Haku?

— É que o homem que realmente decide na CBC também estava no barco — disse Inuyasha. — Ele era o baixinho que nos ajudou a deslocar o barco. De qualquer forma, ele achou que somos exatamente o que ele precisa.

— Inuyasha, mas que notícia boa! — Kagome estava realmente feliz por ele. Inuyasha havia fundado a empresa há uns dois anos e ela sabia como ele precisava de um contrato como aquele para decolar.

— Ele ficou muito impressionado com você — Inuyasha contou.

— Não parou de falar em como você era encantadora. Acho que você acabou fazendo muito mais que nós pela conquista do contrato.

— Isso não é verdade.

Kagome serviu o vinho, entregou uma taça a Inuyasha, sentou-se de pernas cruzadas na outra ponta, para que não houvesse a menor chance de tocá-lo e propôs um brinde.

— Muito obrigado — disse ele.

Houve uma pausa. Para um homem que acabara de assegurar a continuidade da empresa, Inuyasha parecia muito pouco animado.

— E como vai você? — perguntou ele algum tempo depois.

— Bem. E você?

— Bem.

— Eu não sabia se você viria sozinho ou não — disse ela, fingindo animação. — Onde está Kikyou?

— Kikyou? — perguntou Inuyasha, como se estivesse confuso. — Não faço a menor idéia.

As garras de aço que vinham apertando o coração de Kagome desde que deixara o aeroporto pareceram relaxar um pouco.

— Então, vocês não...

— Não o quê?

— Não estão juntos de novo?

— Não — ele respondeu, seco.

— Eu sinto muito. — Kagome temeu tê-lo magoado.

— Por quê?

— Ora, é natural que eu sinta e você está infeliz.

— Eu não estou infeliz — disparou Inuyasha, bebendo um gole de vinho. — Não por Kikyou — acrescentou.

Ele estava se comportando tão estranhamente que Kagome não sabia bem como reagir.

— Bem, se não é por Kikyou — disse, insegura — por que você está triste?

Inuyasha hesitou.

— Pode me dizer — insistiu Kagome. — É para isso que servem os amigos, não?

— É esse o problema... Eu acho que não posso mais ser seu amigo.

Ele disse aquilo com tanta seriedade que, por um momento, Kagome apenas olhou-o, sem querer acreditar no que havia escutado. Ele não podia estar falando sério.

— Não há como deixar de ser amigo, Inuyasha — ela falou com voz trêmula.

— Mas eu acho que seria mais fácil se não nos víssemos mais.

— Mas... por quê?

— Porque ser só seu amigo não é mais suficiente para mim. — Ele baixou a cabeça e escondeu-a entre as mãos. — Eu sinto, Kagome, mas não posso. A última coisa que quero é machucá-la, mas eu não agüento mais. Nós nunca devíamos ter dormido juntos. Aquilo estragou tudo — prosseguiu ele, sem olhar a reação dela. — E eu sabia. Eu sabia que não conseguiríamos voltar ao que éramos antes. Eu, pelo menos, não consigo. Sei que vou sentir muito a sua falta, mas estou apaixonado demais para ser seu amigo.

As palavras saíram num turbilhão. Kagome nunca vira o sensato Inuyasha soar tão incoerente e precisou de alguns momentos para perceber o que ele havia dito. Quando percebeu, engoliu em seco.

— Inuyasha...

Mas sua voz não passava de um sussurro e ele continuou falando. Agora que havia começado, parecia incapaz de parar,

— Eu não sabia o que fazer — disse ele, em desespero -Eu estava louco para vê-la mas sabia que ia querer beijá-la e isso não é bom. Sei que você quer continuar minha amiga, mas eu não consigo.

— Inuyasha... — tentou ela novamente.

— Desculpe-me. Não quero deixá-la constrangida. — Ele nem estava ouvindo. — Eu sei que isso é terrível, mas tenho de dizer que a amo. Eu amo você — repetiu, desesperado. — Acho que não consigo viver sem você, mas sei o que você sente por Kouga e...

— Inuyasha(senta XD)! — Kagome gritou e ele parou como se tivesse sido esbofeteado. — Você pode parar um pouco e me deixar falar?

— Posso — disse ele, desconfiado.

— Eu não estou apaixonada por Kouga — ela revelou, claramente. — Eu não quero ele. Quero você.

Foi a vez de Inuyasha encará-la, abrindo e fechando a boca como se não soubesse o que dizer.

— O quê?

— Eu só disse que estava apaixonada por Kouga porque você ficou noivo de Kikyou — explicou. — Achei que seria mais fácil você achar que eu estava sofrendo por causa de Kouga. Mas não era. Era por sua causa.

— Fácil?

— Bem, eu não sabia que você me amava — Kagome justificou, exasperada.

Eles se encararam quase com irritação, até Inuyasha compreender o significado das palavras dela.

— Você está apaixonada por mim? — perguntou, incrédulo. Kagome suspirou.

— Acho que sempre estive. Só que levei muito tempo para perceber e quando percebi, achei que era tarde demais.

— Você me ama? — Inuyasha ainda tinha dificuldades em assimilar.

— Sim — disse ela, simplesmente. — Amo.

— Kagome... — Sem deixar de olhá-la, ele começou a rir. — Kagome! — E puxou-a para si para beijá-la. — Sabe quantos anos eu esperei ouvi-la dizer isso? Quatorze!

— Você não quer que eu acredite que sempre me amou.

— Sempre — disse ele. — Eu me apaixonei por você à primeira vista.

— Por que você não me disse? — murmurou ela, baixinho.

— Porque você era demais para mim — disse ele, acariciando-a febrilmente. — Aí, optei pela sua amizade. Disse a mim mesmo que aquilo era melhor do que nada e tratei de lidar com o fato de que você acabaria com outro. Eu odiei quando você começou a sair com Kouga, mas você parecia tão apaixonada que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Acho que foi por isso que me aproximei de Kikyou — prosseguiu ele. — Eu achei que ela poderia ser como você, mas ela não era você. Assim, foi um alívio quando ela rompeu o noivado. E você... — Inuyasha interrompeu-se, deitou-a no sofá e cobriu-a de beijos longos e desesperados. — Eu a amo, preciso de você e quero saber que você estará me esperando quando eu voltar para casa. E então? Será que podemos ser amantes além de amigos?

— Claro — disse Kagome, puxando-o novamente para si. — Podemos e seremos.

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

— Quanto mistério! — Miroku reclamou quando Kagome abriu a porta. — Sango só me disse que nós havíamos sido convocados para jantar. O que vocês estão me escondendo?

— Eu lhe disse tudo o que sabia — protestou Sango. — Diga a ele, Kagome.

— É verdade. Ela sabe tanto quanto você. É uma surpresa para todos. — Kagome sorriu, radiante. — Venham... Rin e Sesshoumaru já chegaram.

— Ainda bem que você chegaram! — exclamou Rin, abraçando Sango e Miroku a caminho da sala. — Sesshoumaru e eu estamos morrendo de curiosidade, não é?

— Eu mal posso agüentar — confirmou ele.

— Vamos lá, Kagome. Qual é a grande surpresa? — pressionou Miroku.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha, que sorriu e pegou a mão dela.

— Kagome e eu vamos nos casar — anunciou ele.

Houve um momento de silêncio e então os dois outros casais começaram a rir.

— Bem, disso nós sabíamos!

— Isso não é surpresa — reclamou Sango.

— Eu concordo — disse Rin. — Nós sabemos disso há anos. Eu disse a Sesshoumaru há algumas semanas que vocês finalmente iam se entender.

— Eu pensei que no mínimo você fosse anunciar que estava grávida — disse Sango.

— Bem, foi uma surpresa para nós — Kagome falou, fingindo ter se ofendido, mas Inuyasha também estava rindo.

— Não adianta — disse ele. — E nisso que dá ter bons amigos. Eles nos conhecem melhor do que nós mesmos.

— Mas estamos muito felizes por vocês terem finalmente se entendido. — Sango correu para abraçá-los.

— Não era sem tempo — acrescentou Rin. — Estávamos começando a achar que vocês nunca se entenderiam!

— É perfeito, não? — Miroku falou, quando a garrafa de champanhe foi aberta. — Três noivados de mentira, com três finais felizes!

Inuyasha passou o braço em torno de Kagome e beijou-a.

— Três começos felizes — disse.

Fim

oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo

Bem gente acabou ç.ç!!!

Serio desculpem a demora, mas eu estava muito ocupada ^^!!

Essa foi uma adapitação de :

Melhores Amigos – Jessica Hart

Originalmente publicado em 2003 pela Silhouette Books,

divisão da Harlequin Enterprises Limited.

Todos os direitos reservados.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios.

Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas

terá sido mera coincidência.

Título original: A Whirlwind Engagement

Tradução: Juliana Geve

Nota: Todos os direitos reservados. Essa fic foi feita apenas para entreterimento sem fins lucrativos.

O hentai não faz parte da obra.

Bem espero que vocês tenho gostado dessa fic, e fico muito feliz com a quantidade de reviews que recebi (e ainda espero mais desse capitulo, e de futuros leitores que venha a ler a fi ^^). Agradeço a todas por terem lido a fic ate o fim, e por terem sido pacientes me esperarem postar cada capitulo dessa fic.

Obrigada!!!!

Projetos futuros: bem gente acho que algumas de vocês devem conhecer a Cauh Myth, mas talvez não, sendo assim recomendo que leiam as fics dela (Amor de um conto feudal (sesshy /rin \ A menina do escritório mir/san). Nós duas, assim que eu entrar de férias e ela acabar ,pelo menos, uma das fics dela, entraremos com uma fic Sesshoumaru/Rin. Espero que todas vocês acompanhem, pois vou escrever com todo amor e carinho ^^

Beijão para todas!!


End file.
